His Scarlet Ibis
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante. Traducción autorizada por Canute. Thor/Loki.
1. I - VI

**N/A:** Bueno, este es un fanfic que Canute apenas está comenzando... pero me ha encantado desde el principio, así que ya aquí empiezo a traducirlo :)

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**I. El primer día...**

Un mes después de que Thor cumple cuatro años, sus padres traen a casa a un bultito verde de miembros inquietos y llantos nasales. — ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el niño, su nariz arrugada con desagrado. La criatura está gritando y llorando sin cesar, y Thor quiere hacerle callar para así poder regresar a jugar con sus juguetes.

—_Él_ —le corrige su madre. Su voz suena con algo de desaprobación pero esta es sobrepuesta por el cariño. No está mirando a Thor, sino al bulto en sus brazos. Mece al niño suavemente, susurrando palabras de consuelo, con los ojos llenos del amor de una madre. Los llantos no cesan—. Es tu nuevo hermano.

Su nombre es Loki. Thor lo pronuncia, pero apenas puede oírse a sí mismo por sobre los llantos del bebé. De todos modos, está seguro de que el nombre suena extraño siendo dicho en voz alta –¿qué clase de nombre es _Loki_?

—Tú eres su hermano mayor ahora, Thor —dice su padre, afianzando una mano en su hombro. La aprieta, pero tampoco está mirando a su hijo mayor—. Debes estar allí para él mientras crece.

Thor no sabe por qué están tan obsesionados con esa cosa llorona, pero le quita importancia haciéndolo ver como una de las tantas cosas que aún no puede comprender a su edad. Así que simplemente asiente, porque parece que ese es el tipo de respuesta que quieren sus padres, antes de irse a jugar otra vez con sus cubos. Por el resto de la tarde, Loki llora, y luego también por la noche. Thor yace acurrucado en la cama, tapándose los oídos con los dedos, pensando, _Cállate, cállate, tú..._

* * *

**II. Y el siguiente...**

El día siguiente, Thor se despierta cuando su padre le sacude por el hombro. —Buenos días —le dice; hay una gran caja detrás de él—. Hay desayuno abajo, ve con tu madre y tu hermano.

_¿Qué hermano?_ casi espeta Thor, y luego recuerda todas las veces que fue despertado anoche, incapaz de dormir profundamente por los llantos de un bebé resonando por toda la casa.

Ignora la caja y sólo asiente, aún algo atontado, y baja las escaleras. Su madre y Loki están en la cocina, la primera sosteniendo a este último en el hueco de su brazo. Loki está callado, y Thor lo agradece. —Ven a ver —susurra su madre, sonriendo.

Thor se acerca, y ella se inclina para dejarle ver al nene. —Pequeño —dice Thor. Toca una manita; esta se retuerce.

—Por supuesto, aún es un bebé. —Su madre ríe.

Thor nunca le había visto así de feliz antes.

* * *

**III. La cuna...**

La caja resultó ser una cuna, que ahora está puesta al otro lado de la habitación de Thor. Ya no tiene tanto espacio como acostumbraba, y cuando quiere jugar con sus cubos, no puede construir torres tan grandes.

La parte más frustrante es que Loki apenas está en ella. Él se pasa la mayoría del tiempo en los brazos de su madre.

Cuando _está_ en la cuna, suele estar durmiendo. Thor pone una silla contra esta y se asoma por la orilla, estudiando a la extraña criatura que es evidentemente su nuevo hermano. Tener un hermano es un nuevo concepto para él. No está acostumbrado a compartir su habitación, ni la atención de sus padres.

* * *

**IV. Cada noche...**

Loki llora...

...y llora y llora y _llora_...

* * *

**V. Otra novedad...**

—Loki es muy delicado, Thor. No debes levantarlo a menos que tu padre o yo estemos contigo, y cuando lo estés agarrando, recuerda que tienes que ser cuidadoso.

Loki tiene brillantes ojos verdes y mechones de cabello tan negros como el carbón. Comparados con su cabello rubio y ojos azul claro, Thor se pregunta cómo es posible que sean hermanos. —Eres una cosita extraña —le murmura a Loki, que duerme, como siempre, en su cuna—. Primero te declaras mi hermano, prácticamente me quitas mi habitación y luego te rehusas a dejarme siquiera dormir. Eres injusto, Loki. —Hace un mohín al ver que Loki no responde, y se baja de la banqueta.

Algún día después, cuando Thor está poniendo la última pieza de su gran palacio de cubos, escucha un ruido proveniente de la cuna. Llama de inmediato a su madre, sabiendo que Loki debe haber despertado. Ella llega y saca a Loki, y Thor grita detrás—: ¡Mira, madre, construí un palacio!

Cuando ella regresa, el pañal de Loki está recién cambiando y este está vistiendo una camisa que, aparentemente, solía ser de Thor cuando este era un bebé. Pero tal le queda grande a Loki y cuelga de sus hombros como un saco de gran tamaño.

Su madre sitúa al menor frente a Thor, quien comienza a apartar su torre con cuidado, sabiendo que será regañado si Loki llega a pegarse con uno de los cubos. Mientras está volviendo a poner la bolsa de cubos bajo la cama, escucha un grito de sorpresa de su madre; cuando se voltea, Loki ha conseguido ponerse a gatas. Vacila y se tambalea y se mueve como si empezara a arrastrarse hacia adelante, pero sus brazos resultan ser demasiado débiles. El pecho de Loki golpea la suave alfombra, sus miembros le fallan.

Las manos de su madre están allí en un instante, y ella está intentando evaluar algún daño cuando Loki _suelta una risita_.

Es este sonido que Thor nunca ha escuchado antes, y se siente como si hubiera algo derritiéndose en su corazón.

* * *

**VI. Y otra...**

Loki habla por primera vez—: _Thow._

Señala a Thor con el dedo y parece verdaderamente encantado consigo mismo. — ¡Madre, dijo su primera palabra!

—_Thow_ —dice Loki de nuevo, y esta vez es acompañado con una risita. Algunos deditos se enrollan en la camisa de Thor y este comprende que Loki no está sólo diciendo una palabra, está diciendo _su_ nombre.

—Buen trabajo, hermanito —alardea Thor, ahora de cinco años. Presiona un beso en la cabeza de Loki, y nunca se ha sentido más orgulloso.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar~~


	2. VII - XV

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**VII. El primer moretón...**

Hay una mancha en el brazo de Loki. No es muy grande, pero es oscura y fea. Pensando que su hermano simplemente se manchó de comida, Thor se acerca y intenta limpiarla, de forma algo tosca. Loki se aparta bruscamente al instante de él y comienza a llorar.

— ¡Silencio! —dice Thor con desesperación, acercándosele más, rápidamente—. Tranquilo, hermanito, despertarás a Madre y a Padre. —Coge a Loki en sus brazos con torpeza, y Loki lucha contra el abrazo, aún llorando muy fuerte.

— ¡Silencio, Loki! —intenta Thor de nuevo, pero es demasiado tarde; se escuchan pasos de alguien que baja las escaleras.

Su padre levanta a Loki de sus brazos, mientras su madre demanda—: ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Hay algo en su brazo! —grita Thor, levantándose de golpe y señalando.

— ¿Le hiciste daño?

— ¡Claro que no! Pensé que era una mancha y intenté limpiarla.

Loki ya no está llorando, sólo sorbiéndose las lágrimas. Tiene la cara enterrada en el pecho de su padre y Thor le mira furioso, a pesar de que el niño no puede verle.

—Debió haberse pegado contra algo —le susurra su madre a su padre—. Pero el moretón es tan grande...

—Es pequeño y no parece grave. Llamaré al director, para preguntarle si esto le ha pasado antes. —Entonces Odín se voltea hacia su hijo mayor—. ¿Viste como se lo hizo?

—No —dice Thor entre dientes—. Acabo de notarlo. No le hice nada, lo juro.

Las lágrimas han cesado. Su padre pone a Loki frente a Thor y se voltea hacia su esposa. — ¿Aún tienes ese número? —Sus pradres caminan hacia el estudio, luego de que su madre deje una última advertencia de—: Por favor, Thor, cuídalo.

Thor frunce el ceño y ve al bebé, pero eso no detiene a Loki. El más pequeño se pone a gatas y se cuela en el regazo de su hermano mayor, haciendo gorgoritos. —_Thow_. —Alza un brazo y mete su mano en la boca de Thor sin contemplaciones.

—Deja de hacer eso, Loki. —Thor aleja la pequeña mano suavemente, pero acerca a su hermanito. Evita el moretón con cautela, no vaya a ser que le regañen de nuevo.

Loki le balbucea algo, y sus ojos están brillantes y alegres, como si Thor nunca le hubiera lastimado en un principio. Roza su nariz en el costado de Thor y este se pone a acariciar el oscuro cabello del más pequeño hasta que escucha un leve ronquido.

* * *

**VIII. Ese verano...**

Thor cumple seis años y Loki da sus primeros pasos. El último regalo de cumpleaños está siendo abierto cuando Loki se digna a dejar la seguridad de las piernas de su padre y correr hacia donde su hermano mayor. Sus pequeñas piernas le conducen a un grandioso total de dos zancadas antes de que comience a caer. Thor apenas tiene el tiempo suficiente para extender las manos y atraparlo.

Después de eso, todo pasa como un borrón: sus padres adulan a Loki, alentándole a que lo intente de nuevo, _otra vez, Loki, puedes hacerlo, estamos tan orgullosos._

Thor sube las escaleras con sus regalos y una rebanada de pastel y se queda en su habitación por el resto de la noche.

Los celos se revuelven en su estómago, y es algo desagradable.

* * *

**IX. El carrito...**

Para Thor, es casi como si Loki hubiera aprendido a caminar sólo para poder seguir a su hermano mayor. Thor no puede subir la escalera sin que Loki no esté al pie de esta, llorando, balbuceando súplicas para que le lleve con él. Thor no puede comer sin que Loki se suba a un lado de su silla al menos una vez, tirando de su camisa y mostrándole un cubo orgullosamente. En el primer día de escuela de Thor, Loki estalla en llantos y extiende sus brazitos regordetes tras él.

Dondequiera que Thor vaya, Loki no duda en seguirle de cerca.

Cuando Loki cumple dos años, le regalan un carrito rojo. A él le gusta meterse adentro y señalar ambiciosamente a lugares aleatorios de la habitación. Y, por supuesto, ¿quién más está allí para arrastrarle sino Thor?

No es divertido al principio, y Thor se enoja cuando sus padres se ponen a trabajar juntos en unos documentos, dejándole con la tarea de entretener a Loki. Obedece a todo lo que se le antoja a su hermanito, arrastrándole a esa pared de allí, a esta esquina de aquí.

—Niñito molesto —refunfuña Thor cuando finalmente saca a Loki del carrito. Loki le agradece dándole un besito baboso en el mentón, y luego dando unas palmadas en las mejillas de Thor.

—Argh —se queja Thor, pero con desgana. Loki parece estar contento consigo mismo.

* * *

**X. Le gusta la luna...**

A Loki le gusta tomar a Thor de la mano y llevarle hasta la ventana, señalando al exterior. —Luna —dice Loki, a pesar del flagrante sol en el cielo azul. Y luego—: Afuera.

Thor pregunta si puede sacar a su hermano afuera, pero sus padres dicen rápidamente que no.

—La piel de Loki es muy sensible. Por eso se hace moretones tan fácilmente. Demasiada luz solar puede hacerle daño. ¿Quieres que tu hermanito se haga daño, Thor?

Por su parte, Thor niega con la cabeza al instante.

Sin embargo, Loki no parece comprender el concepto de _no_ con facilidad y arrastra a Thor hacia la ventana constantemente, preguntando en su torpe lengua si pueden salir afuera.

Una noche, Thor se despierta por el incesante ruido de la cuna de Loki. El niño de seis años se incorpora en su cama para ver a Loki mirándole detenidamente desde el otro lado de su cuna. El pequeño le llama en gimoteos, extiende una mano y la abre y la cierra en un gesto para que le deje bajar.

Así que Thor lo hace, a pesar de que le han dicho explícitamente que nunca lo haga. Se sube a su banqueta (aunque ha crecido un montón, aún necesita un poco más de altura para llegar por completo) y saca a Loki.

Lleva al niño a su cama y le sostiene en su regazo, dando hacia la ventana. Los brazos de Loki se mueven animadamente, como extendiéndolos hacia la luna misma. —Luna —dice una y otra vez, reiría y se retorcería en el regazo de Thor.

Thor le silencia de vez en cuando, temiendo que sus padres se despierten y le peguen en la mano por dejar salir a Loki.

Piensa que deben haber estado sentados allí por un rato, hasta que Loki finalmente se queda dormido. El reloj marca sólo quince minutos más cuando Thor devuelve a Loki al fin a la cuna y trepa de nuevo a su cama.

* * *

**XI. Trucos...**

Loki cumple tres años y no deja de seguir a su hermano fervorosamente a todas partes. Todos lo encuentran adorable, pero a Thor no le hace gracia. Quiere a su hermano, sí, pero Loki es casi una carga. Thor no confía por completo en sí mismo de poder mantener a Loki a salvo, y teme el día que Loki se lastime y sea su culpa.

Así que a veces, cuando Loki está tratando de arrastrarle a algún lugar, Thor se deja caer a suelo, cierra los ojos y no se mueve. Yacería así por un par de instantes. Cuando abre un ojo levemente para ver si se ha ido a molestar a alguien más, todo lo que ve es el verde de los ojos de Loki.

— _¿Thow?_ —Loki incluso se acerca más; Thor cierra los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y piensa, _No, ve con Madre o Padre, déjame en paz, Loki_.

Entonces escucha un sollozo, un pequeño gimoteo. Thor abre los ojos sólo un poco y ve a Loki con su labio inferior temblando, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Al instante, Thor se incorpora, abre los ojos y exclama—: No, no llores, estoy despierto, ¿ves?

Coge a su hermanito en brazos y le abraza, para evitar una crisis. Loki hace un mohín, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que este se desvanezca en una sonrisa. Da unas palmaditas en las mejillas de su hermano, y si un niño de tres años pudiera reprender de algún modo, eso es lo que Loki está haciendo.

A Thor le gusta la atención, el hecho de que Loki parece preocuparse mucho por él. Es un extraño cambio de _él_ teniendo que preocuparse mucho por Loki.

Pero una vez, no obtiene reacción alguna. Yace en la alfombra, con las cejas fruncidas, y abre los ojos. Espera que Loki se haya ido por primera vez, pero no, su hermano menor está justo allí a su lado, tumbado y con los ojos cerrados.

Por un vertiginoso momento, Thor piensa: _oh, algo debió haber sucedido, debe haberse caído mientras yo no estaba mirando_ –entonces Loki abre un ojo lentamente, como si fuera él quien fingiera estar muerto.

Thor estalla en risas, por la hilaridad que encuentra en la situación y el alivio que brota en su pecho. Se acerca a Loki, le levanta la camisa y le hace una trompetilla en la barriga. Loki ríe y tira de su cabello; Thor le hace cosquillas sin piedad. —Pequeño pillo —luego reiría, besando las mejillas de Loki cariñosamente—. No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo.

Loki juega con sus dedos.

* * *

**XII. El carrito, acto dos...**

Cuando Loki cumple cuatro, sus padres le compran otro carrito, este con un práctico techo. Thor le empuja por todo el jardín con entusiasmo. — ¡Dragón! —exclamaria Loki ocasionalmente, o a veces—: ¡Monstruo! (Nunca había una noche en la que Thor no le leyera un cuento para dormir).

— ¡Oh no! —Gritaría Thor.

— ¡Oh no! —Le imitaría Loki, golpeando el techo de su carrito con sus pequeños puños—. ¡Ve, Thor!

Y Thor accedería, eludiendo cualquier demonio que Loki hubiera fabulado. El aire se llena de vida con el sonido de dos hermanos riendo juntos.

Una semana después, Thor le da a Loki una de sus espadas de juguete, y mientras arrastra el carrito hacia adelante, Loki agita la espada de madera por los alrededores y les protege de las hadas oscuras y duendes malévolos.

Los brazos de Thor duelen a menudo.

Cuando lleva a Loki de nuevo adentro, su hermanito le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y dice—: Tan valiente, Thor.

Thor, de ocho años ahora, bromea. — ¡Tú eres el que derrotó a esos crueles monstruos!

Pero en el interior, tragaría con orgullo y disfrutaría de cada pedacito del evidente sobrecogimiento de Loki.

* * *

**XIII. Los otros niños...**

Ese mismo otoño, una madre y su hija se mudan a la casa de al lado. La niña es de la edad de Thor, y después que la familia se instala, otros niños comienzan a aparecer. Thor les observa jugar en la acera y piensa que es una visión extraña, tres niños y una niña.

Loki le arrastra hacia su montón de bloques (que Thor le dio).

Más tarde ese día, esos cuatro niños tocan el timbre y les preguntan si quieren jugar.

* * *

**XIV. Una nota, una observación...**

Al principo a los otros niños no les agrada Loki, justo como pasó con Thor.

* * *

**XV. La diferencia**

A ellos nunca llega a agradarles.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. XVI - XXIV

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**XVI. Primeras impresiones...**

— ¿Alguna vez habla?

El nombre de la niña es Sif. Los tres chicos son Hogun (el mayor), Fandral y Volstagg (el menor).

Thor echa un vistazo hacia atrás para ver si algo le pasa a su hermano, pero Loki sigue en su carrito, haciendo algo con un manojo de flores y briznas de hierba que ha arrancado del suelo. Desde donde están sentados en el cajón de arena, puede escuchar que el niño está tarareando. Loki no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron, lo que es extraño. Él es muy parlanchín en casa. —No lo sé —dice Thor lentamente—. Habla mucho en casa.

Sif le lanza una mirada dudosa.

— ¡Eh, Loki! —llama Thor, agitando las manos en su dirección. Cuando tiene la atención de su hermano, pregunta por tercera vez—: ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Loki le mira por un momento, luego niega con la cabeza y la agacha de nuevo hacia sus flores.

Thor se voltea hacia sus nuevos amigos, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia. Ve que los ojos de Sif se quedan posados en Loki por un par de segundos más, luego ella prosigue también. — ¿Quién quiere construir un castillo de arena?

* * *

**XVII. Más tarde...**

— ¿Por qué no jugaste con nosotros? —Thor intenta no sonar muy decepcionado mientras arrastra a Loki a su lado de la cerca.

—No me gusta el sol —responde Loki, sacando la lengua. Empuja sus rodillas en el carrito. Se tambalea, casi cae –luego le pasa a Thor una de las flores que cogió. Es una margarita, y ha perdido dos de sus pétalos, pero Thor piensa que es maravillosa—. Se siente como si estuviera quemando mi piel y duele.

Thor rueda los ojos por la exageración. Detiene el carrito por las escalerillas del balcón y Loki estira los brazos hacia él. Asegurándose de no aplastar la margarita, Thor le coge bajo sus axilas, ignorando la exclamación de "Tho-_or_, ¡eso hace cosquillas!" y llevándole hacia adentro.

* * *

**XVIII. Invierno...**

La primera vez que Loki se enferma, Thor piensa que está muriéndose. Él tiene once años y Loki siete.

Su hermano es un cuerpecito frágil en la cama, casi tan pálido como las sábanas y almohadas blancas que amenazan con ahogarle. Sus ojos están medio cerrados, su nariz está ligeramente roja y su cabello parece haber perdido su brillo usual.

Thor se arrodilla a un lado de la cama de Loki –que reemplaza a la cuna desde hace un año– y se acerca tanto como puede, hasta que su nariz golpea el borde y casi está tocando la mano de Loki. Loki emite un extraño quejido y intenta hacer un ademán para que se aleje.

Decidido a no desperdiciar sus preciados últimos momentos con su hermano, Thor le agarra la mano y susurra en ella—: De verdad lo siento por todas las veces que fui malo contigo, Loki.

—Todo se siente muy caliente —se queja Loki, alejando su mano en un retorcijón. Cuando Thor se mueve para volver a agarrarla, el menor gimotea—. No, no, te sientes muy caliente, aléjate. —Tira las sábanas de la cama con una patada.

—Pero, Loki —protesta Thor. ¿Su hermano no quiere pasar sus últimos momentos con él? Se sube a la cama a pesar de los insistentes empujones de Loki, mirando a su hermano con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de seriedad—. ¿No puedo despedirme?

— ¿Por qué? —Casi grita Loki—. ¡Fuera, fuera! Esta es mi cama. Tú tienes la tuya, imbécil. Déjame en paz.

En ese momento, su madre entra con un cuenco de agua caliente y una toallita. Thor se baja inmediatamente la cama. —Thor, deja a tu hermano tranquilo —le reprende, poniendo el cuenco sobre un cajón que está junto a la cama. Se sienta en el lado de la cama donde estaba Thor, recogiendo la sábana tirada—. ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? —le dice a Loki.

— ¡Por favor, no lo dejes morir, Madre! —Thor tira de la camisa de ella.

Los ojos de Loki se abren de inmediato, al punto de comenzar a parecerse a dos platos. — ¿Estoy muriendo? —gime, y las lágrimas empiezan a picar por los rabillos de sus ojos.

—Siento si alguna vez fui muy malo contigo, Loki. —Thor lo toma como una invitación para volver a la cama, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuerpo agitado de su hermano. Sus disculpas son ahogadas por las exclamaciones enfadadas de Loki.

Frigga no sabe qué hacer por un momento, dividida entre la sensación de diversión o de preocupación. Finalmente, separa a sus niños. —Loki no está muriendo —le dice a Thor, amable, pero severamente—, y Loki, por favor, no le digas así a tu hermano.

—Imbécil —repite Loki con amargura, sacando la lengua.

—Bien —dice Thor con desaprobación—. Entonces veremos quién te arrastra en tu carrito.

Frigga prosigue a humedecer la toallita y la pone sobre la cabeza de Loki.

—Lo haré yo mismo —está diciendo Loki, indignado.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —replica Thor—. No puedes hacerlo sin mí.

— ¡Yo también puedo!

— ¡No puedes!

Frigga amonesta a Thor, diciéndole que no haga que su hermano se esfuerce. Thor obedece a regañadientes y se escabulle a su cama mientras su madre se lleva el cuenco y la toallita—. A dormir, niños —les dice—, y no peleen más.

La noche cae en silencio con la irritable discusión de dos hermanos.

* * *

**XIX. Casi inmediatamente después...**

Thor se despierta con un estornudo.

Al día siguiente, está limitado a su cama como Loki. —Ves —habla Loki con suficiencia desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Mira quien está muriendo ahora.

—Tú sigues muriendo también, Loki —le recuerda Thor. Pero puede que haya sonado más malhumorado de lo que pretendía, porque Loki se queda en silencio.

Esa noche, Thor se sale de su cama y se mueve a la de Loki. —Eh, Loki —susurra, pinchando el brazo de su hermanito con uno de sus dedos—. ¿Sigues despierto?

Quince segundos después. —Ahora lo estoy.

Thor intenta no sonreír cuando Loki hace lugar para él automáticamente. Se acomodan en la cama con un problema mínimo; tienen que pegarse mucho para asegurarse de que ninguno se caiga, pero a Thor no le importa. Loki se encuentra de espaldas, así que Thor se contenta con envolver un brazo en la cadera de su hermano y así mantenerle pegado a él.

Loki se gira en sus brazos, y en la oscuridad, Thor puede ver el brillo verdoso de sus ojos, amplios y temerosos. — ¿De verdad moriremos? —escucha susurrar a su hermano. Loki suena más que un poco preocupado.

— ¡No! —Thor niega con la cabeza casi violentamente y acerca incluso más a Loki—. Sólo estaba bromeando, Loki. No moriremos por una ridícula gripe.

Loki se entierra más en su pecho con un pequeño gimoteo; Thor sabe que debería sentir culpa, pero le gusta mucho esto, la forma en como Loki se aferra a él con tanta fuerza.

* * *

**XX. El carrito, parte tres... **

Thor encuentra a Loki en el patio delantero. Está bastante cálido para ser un día de invierno, y la nieve, en su mayoría, se ha derretido. Loki está intentando algún modo de arrastrar el carrito él mismo.

Finalmente, Thor le escucha darse por vencido con un suspiro de frustración, la manilla cae al suelo con un leve ruido. Es cuando Thor decide salir, poniéndose los guantes y subiendo la cremallera de su chaqueta. Agarra la manilla y comienza a arrastrar sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.

—Pensé que ya no ibas a hacerlo más —masculla Loki más tarde, agarrando la mano de Thor mientras entran a casa.

—Mentí —dice Thor, y lo deja así.

* * *

**XXI. Una elección...**

A finales de la época de invierno, Loki se ha enfermado un total de tres veces. A la tercera vez, se voltea hacia su hermano mayor y dice—: No tienes que quedarte aquí adentro conmigo.

Thor levanta la vista de su tarea. La silla en la que está sentado es pequeña y ya se ha caído casi dos veces, pero perseverará. — ¿Por qué no debería?

—Bueno —dice Loki, jugando distraídamente con las sábanas—, tus amigos están afuera y sé que quieres jugar con ellos.

— ¡Pero entonces tú estarás solo!

—Y tú estás aburrido.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Estás haciendo tu tarea.

Thor saca la lengua. —Estoy bien aquí.

Loki suspira, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de una de sus muchas almohadas y acurrucándose en ella (A Thor le habría gustado reemplazarla consigo mismo, pero no quiere volver a enfermarse). —No, de verdad —le escucha decir Thor—, puedes ir, hermano.

Thor le mira duramente por un rato. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Lo digo en serio —asegura Loki, y Thor prácticamente deja caer sus libros al suelo. Se inclina sobre el borde de la cama, con el próposito de dar un beso en la frente de Loki –sólo para que su hermano menor se dé la vuelta al último segundo. En cambio, los labios de Thor aterrizan en los de Loki.

Se aleja, sorprendido. —Perdón —dice, con vergüenza; siente su cara arder.

—No es mi culpa si te enfermas de nuevo —protesta Loki. Pareciendo no encontrar nada malo en lo que acaba de ocurrir, se da la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Thor se marcha un par de segundos después. La sensación permanece fresca en sus labios, y no la olvidará en un futuro próximo.

* * *

**XXII. Un accidente... **

(Loki llora con facilidad. Se inmuta por cada pequeño golpe y sus ojos rebosan de lágrimas por el mas mínimo tropiezo).

Una vez, Thor le llevó a la zona de juegos de la comunidad, que se encuentra a unas pocas manzanas de distancia. Corrió con la mano de Loki en la suya, ansioso por llegar antes de que los otros niños ocuparan todos los columpios.

No esperaba que la mano de Loki resbalara de la suya. Deslizándose para detenerse, Thor miró hacia atrás para ver a su hermano caído en la acera.

— ¡Loki! —Se precipitó de inmediato—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Había un raspón en la rodilla de Loki y un moretón en uno de sus muslos, pero si Loki se levantaba, ambos eran cubridos por sus capris. —Nos vamos a casa —le dijo Thor lentamente—, pero no puedes mostrarle esto ni a Madre ni a Padre. Prometo que lo arreglaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki no quería ser regañado, o quizás era que Thor estaba agarrándole de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza –de cualquier manera, asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente, y dejando que Thor le volviera a levantar.

(Cuando Loki llora, sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y sus ojos parecen incluso más grandes. Thor es quien ofrece consuelo y Loki es quien lo acepta, corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermano mayor y dejando que Thor le seque las lágrimas).

* * *

**XXIII. Una confesión...**

A Thor le gusta cuando Loki llora.

* * *

**XXIV. El ****_otro_**** otro niño... **

La noche del cumpleaños número ocho de Loki, espían una camioneta en movimiento que se estaciona frente a una casa vacía próxima a la suya. — ¡Vecinos! —Grita Thor con entusiasmo.

—Espero que tengan hijos agradables —susurra Loki, sus ojos muy abiertos con curiosidad.

_No los necesitas, me tienes a mí_, quiere decir Thor.

La familia tiene un hijo llamado Balder, a quien van a conocer al día siguiente. Balder tiene el cabello oscuro y ojos azules; es cinco años menor que Thor y sólo uno que Loki.

Le sonríe a Loki, y Loki le devuelve la sonrisa.

Thor decide pronto que no le agrada. Su cabello luce estúpido, su risa suena extraña, ¿y qué clase de nombre es Balder, de todos modos?

Así que cuando Balder también le sonríe a él, Thor se obliga a devolverle la sonrisa, su mano se tensa muy ligeramente sobre el hombro de Loki.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar ^^


	4. XXV - XXXIX

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen: **Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**XXV. Una conseción...**

Loki cumple nueve, y después de mucha persuasión, sus padres deciden que está listo para ir a la escuela pública. Cuando se entera de esto, sonríe tanto que sus mejillas duelen, y se hace un hábito preguntarle a su madre frecuentemente cuando irán a comprar los útiles escolares.

Una noche, le dice a su hermano mayor—: ¡Podemos caminar hacia el bus juntos!

Los ojos de Thor no se apartan de la pantalla de su teléfono, un aparato que recibió en su decimotercer cumpleaños. —No lo haremos —dice, sonando distraído—. Creo que mi bus llega antes que el tuyo, Loki.

— ¿Qué? —Devastado, Loki se baja de su cama y se sube a la de Thor—. ¿Qué quieres decir, hermano? —Se queda en el borde y extiende la mano para tirar una, dos veces, de la camisa de Thor—. Thor —gimotea al no recibir respuesta.

—Yo estaré en séptimo grado, y tú en cuarto. —Thor hace que ello suene como algo malo, y Loki teme que lo sea—. Es tarde, ve a la cama.

—Pero tú también estás despierto —protesta Loki; Thor deja de responder. Enfurruñado, Loki se regresa a su propia cama, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

* * *

**XXVI. El carrito, parte cuatro...**

Loki mira afligido su carrito rojo, encaramado junto al cubo de basura que está en la acera, esperando que llegue el camión de la basura. Desde esta distancia, puede ver las diferentes, raspaduras, grietas y manchas, puede rememorar cada uno de los recuerdos que iban con cada una de ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Balder a su lado.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba distraído, Loki se voltea hacia su amigo. — ¿Estoy gordo, Balder? —Pregunta él con displicencia. Están sentados bajo la fría sombra del portal de la casa de Balder, con hojas de papel, lápices de colores y dos vasos de limonada.

—No estás gordo —Balder frunce el ceño, extendiendo la mano al otro lado de la mesa para tomar un lápiz verde—. Estás como una ramita.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que ya no quepo en mi carrito? —Se lamenta Loki—. Y mi hermano mayor ya no me carga, dice que soy muy _pesado_. —Resopla, coloreando una cebra con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Pero él es más grande que yo, así que si yo estoy gordo, entonces él debe estar mucho más gordo, ¿sí?

—Yo creo que sólo estas creciendo, Loki —sugiere Balder tan confortablemente como puede—. A mí ya no me queda mi ropa de cuando era bebé, pero eso no significa que _estoy gordo_. —Mira hacia arriba, esperando haber aplacado al mayor—. De todos modos, ya no necesitas el carrito, puedes caminar muy bien, ¿no es así?

Antes de que Loki pueda responder, escuchan el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, luego un coro de risas. Loki se gira en su asiento de inmediato, y aún cuando no está mirándole, Balder puede ver que sus ojos se iluminan. —Thor —llama Loki, confirmando la suposición de Balder—. ¡Mira lo que Balder y yo hicimos! —Levanta su hoja, en la que está la figura de una persona alta, agarrando de la mano a una más pequeña—. ¿Quieres colorear con nosotros?

Balder no escucha la pregunta de Thor (y tampoco le interesa), pero puede suponer cual es, por la forma en la que los hombros de Loki se desploman y el niño se voltea. — ¿No quiere colorear con nosotros? —Pregunta Balder, sabiendo que Loki sólo se quedará allí, mirando hacia la nada hasta que alguien le preguntara qué sucedía. Es lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de un año.

—No —dice Loki; se escucha abatido—. Está con Sif, Hogun y Fandral y Volstagg, pero no los necesitamos.

Balder empuja su pie en un intento por hacerle sonreír, porque piensa que Loki no está hecho para verse triste.

* * *

**XXVII. Algo oído por casualidad...**

—Sabes, al principio pensé que tenías una hermana —está diciendo Volstagg.

—No te culpo —bromea alguien, y se escucha como Thor o Fandral.

Por alguna razón, ello hace que el pecho de Loki duela un poco, y se escabulle de nuevo a la cocina, apretando el dibujo en su pecho. No puede haber sido Thor, porque su hermano mayor le _quiere_ y no haría...

* * *

**XXVIII. Otoño...**

El bus de Thor está programado para llegar diez minutos antes del de Loki, y por consiguiente, debería haberse levantado más temprano; en el primer día del nuevo año escolar, ese no es el caso. Cuando el hermano mayor se despierta, divisa a Loki corriendo por la habitación desesperadamente.

—No puedo encontrar mis lápices —dice el niño gimiendo con desesperación—. ¿Dónde los puse?

Thor bosteza, no muy despierto aún, y todavía tratando de sacudirse el sueño, frotándose los ojos. —Te vi ponerlo en tu mochila anoche. —Observa con algo de diversión mientras Loki salta por la habitación, al igual que un pequeño animal alterado. _Como un conejito..._, piensa por capricho, y se ríe por lo bajo ante la adorable idea.

— ¡Thor! —se queja Loki—. ¡No es divertido!

—Te dije, ya están en tu mochila. —Thor se digna a levantarse de la cálida comodidad de su cama, revolviendo el cabello de Loki en su camino al cuarto de baño. Su hermano frunce el ceño tras él, volviéndose a peinar el cabello hacia abajo.

Para cuando vuelve a salir, parece que Loki ya no es presa del pánico, aunque se ve ansioso. Está sentado en el borde de la cama, sus piernas balanceándose rítmicamente.

— ¿Los encontraste? —Pregunta Thor, y Loki asiente, con la cabeza ladeada hacia el suelo. Al principio, Thor cree que es porque no tiene más que una toalla alrededor de su cadera, pero comprende que Loki está realmente nervioso.

—Pensé que estabas emocionado por comenzar la escuela —dice por sobre su hombro. Se pone un conjunto decente, que le daría a los profesores una buena impresión de él.

—Yo pensé que nos iríamos juntos en el bus —responde Loki con desánimo—. ¿Con quién me sentaré?

Thor se examina en el espejo. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y piensa distraídamente, _Debería cortarme el cabello_. —Qué tal... uh, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Balder? Es tu amigo, ¿cierto? —A él no le agrada Balder, pero si el chico hacía que Loki se sintiera mejor, Thor podía tolerar que se sentaran juntos.

Loki no dice nada, y Thor frunce el ceño. —Vas a estar bien, Loki —intenta de nuevo, esta vez en una voz más suave—. Si alguien es malo contigo, sólo dime quién y yo me ocuparé de ellos.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo —dice Loki con una aspiración, pero envuelve los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Thor, en un abrazo, el primero que han compartido en algún tiempo. Thor ríe ligeramente y corresponde.

— ¡Chicos! —escuchan que les llama su madre—. ¿Están listos? ¡Necesitamos tomar fotos!

Sin palabras, Thor toma la mano de Loki y salen juntos.

* * *

**XXIX. Martes...**

—No tengo ninguna sala de estudio esta semana, así que no podemos hacerlo después —dice Sif—. Y como Fandral no puede quedar después de la escuela, estamos pensando en ir a su casa el sábado, ¿alrededor de las tres? Mientras más rápido terminemos el trabajo, mejor.

El bus retumba, dejando el camino despejado. Ella y Thor cruzan juntos. —Eso podría funcionar —dice Thor, haciendo nota para preguntarle a sus padres más tarde—. Llevaré los documentos.

—Y yo la cámara. —Sif ha trotado hasta la puerta de su casa y abierto esta—. ¡Te veo mañana!

Thor hace un gesto con la mano, y ella desaparece en el interior. Con la mochila al hombro, continúa el camino hasta su casa. En él, ve a Loki sentado en el portal, con un libro en su regazo.

Cuando su hermanito finalmente le ve, lanza el libro a un lado y corre hacia él, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Salta, y Thor le atrapa con un jadeo, tambaleándose bajo el peso de su hermano y la mochila.

—Hola, Thor —dice Loki alegremente, sonriéndole—. ¿Adivina qué? Hoy mi profesora nos dio _chocolates_. Todos se comieron los suyos, ¡pero yo guardé el mío para ti!

Thor le vuelve a bajar, devolviéndole la sonrisa –aunque con un poco de cansancio– a su hermano. Después de un momento de silencio, bromea—: Bien, ¿dónde está mi chocolate?

— ¡Ah! —Las mejillas de Loki se sonrojan mientras busca en sus bolsillos, entonces saca un Kiss de Hershey_(1)_, envuelto en su icónico envoltorio plateado—. Aquí tienes —dice con una sonrisa de orgullo, presionándolo en la palma de Thor.

—Vaya, gracias, Loki. —Thor le revuelve el cabello, guardando el chocolate—. Hmm, ¿cómo debería agradecerte?

— ¡Arriba! —Loki extendió los brazos, y Thor accedió con una risita, alzándole de nuevo.

Es un buen día.

* * *

**XXX. Miércoles...**

Thor entra a su habitación compartida en una situación post-tornado. La lámpara ha sido tirada de la mesa, hay libros y papeles desparramados por todos lados, las sábanas de las camas han sido quitadas –y en el centro está este montón de sábanas y almohadas.

—Dios mío —articula Thor sin pensar.

Hay un crujido, y entonces la cabeza de Loki sale del rojo y azul de las sábanas. — ¡Mira, Thor, hice un fuerte!

Thor recoge uno de los papeles, y entonces nota, horrorizado, que es una página de su escrito –el que necesita para el trabajo. — ¿Dónde pusiste el resto? —Demanda, cogiendo todos los que puede ver.

— ¿Qué haces...?

— ¡Ayúdame a encontrarlos!

Loki se baja obedientemente y ayuda a recoger los papeles. Al final, a Thor le faltan dos páginas. Las volvería a reimprimir, pero Hogun tiene su unidad flash, que es donde está el escrito.

—Sólo tienes que pedírselo mañana —le calma su madre—. ¿Cuándo planean hacer el trabajo?

—El sábado.

—Ya está. Tienes tiempo de sobra.

Camino a su habitación, le lanza una mirada furiosa a Loki, tomando un poco de satisfacción en la forma en la que este retrocede para alejarse de él.

* * *

**XXXI. Jueves...**

— ¿Podemos ir al parque, hermano? —Loki se retuerce en el sofá, tirando varios cojines en el proceso. Estos aterrizan sobre Thor, que los aparta con algo de molestia. Está tratando de jugar un juego.

—En un momento —dice, distraídamente.

Loki suspira, poniendo los cojines de nuevo en el sofá. —Dijiste eso hace diez minutos —dice Loki entre dientes. Thor le ignora, y Loki cree que es por lo que pasó el día anterior—. Siento haber desordenado tus papeles, Thor —susurra en un cojín.

Thor no le escucha o sigue ignorándole; las lágrimas pican en los ojos de Loki, pero parpadea para contenerlas. Sólo los bebés lloran.

Más tarde, están cenando. Cuando finalizan, Thor desaparece en su habitación y parece que no quiere ser perturbado. Loki se resigna a hacer la tarea en el comedor.

* * *

**XXXII. Viernes...**

Thor llega a casa, y su madre le está esperando con las manos en las caderas y una expresión severa en el rostro. — ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano? —Pregunta en una voz peligrosamente calmada.

Quitándose los zapatos en la puerta principal, Thor se encoge de hombros pasivamente. —Nada.

—No ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó de la escuela.

Entonces Thor se dirige a la habitación con paso fuerte, porque su madre le dice, y porque necesita asegurarse de que Loki no se esconda por el resto de la noche; Thor necesita un lugar donde dormir. — ¡Loki! —llama, golpeando la puerta.

No hay respuesta.

Agita el pomo. Está cerrado. —No cierras la puerta con llave. ¡Esta es _nuestra_habitación, estúpido!

Su madre le pega sobre la cabeza al tiempo que el pestillo suena, abierto. —Ve —le ordena su madre—, discúlpate.

Thor suspira y entra con pesadez. Su madre cierra la puerta tras él, pero está seguro de que ella está esperando afuera, escuchando para asegurarse de que haga lo que le dijo. Deja caer la mochila a los pies de su cama y mira al otro lado de la habitación. Loki está hecho un ovillo, lastimero, bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Estás llorando? —Dice Thor con otro suspiro, pinchando el bulto con su dedo—. Sólo los bebés lloran, Loki. ¿Eres un bebé? —Está tratando de obtener una reacción a próposito; falla.

Así que le da la vuelta a Loki. Los ojos de su hermano están fuertemente cerrados, tanto que parece como si estuviera durmiendo. Thor dice su nombre de nuevo, pero Loki no abre los ojos. —Ya no estoy enojado contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Loki. Ha olvidado lo suave que se siente—. Incluso iré mañana contigo al parque si quieres.

Ello hace el truco. Loki abre los ojos lentamente, sus ojos verdes dudosos. —Estará frío.

—No estabas pensando en eso ayer —dice Thor con mordacidad—. De todos modos, el tipo de la radio dijo que mañana sería el día más cálido de la semana. Tendremos un picnic.

— ¿Un picnic? —Los ojos de Loki se amplían—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero _tú preparas_la canasta, porque yo nunca sé lo que te gusta.

— ¡Será el mejor día de todos! —Loki suena demasiado feliz como para preocuparse.

* * *

**XXXIII. Más tarde esa noche...**

Thor se despierta al sentir un cuerpo más pequeño arrastrándose en la cama junto a él. —Loki —dice perezosamente por los delgados brazos que se envuelven en su cintura.

—Siento haber perdido tus papeles —dice Loki en su espalda, y hace cosquillas, pero a Thor le gusta demasiado el calor añadido como para alejarle. Se gira, para así poder tener a Loki de frente, y así duermen, acurrucados uno al otro.

* * *

**XXXIV. Sábado...**

Thor se despierta tarde, porque no hay escuela y es un alivio poder dormir hasta tarde. Baja las escaleras y, notando rápidamente la ausencia de su hermano, pregunta—: ¿Dónde está Loki?

—Balder lo invitó a desayunar —responde su padre—. Tu madre está en el trabajo y yo tengo que ir a una reunión. Ya le dije a Loki que se quedara con Balder hasta que le recogieras –dijo algo de que ustedes dos harían un picnic.

Thor asiente, tomando asiento en la mesa y agarrando una rebanada de pan. —Sí, iremos más tarde.

—No se queden afuera hasta muy tarde porque hará más frío. Y cuida a tu hermano. —Su padre se está poniendo un abrigo.

—Lo sé —dice Thor.

— ¡Y nada de fiestas! —Agrega su padre, pero es más una broma.

—No prometo nada —dice Thor tras él, rodando los ojos, pero está sonriendo. Hace un gesto de despedida hacia su padre y va a prepararse el desayuno.

* * *

**XXXV. A las tres...**

El timbre suena, y Thor apaga su juego. Coge su mochila en el camino hacia la puerta. Sif está allí y le pregunta si está listo, porque su madre les llevará a la casa de Fandral.

— ¿Tienes el escrito?

—Sip. —Thor palmea la mochila con una sonrisa.

Se van.

* * *

**XXXVI. A las cuatro...**

—Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea, Loki —dice Balder con gratitud—. Ya no me irá mal en ese examen del lunes.

— ¡No hay problema! —Loki sonríe, dándole un codazo en el hombro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres quedar un rato más? Creo que tu hermano iba a venir a recogerte.

—Balder, si me quedo en tu casa por más tiempo, entonces también podría quedarme aquí —dice Loki con timidez—. Además, Thor y yo vamos a hacer un picnic, y tengo que arreglar las cosas.

— ¡Ah! —Balder le sigue hasta la puerta—. ¿Entonces ya no está enojado contigo?

Loki abre la puerta, deteniéndose al dar un paso afuera. — ¡Nop!

Contento de que Loki ya no esté de mal humor, Balder sonríe. —Eso es bueno. Espero que te diviertas.

— ¡Lo haré! —Loki hace un gesto con su mano y comienza a caminar hacia su casa—. ¡Gracias por dejarme venir, Balder!

Su amigo grita un—: ¡De nada! —en respuesta.

* * *

**XXXVII. A las cinco...**

Loki salió, subiéndose el cierre de la chaqueta con una mano y cargando la canasta con la otra. Sus padres aún no están en casa y tampoco Thor, pero está seguro de que los primeros siguen en el trabajo y el mayor probablemente todavía en la tarea donde sus amigos. _No lo ha olvidado_, se dice a sí mismo con firmeza, y se encamina hacia el parque.

* * *

**XXXVIII. A las seis...**

Loki se sienta en el banco, balanceando las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás distraídamente. Los últimos niños se marcharon hace casi quince minutos, y ahora está sólo en el parque. El banco está frío, pero sigue agarrando la canasta con fuerza en su regazo, no quiere que la comida adentro se enfríe. No sería nada bueno si se enfriara.

Thor aún no ha llegado. Pero está bien, porque probablemente acabó de terminar su trabajo y está regresando de la casa de sus amigos.

_Estará aquí en cualquier momento_, piensa Loki, sonriendo. Hace un poco de frío, pero eso también está bien. Él es fuerte, puede lidiar con ello.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pasó rato con su hermano.

* * *

**XXXIX. A las ocho...**

Un muchacho corre como si el diablo mismo le estuviera pisando los talones. Si alguien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, escucharía el frenético murmullo bajo su respiración.

Llega a su destino: un parque. Está casi desierto; hay alguien tumbado en una de las bancas, una canasta próxima a una cabeza oscura.

—Loki —llama el muchacho, corriendo hacia él, a pesar de su respiración fatigosa—, ¿eres tú?

No hay respuesta, pero le da vuelta al cuerpo, y sí, es su hermanito, cuya piel está fría, sus miembros flexibles y sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

—Por favor, por favor, despierta. —Thor le agita, acaricia su mejilla—. Tenemos que ir a casa, Loki.

— ¿Hermano? —La voz somnolienta de Loki es un sonido celestial.

Thor exhala aliviado, tratando de hacer que Loki se siente. Está oscuro. Sus padres aún no están en casa, pero lo estarán. —Tenemos que irnos.

—Tu sándwich se enfrió. —Luego—: Lo siento, hermano. —Loki vuelve a quedarse en silencio, y Thor se da cuenta de que sus ojos se han cerrado de nuevo.

Enganchando un brazo bajo las rodillas de su hermano, Thor procede a alzarle y comenzar a caminar.

Está oscuro. Sus padres aún no están en casa, pero lo estarán.

También hace frío. Pero Thor saca todas esas cosas de su mente; debe llevar a su hermano a casa.

La canasta se queda en el banco desolado, un recuerdo de algo olvidado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_(1) Kisses de Hershey's:_ Son unas pequeñas piezas de chocolate que tienen una forma característica, comúnmente describida como "lágrimas de fondo plano", envueltas en cuadros de ligero papel aluminio con una estrecha tira de papel prominente en la punta. Fabricados por The Hershey Company; es una de las marcas de chocolate más populares de EEUU.


	5. XL - XLVII

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**XL. La consecuencia...**

Thor nunca había estado tan asustado antes, piensa. Loki es una figura inmóvil en su cama, cubierto por cuatro mantas gruesas, un endredón y una pila de almohadas. Thor mira de reojo de vez en cuando, esperando ver una señal de movimiento, de _vida_, pero cada vez se decepciona.

Pero Loki se ve casi... _angelical_ así, rodeado de todo de blanco. Sus manos están juntas en su pecho; luce demasiado final, así que Thor las cambia a una posición que hace parecer como si Loki estuviera durmiendo.

Sí, así es. Su hermanito está _durmiendo_.

Las manos de Thor tiemblan a sus lados mientras camina de acá para allá, pesadamente, a lo largo de su habitación. Trata de olvidar el modo en el que la piel de Loki se sintió tan fría. Cree que puede haber visto algún atisbo de azul en los labios de Loki, pero se convence de que es sólo por la iluminación ocasional.

De todas formas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado Loki afuera? Seguramente no mucho, ¿cierto? Loki era –_es_, se corrige Thor, _aún está aquí, así que sigue siendo un es_– listo. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que Thor no iría, se habría ido a casa. No se habría quedado tanto tiempo como para que le diera _hipoterm_...

— ¿Thor?

La apagada y rasposa silaba viene de algún lugar en la cama. En un instante, Thor está al lado de esta, apartando almohadas para tener una visión despejada de su hermano.

La mano se Loki se clava en la suya. Thor nota, con una oleada de alivio, que ya no se siente tan fría.

—Loki —pronuncia, casi sin aliento, y es golpeado por una súbita mudez absoluta. ¿Qué podía decir?—. Cuánto...—empieza, y tiene que tragar saliva y volver a comenzar para que su voz no se quiebre—, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste allí afuera?

El verde de los ojos de Loki desaparece mientra los cierra una vez más, y Thor se sobresalta, temiendo que Loki se vaya a dormir de nuevo. Pero Loki no lo hace. Su hermanito no lo hace.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —La voz del niño apenas es audible.

—Están... No están en casa todavía. Loki, por favor, respóndeme. —Thor agarra una pequeña mano entre las suyas, sintiendo los huesos debajo de la piel, maravillado por lo delicados que se sienten.

Loki se remuve, y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Están húmedos. —Sed —dice, su voz baja y joven y suplicante—. Puedo... Hermano, por favor, ¿puedes darme agua?

—Respóndeme primero —dice Thor firmemente. Tiene que saber; tiene que pensar en alguna explicación para dar; teme tener que probar falsas...

La primera lágrima escapa de los ojos de Loki, bajando por una mejilla pálida. —Thor...

—_Respóndeme_.

—No lo sé. —La mano que Thor está agarrando se escabulle, y luego no está agarrando nada.

— ¿Por qué estabas afuera, en primer lugar? —Pregunta Thor, y esta vez su voz no es tan paciente. La culpa tira de los extremos de su conciencia, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle de extender la mano y agarrar el brazo de Loki, preguntando, exigiendo.

—Estaba esperándote —chilla Loki, ahora vienen más lágrimas. Lucha vanamente contra el agarre de Thor, suplicando por ser soltado, para que Thor se detenga, _eso duele, no puedo sentir mi brazo_, palabras interrumpidas a veces por sollozos—. Eso es todo lo que te importa, cierto —dice, las mejillas rojas y los ojos al mismo tiempo, hinchados por llorar—. No te importo yo, ya no, no quieres meterte en problemas.

—Eso no es...

—Esa es la única razón por la que viniste por mí —continúa Loki, su voz quebrándose—, porque no querías que Madre o Padre se enfadaran. No te importa que yo _casi muero_...

—Eso no es verdad —dice Thor con firmeza, sin renunciar a su agarre—. Y segundo, no, casi no mueres, así que deja de reaccionar de forma tan exagerada.

—Sí, lo hice —gimotea Loki furiosamente—. Pero tú no lo sabrías, verdad, porque tú...

— ¿Porque yo no estaba ahí? —Interrumpe Thor—. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿Yo no lo sabría porque no estaba ahí? —Sus ojos brillan, y puede sentirla, esta sensación desagradable hirviendo en sus entrañas, ira, rencor y _dolor_. Cómo se atreve Loki a pensar que no le importaba, cómo se atreve Loki a pensar que no fue de puerta en puerta en puerta _en puerta_, preguntando si alguien había visto a su hermanito, porque lo hacía, se preocupaba, entró en pánico, le importaba—. Bien, entonces —sisea—, ¿por qué no te dejo afuera de nuevo? —Es una tarea fácil arrastrar a Loki fuera de la cama—. Esta vez observaré, incluso contaré el tiempo, y veremos si realmente te acercas a la m...

— ¡No! —Grita Loki, tan alto que Thor teme que los vecinos escuchen. Su hermano continua con una letanía de _no_, _por favor_ y _lo siento_, pero no deja de forcejear, clavando las uñas en el antebrazo de Thor, pateándole.

Thor le suelta el brazo, y Loki cae de la cama con un golpe seco. Tan pronto como golpea el suelo, el niño se arrastra hacia atrás desesperadamente hasta que su espalda golpea la cómoda, y se queda allí con los brazos extendidos sobre sí. Thor da un paso, y escucha, articulado entre sollozos y gimoteos—: Por favor, no me lastimes, Thor.

Thor retrocede como si fuera golpeado, a pesar de que la única otra persona con él está sentada allí, indefensa.

Hay una magulladura evidente en el brazo de Loki.

Súbitamente, Thor cae de rodillas. Los sentimientos en su estómago dejan de revolverse, y parece que la ira, habiendo terminado su trabajo, abandona su cuerpo en un respiro. — ¿Loki? —Dice Thor, cuidadosamente. Eso provoca un estremecimiento en su hermano menor, así que agrega, casi con desesperación—. No te haré daño, Loki, lo prometo.

Entonces todo parece desplomarse sobre él, lo que dijo y lo que hizo. La magulladura tiene la forma de una mano. La mano de un bruto. Una que, si volviera a tomar el brazo de Loki, conicidiría con la suya perfectamente.

La repugnancia crece en su pecho, y es hacia sí mismo.

Deja a Loki en paz, porque es todo lo que puede pensar en hacer. No hay nada más fuerte que las ganas de acercarse y envolver a su hermano en sus brazos, calmarle –pero entonces recuerda lo fuerte que le agarró, las palabras que dijo, y reprime esas ganas. No cree ser capaz de poder mejorar todo esto.

Así que pone una manta alrededor de los hombros de Loki (e incluso entonces tiene cuidado de tocarle lo mínimo posible). Luego Thor sale y espera en la sala de estar hasta que sus padres finalmente llegan. Le despiertan de donde está "dormido" en el sofá, y cuando se va arrastrando los pies a su habitación, Loki está acostado en su cama, mirando hacia la pared.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el picnic? —Pregunta su madre en voz baja, para así no despertar a su hijo menor.

—Bien —dice Thor bruscamente. Sus ojos parpadean hacia Loki, pero puede decir, por la lenta y estable subida y caída de sus hombros, que está dormido. Por la mañana, si Loki decidirá contarle a sus padres una historia diferente (_la verdad_), entonces Thor lo aceptará. Por ahora, le gusta imaginar que la noche salió como debía: él y Loki fueron a un picnic, jugaron juntos, y luego comieron los sándwiches de jalea y mantequilla de maní que Loki había preparado minuciosamente.

—Me alegra oír eso. —El tono de su madre refleja algo como orgullo—. Ahora, debes ir a la cama antes de que se haga muy tarde.

Pero Thor se queda despierto por el más largo de los tiempos, observando la espalda de Loki, preguntándose cuándo se levantará, bajará de la cama y cruzará la habitación sigilosamente para subirse a la suya. Como siempre hace.

Loki no lo hace.

* * *

**XLI. Un recuerdo...**

Una vez, los amigos de Thor se dignaron a permitir que Loki jugara con ellos. —Bien, entonces —finalmente cede Fandral—. Aquí, Sif, pásame la corona, ¿sí?

Loki estaba al lado de su hermano, retorciéndose las manos mientras observaba a Fandral aceptar la recargada corona de plástico. Fandral le indicó que se la pusiera, y Loki obedeció de buena gana, ávido de agradar a algunos posibles amigos.

—Te queda bien —dijo Sif.

—Mejor que a Sif —se burló Fandral y posteriormente se ganó un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Ya podemos jugar? —Volstagg levantó su espada de juguete en el aire—. ¡Quiero matar dragones!

Habían arrastrado una silla hasta el centro del patio, y le dijeron a Loki que se sentara en ella. Muchas preguntas estaban en la punta de su lengua –_¿con quién lucharé? ¿Yo también puedo tener un arma? ¿Por qué lucharemos?_– pero los otros se sumergieron de inmediato en su pequeña fantasía, y no hubo tiempo para preguntas.

Así que Loki observó, sin entender mucho el juego, pero, no obstante, sonriendo, porque temía que no quisieran jugar con él después de todo. El niño con el cabello oscuro (Hogun, creía Loki que era su nombre) acechó por la silla con sus dedos curvados, simulando garras, dando un par de rugidos de vez en cuando. Unos pocos minutos después, Thor y los otros arremetieron contra él, y alguna gran batalla pareció comenzar.

Todos se veían bastante ridículos, corriendo por los alrededores con sus trajes improvisados. Loki observaba tranquilamente desde su silla, enderezando su corona ocasionalmente. Sí, todos se veían estúpidos, tal vez menos Thor. Su hermano se veía menos ridículo, sólo tenía una sábana roja atada al cuello, y una espada de juguete en la mano.

— ¿Chicos? —habló Loki. Thor "golpeó" a Hogun en la cabeza, y su dragón sucumbió hasta caer de rodillas con un último gran rugido.

Loki se enderezó, preguntándose si era donde él finalmente entraría –pero entonces Hogun permaneció quieto, y el dragón fue asesinado.

— ¡Ganamos! —Gritó Thor, y Sif alzó su escudó en el aire, victoriosamente.

Fandral fue quien se acercó a Loki. — ¡Hemos venido a salvarte, princesa! —Declaró, se puso en una rodilla, y extendió una mano hacia la de Loki.

El menor parpadeó ante la palma abierta. La expresión de Loki se transformó en una de desconcierto, luego de dolor –luego ira. Se levantó tan rápido que la silla casi se cayó, y se quitó la corona de la cabeza. — ¡Yo no soy una _princesa_! —Vociferó, tiró la corona al suelo y la pisó con fuerza. Con un crujido, esta se partió en dos.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó Fandral.

Loki podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y las lágrimas picando en sus ojos. Se sentía avergonzado y engañado. —Todos ustedes son... ¡Todos son unos imbéciles! —Entonces corrió, saltando la pequeña cerca que separaba su casa de la de Sif.

No acababa de llegar a su habitación, cuando Thor le alcanzó, envolviendo sus brazos estúpidamente extensos alrededor de su hermano menor, evitando cualquier escape. — ¡Cálmate, Loki!

— ¡No soy una chica! —Loki clavó una uña particularmente dura en el brazo de Thor—. ¡Odio a tus amigos, _te_ odio!

Ante eso, los brazos de Thor desistieron de repente, y Loki subió a la habitación. Cerró al puerta de golpe tras él y se tiró en la cama, excarvando bajo las sábanas y no queriendo más que desvanecerse en ellas, desaparecer.

Un par de segundos después, la cama se hundió bajo un segundo peso, y Loki se encontró siendo juntado bajo su endredón con su hermano.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Loki —suplicó Thor suavemente—. No sabía que te disgustaría. Y yo quería salvarte.

—No tengo que ser una princesa para que me salves —lloriqueó Loki, afanando una mano por su nariz—. Te odio.

—No digas eso. —Thor enterró el rostro en su cuello, y Loki se retorció.

—Basta, eso hace cosquillas.

—No hasta que retires lo que dijiste.

— ¡No lo haré! Ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Entonces supongo que tampoco te soltaré. —Para demostrarlo, Thor apretó su agarre incluso mucho más...

* * *

**XLII. Y el presente...**

Loki no sabe por qué el recuerdo vuelve a surgir. Observa a Thor y a sus amigos desde la escalera, todos sentados juntos en la sala con libros y apuntes abiertos frente a ellos.

Es casi como si olvidara por qué le caían tan mal, y el recuerdo sirviera para recordárselo. Pero es frustrante, porque también recuerda todas las tontas cosas cariñosas que acostumbraba a hacer Thor para hacerle sentir mejor...

¿Y en qué se habían convertido ahora? ¿Arrastrar a su hermanito y amenazarle con dejarle congelarse afuera?

Loki vuelve a subir hasta la escalera más alta, sin querer ser visto. No le ha hablado a Thor desde la noche anterior. No es que no quiera hacerlo –no, cada fibra de su ser quiere aceptar las disculpas de Thor y abrazar a su hermano y hacer que todo esté bien de nuevo–, pero entonces recuerda Anoche, y un miedo irracional se apodera de él.

Se escabulle de nuevo a su habitación para hacer la tarea.

Esa noche, sus padres están en casa para la cena. —Entonces, de todos modos, ¿cómo les fue en su picnic? —Les pregunta su padre, sonriendo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Loki ve que Thor se tensa, y ambos saben que todo lo que necesita decir es la verdad y...

—Me divertí mucho —dice Loki, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Es fácil fingir una sonrisa—. Comimos, jugamos juntos, y luego, cuando salieron las estrellas, Thor me enseñó las constelaciones. —Tira de la larga manga de su camisa incluso más abajo. Es la primera magulladura que Thor le ha hecho. No será la última.

—Es bueno verles llevarse tan bien, chicos —suspira su madre.

(Loki comió solo. Se balanceó por su cuenta en los columpios. Ya podía nombrar todas las constelaciones).

* * *

**XLIII. Volviéndose demasiado grande...**

Dos días después, Loki llega a casa y la cama de Thor está en el pasillo, bloqueando el camino a su habitación. — ¿Qué sucede, Padre? —Pregunta, buscando a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

Averigua que el estudio de su padre está siendo vaciado, así Thor puede tener su propia habitación. —Chicos, ya están muy grandes para compartir habitación —comenta su madre, limpiando el sudor de su frente. Está ayudando a mover la cama de Thor al nuevo espacio—. Será agradable tener la tuya propia —le dice a Loki, y está sonriendo como si fuera algo bueno. Loki no está seguro de si lo es.

La nueva habitación de Thor está lista para el final del día. Esa noche, Loki se queda despierto por algún tiempo, mirando el espacio libre al otro lado. La habitación se siente vacía.

* * *

**XLIV. Tormentas...**

A la tercera noche de dormir solo, Loki se despierta asustado por el fuerte retumbar de un trueno. Su habitación se ilumina por el estallido de un rayo, y Loki se sale de la cama y de su habitación en tiempo récord.

Se tambalea hasta la nueva habitación de su hermano, encontrando adentro que Thor ya está dormido. —Hermano —susurra, entrando y cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como es posible. Es lo primero que le ha dicho a su hermano desde Esa Noche.

Thor no responde.

Un trueno retumba de nuevo, y Loki está tirando del borde de la sábana de Thor. Hay un crujido cuando Thor finalmente se despierta, levantando la cabeza de la almohada. Hace un sonido de respuesta, su voz mezclada con somnolencia. Sus ojos se amplían al ver a Loki. — ¿Está todo bien?

Entonces Loki siente culpa, culpa por ignorar a su hermano todo este tiempo y pensar todas aquellas cosas horribles de él, porque los ojos de Thor se ven llenos de preocupación genuina.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí? —Loki juega con un botón de su pijama, sin verle a los ojos. Su voz vacila.

—Sí, sí. —Thor hace espacio para él, y Loki quiere meterse con cuidado, pero por el golpe de otro rayo, no hace sino saltar a la cama. No piensa en lo fuerte que había estado la mano de Thor en su brazo, sólo piensa en lo seguro que se siente en los brazos de su hermano.

—Es sólo un rayo. —No obstante, los brazos de Thor le rodean, y Loki se encuentra siendo presionado en el pecho de su hermano mayor, cálido y seguro. Lo permite de buena gana—. Silencio, no llores, Loki.

—No lloro —dice Loki con voz poco clara y entierra el rostro en la camisa de dormir de Thor.

* * *

**XLV. La mañana...**

Loki se despierta, y la luz del sol entra a raudales por las persianas medio cerradas. Está a tiempo para ver a Thor salir de la habitación muy probablemente camino al cuarto de baño.

Sonríe, encontrando que es más fácil hacerlo ahora que sus hombros no tienen tanta carga.

* * *

**XLVI. Esa noche anterior...**

—Lo siento por haberte estado ignorando, Thor. —Esas son las palabras silenciadas dichas en la oscuridad de una habitación.

Thor le mira. — ¿Qué?

—Siento no haberte hablado y que siempre te evitaba. —Loki trazó algunas formas con su dedo en el pecho de Thor, vagamente—. Estaba siendo infantil.

—No... —comenzo Thor, negando con la cabeza—. No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Loki. Olvidé nuestro picnic y te dejé afuera por horas. Soy quien te golpeó y... ¿Aún tienes esa magulladura? Dios, Loki, lo siento, lo siento tanto. No tenías que mentirle a Madre y a Padre, merecía cualquier castigo...

—Pero yo te perdoné. Está bien, Thor. En cualquier caso, no debí haber ido sin ti.

—Jamás te volveré a lastimar de nuevo. —Thor apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Loki, cerrando los ojos—. Jamás te volveré a gritar tampoco. —Y dijo, curiosamente—: Lo prometo.

* * *

**XLVII. La mañana, parte dos...**

Thor se despierta, y la espalda de Loki está alineada contra su frente. Parpadea, preguntándose por qué todo está tan caliente.

Abrazar a Loki así se siente agradable.

Y entonces se incorpora de inmediato en la cama, las sábanas se juntan en su cadera. Apenas recuerda ser silencioso para así no despertar a Loki, baja de la cama con la vergüenza haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

Thor sale de la habitación con prisa, su mente llena con fragmentos de un sueño inducido por un cuerpo cálido presionado contra él toda la noche.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	6. XLVIII - LVIII

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:**Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**XLVIII. Pequeños consuelos...**

El clima sigue igual por el resto de la semana, y posteriormente, Thor se encuentra con una brazada de su hermano cada noche. Eventualmente, Loki deja de preguntar, sólo entrando en silencio; Thor escucha el leve chirrido de la puerta abriéndose como una señal para correrse y ofrecer un espacio en su cama. A veces, alcanzaría a vislumbrar los nudillos de Loki, blancos por apretar tanto las sábanas. Thor frotaría con sus manos sobre la espalda de Loki y le diría—: Está bien, el trueno no puede alcanzarnos.

A veces, Loki susurraría—: Gracias, hermano.

Thor, despilfarrando culpa y vergüenza, ahora una semana mayor, sólo negaría con la cabeza, acercándole, y ello diría más de lo que él alguna vez podría.

* * *

**XLIX. La computadora...**

El decimocuarto cumpleaños de Thor se aproxima rápidamente. Su padre compra una computadora nueva y le pasa la anterior a Thor. Está puesta en la habitación de este, ubicada en un escritorio destinado al estudio, pero, de todos modos, raramente es usado para ese próposito.

Loki le acompaña en su primera travesía por la red mundial (no que no la haya usado en la escuela, pero es nuevo para Loki). Su hermanito hace un sonido de gusto cada vez que su búsqueda _vacas_, o _batidos_, o _aves_devuelve más de cien mil resultados de imágenes.

Hay una sola silla, y por ello Loki trepa en el regazo de Thor para ver la pantalla. Thor persevera en estos casos, preguntándose qué es tan interesante de consultar cosas en Google, todo el rato tratando de esforzarse por ignorar la entidad en su regazo. A pesar de que están muy grandes para tal posición, Loki parece ser indeferente.

Luego hay veces cuando se digna sólo a tumbarse en su cama, porque no le gusta el calor que le inunda el pecho siempre que Loki está tan cerca de él.

* * *

**L. Una corrección...**

No le gusta que le guste.

* * *

**LI. Verano...**

El aire esta árido e insoportable, y Thor está tumbado en el sofá con un brazo extendido sobre su frente, maldiciendo al aire acondicionado internamente por apestar en ser un aire acondicionado. Sus padres están en el trabajo. Loki está en algún lado, quizás en su habitación otra vez, _aún_maravillándose con la computadora, a pesar de que la han tenido ya por un año.

— ¡Loki! —Grita Thor, pasándose una mano por el cabello humedecido por el sudor—. ¡Sal de mi habitación!

Escucha pies bajando las escaleras, y luego Loki aparece frente a él, luciendo mucho peor con las condiciones climáticas, y levemente austero. También sin camisa. —No me grites —dice, y entonces se escabulle.

Thor oye ruidos en la cocina. Gruñe y pone un brazo sobre su rostro de nuevo. Hace demasiado calor para esto. — ¡Ponte una camisa!

Un par de minutos después, algo frío empuja suavemente su mano. Loki le está extendiendo un vaso de agua, lleno hasta el borde con múltiples cubos de hielo, y luciendo completamente delicioso.

Thor masculla algo como—: Eres el mejor hermano de todos —antes de aceptarlo.

— ¿Te sientes como si fueras a morir? —Loki se sienta en su pierna (Thor ya es lo suficientemente alto para abarcar toda la longitud del sofá) sin llegar a derramar su propio vaso—. Me siento como si fuera a morir.

—_Luces_como si fueras a morir —dice Thor, observando las encendidas mejillas rojas y el cabello enmarañado de Loki—. Dios, Loki, te ves fatal.

Loki asiente con languidez. — ¿El aire acondicionado está encendido? —Pregunta, y ante la afirmación de Thor, suelta un quejido de angustia—. _Moriremos_.

Normalmente, Thor es el que puede lidiar con condiciones más calurosas, mientras que Loki parece resistente al frío. Pero hoy está un poco _demasiado_caluroso, y Thor siente como si se estuviera derritiendo. Con un gruñido, trata de sacar las piernas de debajo de Loki—. Quítate, vaca.

—Voy a ahogarte con mi agua —le dice Loki, inmóvil. No que Thor no lo esté haciendo ya por sí mismo, tratando de tomar mientras está acostado, y derramando agua por todos lados.

—Ni siquiera puedes inmovilizarme lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

— ¿Sí? —replica Loki—. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien justo ahora. —Pero se mueve, y Thor suspira con alivio, pensando que sus piernas finalmente serán liberadas. En cambio, Loki se sube sobre Thor, sosteniendo el vaso sobre sus cabezas—. Ahogarte —dice ante el chillido de indignación de Thor—, ¿recuerdas?

Thor le empuja y olvida que también tiene un vaso de agua en la mano.

Termina así: él y Loki echados en el sofá con dos vasos en el suelo y agua por todos lados (o quizás algo es sudor. Thor no quiere pensar en ello).

—Mira lo que hiciste —dice Loki, como si fuera culpa de Thor. Como si _Thor_fuera el que se está acurrucando a su hermano como una sanguijuela –No, no acurrucado, esa no es la palabra correcta– oh, pero, ¿de todos modo, quién querría estar _acurrucado_cuando hace tanto calor?

—Le diré a Madre que mojaste el sofá —dice Thor, con la voz amortiguada contra la clavícula de Loki.

—Yo le diré que _tú_me hiciste mojar el sofá.

—Quítate —gruñe Thor—. Y ponte una camisa, por amor a Cristo.

Loki cae rodando del sofá sin gracia, y regresa sin prisa a cualquier parte de la que había venido, mascullando—: Yo hago lo que quiero —sobre su hombro.

Thor resopla y se da vuelta en su otro costado. Le gustaría quitarse del creciente punto de humedad del cojín, pero esperará primero a que su problema se le pase primero.

* * *

**LII. Distanciándose, lentamente...**

Thor entra a secundaria, y no es nada como las películas hacen creer que es. Todos son en realidad bastante agradables, y la mayoría de los profesores son decentes. Las camarillas en la cafetería no son ruidosamente obvios ni nada, es sólo algo de barra libre, agarrar cualquier mesa que esté vacía, así que no eres el pobre imbécil que no tiene un lugar donde centarse. Nadie es encerrado en casilleros (por lo menos, no que Thor haya visto). Cada mes, una "reunión de aula" es organizada, aparentemente para alentar a los estudiantes a revelarse en contra de la intimidación. Thor no sabe por qué es necesaria. No ve que suceda.

(—Quizás porque _tú_le agradas a todos —dice Loki en voz baja, porque ha escuchado su razonable parte de burlas, amenzas, insultos; Thor baja su música y pregunta ajeno—: ¿Dijiste algo? —a lo que Loki niega con la cabeza. Hoy día, Thor hace oídos sordos a un montón de cosas).

Trata de hacer prueba para fútbol porque Sif está allí, pero resulta que no es muy ágil con los pies. Así que en cambio, intenta para fútbol americano, porque junto a tropezar gente, también le gusta entrarles. Entonces lee en algún folleto que en los colegios gustan de los chicos que hacen _lo-que-sea extracurricular_; se une a natación también. Se queda, porque en realidad también es bastante bueno en ello.

Como si dos actividades no fueran suficientes para mantenerle ocupado, sus amigos siempre están como mascotas que han sido privadas de atención. Están bastante lejos de gustarle a Loki, y sus padres son lo bastante tontos como para creer que están trabajando en algo relacionado con la escuela.

Thor a veces se ofrece a ir al parque con él, como si creyera que Loki aún no crecido, pero Loki recuerda Aquella noce y no quiere volver a poner un pie allí de nuevo. Cuando Thor sólo parece confundido y algo herido, Loki se pregunta si es el único que recuerda.

A veces cenan sin Thor, porque está en prática de nado o tiene un juego, o está con sus amigos. Esas veces, Loki intenta hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar la silla vacía a su lado.

A veces Thor le habla con brusquedad sin ninguna razón, fuera por interrumpir la frase de Loki con un irritado "Cállate" o por cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

A veces, Loki odia a Thor por hacer estas cosas, al punto donde considera revelar lo que realmente sucedió Aquella Noche. Pero las dudas le detienen: ¿le importaría a sus padres algo que pasó hacia tanto tiempo? Y después de la duda, el miedo comienza a rematar: no ha olvidado lo fuerte que puede ser Thor, las lindas magulladuras con las que su hermano puede decorar su piel.

A veces hay tormentas y un rayo parece alcanzar la gran ventana de su habitación, y Loki corre a la habitación de Thor como acostumbraba. Excepto que ahora la habitación de Thor casi siempre está cerrada con llave. Loki, sin querer regresar a su habitación, a veces baja arrastrando los pies a la sala de estar y duerme en el sofá, o a veces se acurruca contra la pared junto a la puerta de Thor.

Una vez, se despierta en la cama de su hermano en lugar de en el piso, Thor ya está despierto y medio vestido para ir a la escuela, y cuando Loki pregunta qué sucedió, Thor le dice—: No sé, estabas acurrucado como un gato afuera de mi puerta. Así que te cargué.

Loki piensa que debería sentirse feliz, pero en lugar de ello, la mortificación y la culpa se asientan. Thor sonaba cansado, quizás en el límite del enfado.

Musita un gracias y se marcha. Desde entonces, se asegura de escabullirse a su habitación antes de ser descubierto en la mañana. No quiere siquiera que Thor suene así de nuevo, por lo menos, no cuando le esté hablando a él.

Porque Loki sabe: ya no son tan cercanos como solían serlo. Siente a Thor distanciarse (o tal vez es _él_mismo, Loki, el que se distancia).

Y es un sentimiento fatal.

* * *

**LIII. Estrellas...**

Pero hay momentos poco comunes que a Loki le gustan más. Son aquellos en donde la puerta de Thor está abierta, y la presencia de Loki es bienvenida, y la conversación entre ellos es fácil; cuando Loki se siente como un _hermano_de nuevo.

La primera novia de Thor es, sin duda, nada especial. Su nombre es Stephanie-algo y es ella la que le pide salir porque es quien se atreve. Llevan cerca de una semana, cuando Thor le consigue liandose con alguien más en algún hueco.

—Bueno —dice Loki cuando Thor le cuenta, arrugando la nariz—, no deberías haber dicho sí en primer lugar. Pero su relación estaba condenada desde el principio, pues.

— ¿Qué te hace un experto? —Dice Thor arrastrado las palabras. Suspira y mira al techo. Extraña las estúpidas estrellas brillantes-en-la-oscuridad que Loki puso en su vieja habitación—. Oye, ¿todavía tienes esas estrellas?

— ¿Qué estrellas? Ah, aquellas. —Loki se inclina hacia atrás en la silla. Tiene once y sus miembros han cambiado de los de bebé regordete a unos desgarbados y largiruchos. Su cabello está oscuro y desaliñado como siempre, y las hebras le llegan hasta los hombros—. Dejaron de brillar, así que las quité.

Thor emite un sonido en contestación, perdiendo el interés en el tema. Su hermano necesita un corte de cabello. —Eh, ven acá. —Da unas palmadas en la cama.

Loki le mira interrogante, pero son raros los casos en los que no confiaba en su hermano. Obedientemente, abandona su silla y se sube junto a Thor.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Thor extiende una mano y tira de una de las puntas de su cabello. Loki le aparta la mano bruscamente, por supuesto, pero Thor sólo niega con la cabeza. —Crece más y te verás como una chica.

Loki se pone las manos en la cabeza, afrentado.

—Lo cortaré —manifiesta Thor y se levanta para encontrar un par de tijeras.

— ¡No! —Vocifera Loki como un loco, y Thor espera que no despierte a sus padres. Se agarra la cabeza protectoramente—. ¡Mantén tus gigantescas y tocas manos lejos de mi cabello!

—Sólo un recorte —dice Thor, alcanzando a enganchar un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Loki para acercarle. Utiliza las piernas para mantener a Loki en su lugar—. No vas a gustarle a las chicas si luces como una de ellas, Loki.

Su hermano finalmente deja de forcejear, aflojándose entre sus muslos y quedándose allí. —Vas a cortarlo torcido —farfulla malhumoradamente.

—Confía en mí —dice Thor, y hace el primer corte.

* * *

**LIV. El veredicto...**

—Demasiado corto —protesta Loki.

Thor está en la puerta, colo los brazos cruzados y estudiando a su hermano por el espejo, mientras Loki se pasa los dedos, de forma experimental, por el cabello. —Te sienta bien —comenta Thor.

_No funcionó_, dice una vocecita en lo profundo de su mente. _Sigues encontrándolo tan deseable como antes_

* * *

**LV. Las otras...**

Después de Stephanie, hay otras, por supuesto. Quizás hayan sido ocho o nueve al final de su primer curso, pero Thor no está seguro. Ninguna duró más de un mes.

_Tú sabes por qué_, se pone a cantar esa misma vocecita en su cabeza, _es porque ellas no son L..._

* * *

**LVI. La primerísima vez...**

Antes, había una fiesta. Thor no recuerda en casa de quién era, tampoco le importa, pero recuerda que era de alguien de último año, y la única razón por la que pudo venir fue porque Sif era muy amiga de ellos.

Podría haber habido algo en el ponche.

Mientras es dejado y apenas camina a la puerta principal de su casa sin caer de cara, _piensa_que podría haber habido algo en el ponche.

Sube las escaleras con dificultad, y la visión le da vueltas. La puerta más cercana está entreabierta, para el agradecimiento de Thor, así que la traspasa tambaleándose y apenas recuerda cerrar silenciosamente tras él. Se sube a la cama y allí se da cuenta de que no está solo.

— ¿Thor? —Escucha, y la voz es suave y perezosa.

Thor extiende un brazo para empujar al infractor, pero sus manos aterrizan en la suave y cálida piel de un cuello. Inhala con agudeza, su mente más clara de repente pero no lo suficiente como para notar a quien pertenece el cuerpo.

Sólo recuerda sueños, los que le atormentan el último año y medio. Recuerda soñar que sujetaba a un cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo, pero haciéndolo con gentileza, porque se sentía comos si fuera frágil.

Excepto que ahora no está soñando; esta es la realidad. Sus dedos se arrastran hacia abajo, trazando los contornos de una clavícula, luego abajo de un pecho plano (ah, entonces no es una chica), a una esbelta cadera.

Thor le da la vuelta, así está arriba. Las piernas se abren para que se acomode, o quizás él las separó –no está seguro. Al momento siguiente, sus caderas están oprimiéndose contra las otras, y la fricción es _deliciosa_.

—Thor —vuelve a esuchar, y es más un gimoteo comedido. Manos se aprietan en el cuello de su camisa, pero no hacen nada por apartarle o acercarle.

Pasa las manos apreciativamente por las largas piernas, luego las sube de nuevo. Mece sus caderas hacia adelante, con la excitación tensándose en sus pantalones. Conducido por la necesidad de _más_, comienza a ahondar en serio, cada arremetida provocando un dulce chillido del cuerpo debajo de él.

El placer aumenta rápidamente, y no pasa mucho antes de dar el último movimiento de sus caderas, el espiral en su bajo vientre finalmente se desata, y encuentra la dulce, dulce liberación...

* * *

**LVII. Demonios internos...**

(_Es tu hermano,_ bastardo, _enfermo, enfermo, enfermo, deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo, Loki es tu hermano..._)

* * *

**LVIII. Regreso a la sobriedad...**

Thor se despierta con una mancha húmeda en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Vagamente, escucha la puerta abriéndose, y se mueve rápidamente para cubrirse con una sábana.

Es Loki, medio escondido desde detrás de la puerta. — ¿Estás bien, Thor? —Pregunta tan suavemente, Thor casi no le escucha.

— ¿Eh? Sí, estoy despierto... _Ouch_. —Thor colapsa en las almohadas—. Donde est... ¿Dónde están Madre o Padre?

—Afuera.

Al menos puede consolarse con eso. — ¿Sabes dónde tenemos analgésicos? —Pregunta con una mueca de dolor. Nunca, jamás volverá a confiar en una fuente de ponche.

—Sí, um... Ya regreso. Te buscaré algunos.

—Espera Loki. —Thor le detiene antes de que pueda irse, volteándose hacia su hermano menor—. ¿Qué –_ouch, maldición_– sucedió anoche? —Aparte del sueño siendo la razón por la que sus pantalones están arruinados, por supuesto.

Loki calla por un par de segundos. —Viniste a casa ebrio —responde finalmente.

Y su hermanito nunca le ha mentido antes, así que Thor asiente y le cree. _Pero qué es eso en su cue..._–La cabeza le da punzadas de nuevo. Thor gime, rodándose y enterrando la cara en una almohada.

Por lo menos había tenido un sueño placentero.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. LXIV - LXVII

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**LXIV. La mañana siguiente...**

Hoy, la mañana está silenciosa. Loki suele ser quien intenta conversar, parloteando a todo el que quiera escuchar, pero esa mañana no hay nada salvo por un chisporroteo sosegado, el sonido de un huevo siendo cascado en un sartén. Por esto, Thor está agradecido, sentado en la mesa con la cabeza acunada en sus manos. Se pregunta si las resacas siempre serán así de fuertes.

No se da cuenta de lo hambriento que está hasta que Loki desliza un plato de tocino y huevos revueltos frente a él, echando vapor y oliendo absolutamente delicioso. Empieza a comer, y la comida ayuda con el golpeteo en su cabeza. Un tanto.

—¿Frío? —comenta con un bocado de comida. Loki no está frente a él, pero Thor no necesita una vista frontal completa para ver que está vistiendo una camisa de manga larga. El verano está terminando y el otoño está tomando su lugar gradualmente, pero no es tan malo —no todavía. Además, Loki siempre ha sido el que soporta más el frío.

La oscura cabeza de Loki se sacude en un asentimiento rápido, y murmura algo como—; Sí. —Pone la paleta en el borde del fregadero y se detiene frente a la cocina. Calor emana de la lisa superficie negra; ha olvidado apagarla, pero es levemente reconfortante.

—Loki —dice Thor, esta vez sin tanta comida embutida en la boca—. Loki —repite, sus cejas se arrugan con preocupación cuando su hermano no reacciona—. Apaga la...

Antes de que pueda terminar, la mano de Loki se extiende rápidamente para regresar el dial a _0_.

Este extraño comportamiento no está ayudando a Thor en lo absoluto, pero sabe que no puede sólo ignorarlo. —¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta, pero su hermano menor le agradece por su preocupación y desaparece por las escaleras.

* * *

**LXV. Ser justo...**

Al día siguiente, Thor llega tarde a casa, de su práctica de natación, y encuentra un par de zapatos de sobra en la puerta principal. —¿Quién ha venido? —le pregunta a su madre en la cocina, pasando una mano por su cabello mojado.

—Balder —responde ella. El olor de huevos cocinándose flota por toda la cocina, y ello le recuerda a Thor el día anterior. (Excepto que tal vez huele un poco mejor con los de Loki —no que se lo diría a su madre)—. Él y Balder están haciendo un trabajo.

Thor se mosquea por la idea de _ese_ chico en su casa. Considera a medias ir allí arriba e interrumpirles, pero Loki siempre ha procurado no interrumpir las secciones amatorias que tiene con las distintas novias que había traído a casa.

Casi una hora después su madre anuncia que la cena está lista y llama a los chicos para que bajen. Le pregunta a Balder si le gustaría quedarse, pero él declina, afirmando que algunos parientes están de visita y va a comer con ellos. Thor observa el despliegue asquerosamente cortés, e intenta no hacer una cara cuando Balder le sonríe a Loki, y Loki le devuelve la sonrisa, pareciendo sinceramente feliz. Es casi como la primera vez que se conocieron, y Thor finalmente se voltea. La visión está sacando a la luz sentimientos menos que aconsejables.

Escucha la puerta principal cerrarse y deja salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. —Thor —llama su madre—, ¿vienes? —y él se levanta del sofá, con su estómago gruñendo.

Loki aún se sienta junto a él, y Thor recuerda cuando eran menores, cuando le empujaba levemente el pie y Loki regresaba el empujón y terminaban riendo y resoplando sobre la comida.

Esta noche, su madre comenta. —Balder es un joven simpático.

Loki se encoge de hombros, cogiendo sus utensilios. —Supongo.

Y Thor la odia, la manera en la que su hermano parece al borde de sonreír, sus mejillas cerca de teñirse de rosa. Sabiendo que esa no era la razón que lo empeoraba; el apetito de Thor se va al traste y pasa el resto de la noche jugando con la comida en su plato.

* * *

**LXVI. Marcas...**

Pero Loki no ha conversado con él desde ayer, y Thor está seguro de que su hermanito está ocupado evitándole. La primera reacción es dolor —_hice algo mal por qué no sólo me lo dices e intentaré enmendarlo_—, luego furia —_qué te he hecho, por qué eres tan así, por qué, por qué, por qué_—, y finalmente, resignación: _Quizás debería disculparme_.

No, Thor aún no entiende exactamente qué le ha hecho a Loki. Pero recuerda un caso años atrás y decide que no será autocomplaciente. No de nuevo.

—Oye, Loki —llama suavemente, subiendo las escaleras. Sus padres se han retirado a su habitación y Thor finalmente se ha cansado de la televisión. (Igual, no hay nada bueno ya, salvo unas repeticiones).

La luz es visible desde debajo de la puerta de Loki, así que Thor asume que sigue despierto. Golpea la puerta débilmente como advertencia y entonces entra tan silenciosamente como puede. —¿Sigues levantado?

Sí, Loki lo está, y está parado enfrente del espejo, una mano subiendo su camisa y revelando su cadera marcada por una gris... _algo_.

Loki se da la vuelta, bajándose la camisa de un tirón con los ojos muy abiertos y un tartamudeo de—: Th-Thor...

Thor cruza la habitación en cuatro zancadas, una mano sobre la cadera de Loki para inmovilizar la suya y otra agarrando el borde de su camisa, tirando de ella para subirla de nuevo, revelando la magulladura que mancha la pálida piel _pura_.

La ira estalla en su interior, y prácticamente gruñe—: ¿Qué es esto? —Lo entiende, Loki se hiere fácilmente, pero, ¿por qué demonios él, _su hermanito_, tendría una en la cadera —y en la forma de una mano, no obstante?

—Hermano, por favor. —La mano libre de Loki va a su antebrazo, apretando, tratando de liberarse.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Thor trata de mantener la voz baja, porque la puerta sigue abierta y sus padres podrían oír por casualidad, pero se le está haciendo más y más difícil controlarse. Las piezas comienzan a encajar; alcanza el cuello de la camisa de Loki y, a pesar del chillido de protesta de su hermano, lo baja también.

Hay otra magulladura allí, ya algo desvanecida, pero lo suficientemente intacta para que Thor se dé cuenta de que es un chupetón. Su hermanito _tiene un chupetón_.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —exige bruscamente. Los ojos de Loki, llenos de terror y desconcierto, se funden con los suyos.

Thor le agita una, dos veces, gruñe de nuevo. —_¿Quién te hizo esto?_ —Y en el silencio de Loki, una idea se le ocurre a Thor—: ¿Fue Balder? ¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo con él antes? ¿Tu _trabajo_? No sé de tú, Loki, pero yo nunca he tenido un _trabajo_ como ese antes. —Está furioso a este punto, pero también dolido y traicionado, porque, cómo se atreve Loki a hacer _eso_ con alguien como _Balder_, cómo se atreve a pensar que le pertenece a alguien más que a Thor...

—Thor —articula Loki débilmente. Su mano se ha movido del brazo de su hermano a su pecho, tratando de alejar al mayor en vano—. Por favor, detente, eso _duele_.

¿Pero todo lo hacía, cierto? Loki con esa piel sensible, para ser mimada y protegida porque, Dios no lo quiera, a su pobre hermanito le pase _algo_ malo. ¿Y si lo hacía? Bueno, a quién más habría que culpar sino a Thor, el que se suponía que debía cuidar de él; el que, si falla en hacerlo, será castigado.

Pero esto es demasiado satisfactorio, tener a su hermano así de indefenso. Piensa que podría haber sentido una punzada de este (¿sádico? _No, no..._) placer antes, pero nunca ha sido tan prominente. La muñeca de Loki es como una ramita en el agarre de Thor, podría ser quebrada con un fácil movimiento.

—Le diré a Madre y a Padre —amenaza, sus palabras alimentadas por odio, ira y amargura—. Jesús, Loki, tienes _doce años_, ¿qué estabas pensando?

— ¡Fuiste tú! —grita Loki, y la exclamación sobresalta tanto a Thor que suelta su asimiento. Loki aparta su brazo, retrocede un paso.

La confusión se disipa. Un poco. No lo suficiente para detener a Thor de querer extender la mano, para agarrar, _herir_...—¿Qué dijiste?

—Fuiste tú —repite Loki. Sus ojos parpadean hacia la puerta, como si esperara que sus padres se hayan despertado, pero están solos. Su mirada se mueve a algún otra parte, salta a lugares al azar en la habitación, pero no a Thor. _Nunca_ a Thor—. Y sí, sé que tengo doce años —dice. Su voz tiembla, pero no hace pausa, no, esto ha estado en su cabeza por demasiado tiempo—. ¿Así que qué estabas pensando _tú_?

Thor se pone rígido, y la respiración de Loki se dificulta. Toda confianza deja su sistema en una exhalación. _Ya lo he hecho_, piensa. _Se enojará más y me hará daño..._

—Mentiroso —dice Thor sin aliento. Da un paso hacia Loki. Sus dedos se aprietan y aflojan, picando por hacer algo—. No te _atrevas_ a decir eso.

—Viniste a casa ebrio. —Loki obliga a estas palabras a caer de su lengua—. Y-yo estaba dormido, y tú entraste, y entonces comenzaste... Tú...—Su voz se apaga, tiene las mejillas rojas encendidas, incapaz de continuar—. En-Entonces después tú... sólo _saliste_ y cuando fui a ver, estabas dormido en tu habitación. Y en la mañana, no dijiste nada de eso, nada en absoluto, y yo estaba confundido, tal vez no lo recordabas, tal vez ahora me odiabas, no lo sabía, así que no dije nada...

—Eso es imposible. —Pero incluso mientras Thor dice esto, lo cree menos y menos—. Fue un sueño.

—Si lo fue, entonces yo no tendría los moretones, o sí —susurra Loki, y se encuentra apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared, sintiéndose mareado. El corazón le palpita violentamente en su caja torácica y quiere que la tierra se abra y se lo trague entero.

Finalmente, _finalmente_, Thor habla de nuevo. Loki aguarda por ello, la denuncia, pero no llega.

Thor está cerca de repente, acorralándole eficazmente entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—No le dirás una palabra de esto a Madre o a Padre —murmura—, ¿entiendes? Si lo haces, entonces evita...

Thor no necesita terminar la amenaza. Loki niega con la cabeza frenéticamente, ignorando las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar del rabillo de sus ojos (porque llorar es para _bebés_). —No —concuerda, su voz rasposa—, claro que no lo haré.

Thor se aleja, y Loki da un pequeño suspiro de alivio. —Bien. —Finalmente reúne suficiente valor para mirar a Thor, fríos ojos azules le devuelven la mirada—. Tampoco volverás a sacar el tema.

—Nunca —accede Loki, todo promesas.

Thor le deja en paz por el resto de la noche, y continuaría así por el resto de la semana.

Loki se sube a su cama y usa las manos para improvisar una almohada bajo su cabeza, si sólo estas dejaran de temblar.

* * *

**LXVII. Lo que realmente sucedió...**

El trabajo era más fácil de lo que creían, y terminaron una hora después que Balder llegara. Pero Loki no quería que su amigo se fuera —Thor aún no estaba en casa, y ello sería estar aburrido por todo el lugar—, y le dijo a Balder que se podía quedar un poquito más, si quería. Para su agradecimiento, Balder aceptó.

Charlaron trivialmente, Loki colgando desde arriba hasta el borde de la cama y Balder extendiéndose en el suelo. Balder era el tipo de amigo con el que Loki se sentía completamente cómodo. Nunca había dudado sobre contarle algo, porque nunca se había preocupado por que Balder le juzgara.

Así que no dudó al preguntar—: ¿Por qué crees que la gente se besa?

Balder se movió a su lado, sus ojos azules observándole con curiosidad. Le recordaban a los de Thor, pero eran más suaves. Algo así. —Um, no lo sé —dijo, arrugando la nariz por la extraña pregunta—. ¿Para mostrarse que se quieren?

—¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

—Sólo a mis padres, pero no creo que estés hablando de ese tipo de beso. Así que no. —Balder hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué?

Ello evocó un recuerdo lejano. —Sólo pensaba —respondió—. ¿Besarías a alguien?

—Alguien me dijo que besabas a alguien si le amabas. Así que lo haría, supongo. Si realmente me gusta. —Balder se estaba sonrojando a este punto—. De verdad, ¿por qué estás haciendo todas estas preguntas raras, Loki?

Loki pensó en dos cosas: un beso accidental, y luego otro, más sensible, entre un ebrio y quien le había retenido bajo él.

Si se suponía que los besos eran para la gente que amabas, entonces esas veces significaban que Thor le amaba, ¿cierto?

Loki se tocó el costado medio conscientemente.

—Te lo dije, sólo estaba pensando —dijo, dándose vuelta. Cambió el tema rápidamente, satisfecho con las respuestas que había recibido—. Ven, ¿quieres jugar algunos juegos?

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. LVXIII - LXXXI

  
Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

Historia original aquí.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**LVXIII. Errores...**

—Nunca —había dicho.

No fue la mirada aterradora en los ojos de su hermano lo que le llevó a acceder, ni tampoco la perspectiva de que sus padres lo averiguaran. No fue que Loki temiera a lo que haría Thor si se negaba. No era que se sentía igual, indignado, arrepentido, que él también quería dejarlo atrás, olvidar.

Esperó que algo pasara —que su hermano le agarrara, para...

... ¿hacer qué?

_¿Qué quieres que haga, Loki?_

—Nunca —dijo Loki, porque no le gustaban estos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en él, odiaba ese algo parecido a la _decepción_ que se había asentado, pesado, en su estómago.

* * *

**LXIX. Errores...**

Lleva trece días —no es que Loki esté contando.

En el decimocuarto, viene a casa para ver a Thor sentado en las escaleras del porche. —... ¿Quieres pasarte por mi casa? —pregunta Balder despacio cuando se detienen en el camino de entrada, y Loki lo considera. Balder siempre parece saber qué decir.

—Hoy no —dice Loki con decisión. Porque no será un cobarde—. Tengo tareas que hacer.

No le ha dicho nada a Balder, pero sabe que su amigo ha vislumbrado lo que está bajo sus mangas largas. Y aunque Balder no lo exprese en voz alta, Loki cree que ya ha descubierto algunas cosas.

—¿Estás seguro? —insiste su amigo, sus ojos azul claro brillan con preocupación genuina.

—Estoy seguro. —Loki sonríe—. Gracias de todos modos, Balder.

Balder da un asentimiento brusco antes de irse, aunque vacilante. Loki espera hasta que está fuera de vista antes de caminar hacia adelante.

Thor no se ha movido, encorvado sobre algo en su mano. Cuando Loki está lo bastante cerca, se da cuenta de que está escuchando alguna música —probablemente es por ello que no ha notado su llegada.

Thor no alza la mirada cuando Loki le pasa por delante. Loki pone una mano en el pomo, y entonces escucha—: Está cerrado.

Se vuelve a mirar a su hermano. —¿Por qué?

—Nos quedamos afuera. —Thor finalmente se quita uno de los auriculares, y se reclina en sus codos, aún sin mirarle—. Mamá y papá no están en casa, y yo dejé mis llaves en mi habitación. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Tú tienes las tuyas?

Loki piensa en sus llaves, dejadas sobre la mesa —en su habitación. Se las han dado hace poco y aún no tiene el hábito de cargarlas con él—. No —admite dócil, dudando de incitar la irascibilidad de Thor.

Thor suspira. —Sí, no creí que lo hicieras —dice de una manera que hace a Loki sentirse mal—. Mamá y papá no vendrán por una hora. —Se detiene abruptamente.

Por un par de minutos, Loki sólo se queda allí, con los dedos jugando con las correas de su mochila —hasta que Thor le mira de nuevo y dice—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Loki le lanza una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿No vas a ir a la casa de Balder, o lo que sea? —Thor se voltea de nuevo, y Loki cree ver molestia apareciendo en sus facciones.

—No —responde, pero, de todos modos, cómo es que se supone que Thor le escuche. Deja caer la mochila junto a la puerta y se sienta furtivamente al otro lado de la escalera.

Trata de leer por unos pocos minutos, pero finalmente se da por vencido cuando sus dedos amenazan con helarse en el frío aire. Sólo lleva una chaqueta ligera; no había esperado quedarse fuera en el frío por tanto tiempo.

Algún rato después, Thor finalmente toma nota de la forma en la que su hermano está tratando de tirar de las mangas de la chaqueta sobre sus manos para abrigarse. Loki escucha otro suspiro, y luego fuera de su visión periférica, ve a Thor levantarse para acercarse.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste una chaqueta más gruesa? —gruñe, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor toscamente.

Loki se tensa. Se pregunta si es una prueba. —No esperaba quedarme afuera al llegar. —Al final, la necesidad de calor le gana a su paranoia, y se deja atraer.

—De acuerdo.

Thor se ha puesto su auricular de nuevo y continua escuchando música, y esta está tan alta que Loki puede oír algunas de las letras. Su hermano es un peso cálido y solido tras él, una protección del frío. No han estado así de cerca en... un largo tiempo, Loki lo extraña.

—Realmente te extraño, Thor. —Sabe que su hermano no puede oírle por su música, pero, sin embargo, Loki susurra estas palabras. No alza la mirada, para que Thor no sea capaz de leer sus labios. Suspira y se inclina hacia el calor que procede del cuerpo de su hermano—. Realmente te extraño.

Juntos, esperan.

* * *

**LXX. Errores...**

(Esa Noche nunca surge de nuevo, porque Loki así lo prometió).

Despacio, gradualmente, él y Thor vuelven a caer en un estado de normalidad —_salvo_ que no lo es del todo, porque cada toque o mirada que Thor envía en su dirección es prudente y cautelosa.

Pero Thor tampoco le grita o hace daño, y la piel de Loki permanece perfecta por semanas. Ya no necesita ponerse ilógicas camisas de manga larga. De vez en cuando, Thor le pide que le ayude a hacer su tarea de historia, o a veces es Inglés, y Loki se quedaría incluso después de que la tarea fuera guardada en la mochila de Thor. Se tumbaría en la cama de Thor con un libro, leyendo mientras su hermano termina algo en la computadora. Y Thor empujaría su tobillo suavemente, pidiendo espacio, y Loki haría espacio para él. Esas son las veces que le gustan más a Loki; el pasado cae a sus alrededores, pero ninguno dice nada. Así, Loki puede pretender que esas cosas nunca sucedieron.

Recuerda un hermano mayor, una figura dorada bajo la luz del sol, ayudándole a caminar, arrastrándole en su carrito, negándose a apartarse de su lado tercamente cuando estaba enfermo. Entonces Loki se acurruca en su lado y sus brazos rozan la piel de alguien más, y piensa, _Oh, nunca salió_.

* * *

**LXXI. Errores...**

Primer día de secundaria: Loki está en varias clases avanzadas. Los estudiantes de los cursos superiores, cuando el profesor dice su nombre al pasar la lista, preguntan—: ¿Odinson? ¿Eres el hermano de Thor?

—No te pareces a él en nada —dicen, claramente sin intención de ofender, pero igual duele un poco.

El almuerzo es en el séptimo período, lo que es _atroz_, porque es demasiado tarde y para entonces, Loki está hambriento. Cuando entra por primera vez a la cafetería, es abrumado por la cantidad de estudiantes. Ninguno le está prestando atención, pero aun así se siente observado. Elige un puesto vacío cercano al fondo, deja su mochila y va a ponerse en la fila.

Saluda a un par de amigos en el camino —Amora, Steve, Natasha, Darcy— y considera preguntar si podría sentarse con ellos, pero ya parecen establecidos, los asientos están todos ocupados, y decide que no quiere echar a alguien por casualidad de su silla.

Cuando regresa, su mochila está en el suelo, y hay otros estudiantes mayores sentados en su lugar. —Disculpen —dice, pero parecen no escucharle.

Con un suspiro, recoge su mochila y se va a la biblioteca.

Allí, se encuentra con su hermano, sentado en una de las mesas y encorvado sobre algo de matemática. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta Thor, casi acusador, al mirar la bandeja de Loki.

Loki se remueve, inseguro. —Almorzar.

—No se permite comida aquí.

—La bibliotecaria dijo que podía.

La señora le miró y sonrió, casi comprensivamente, tristemente, y le permitió seguir. Tenía una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda; Loki pensó que quizás la había tenido cuando estaba en secundaria. Quizás ella también se resignaba a comer en la biblioteca también. Quizás ella sabía cómo se sentía.

O quizás simplemente le tenía lástima.

Thor se estira y quita su mochila de una silla. —Entonces siéntate aquí. No querrás que los tipos tomen tu dinero.

Los ojos de Loki se ampliaron mientras tomaba asiento. —Ellos... ¿ellos hacen eso?

—No. —Los labios de Thor se dividen en una sonrisa, y vuelve a sus papeles—. Probablemente te meterán en un casillero. Creo que encajarías.

Loki hace un sonido de temor.

—Sólo bromeo —dice Thor, aun sonriendo para sí—. Yo mataría a todo el que te pusiera un dedo encima.

* * *

**LXXII. Errores...**

El día siguiente, los mismos chicos le quitan su lugar de nuevo —así que Loki vuelve a la biblioteca, y su hermano está allí otra vez. —No, en serio, ¿alguien se está metiendo contigo? —pregunta Thor.

—No. —Loki se sienta—. Sólo prefiero sentarme aquí.

Thor le mira fijamente, no impresionado, pero no dice nada más del asunto.

* * *

**LXXXIII. Errores...**

—¿Quiénes son? —dice Thor al sexto día—. Me haré cargo de ellos.

—No hay nadie —insiste Loki. Y luego, con más duda—: Me gusta sentarme aquí. Me gusta sentarme contigo.

* * *

**LXXIV.**

En el bus, Thor se sienta con sus amigos, y Loki se conforma con sentarse con un chico silencioso llamado Bruce. Puede oír a su hermano, a pesar de que está adelante y Thor está todo el viaje atrás. Thor parece convertirse en una persona diferente cuando está con sus amigos: alegre, carismático, simpático. Con Loki, es más sombrío, más reservado. Loki no está seguro de si ello es algo malo o no.

Alrededor de un mes en el año escolar, Loki divisa una camioneta moviéndose frente al bordillo. Le pregunta a Thor si Sif se va a mudar (y trata de no sonar demasiado optimista), pero su hermano dice que no. La próxima vez que Loki ve a Balder, le pregunta—: ¿Hay nuevas personas mudándose? —Lo espera.

Balder parece avergonzado, desviando su mirada al suelo. —Iba a decirte, pero ya no nos vemos tanto...

—¿Decirme qué, Balder?

—Mi papá consiguió un nuevo trabajo en otro estado, así que... nos mudaremos.

Loki casi grita, consternado, y no le importa si tiene ahora quince años y pasó el momento de berrinches. —_Te mudarás, por qué no me dijiste, pensé que era tu mejor amigo, traidor..._—Ambos están sentados en el césped, y Loki casi brinca sobre él.

Balder le abraza abruptamente, como para reprimir sus reclamos. —Basta, Loki —casi suplica—. Iba a decirte, ¡lo juro! Pero mi mamá ha estado tratando de convencer a papá para que nos deje aquí, y él está a punto de aceptar... No quería que te desquiciaras sin razón.

—¿Estarás aquí para Navidad? —farfulla Loki—. Íbamos a tener una gran cena, y yo tenía una idea para tu regalo...

—Por supuesto que estaré aquí para Navidad. —Balder le suelta—. Mi mamá es abogada, si puede convencer a una corte entera, entonces podrá convencer a mi papá.

—Será mejor que lo haga —dice Loki, tratando de ser amenazante, pero está demasiado centrado en el pensamiento de perder a su mejor amigo.

—De todos modos, si me mudara...

—Lo que no harás.

—Cierto. _Si_ me mudara, te hablaría todos los días, sabes, o al menos lo intentaría. Seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos.

—No quiero que te vayas —dice Loki, de repente sintiéndose muy pequeño y solo. Arranca la hierba y piensa en todos los diminutos microorganismos en ella, continuando con sus vidas micro orgánicas, ajenos a su dilema.

¿Semejantes cosas diminutas se preocupaban por los amigos?

A veces deseaba ser uno de ellos.

* * *

**LXXV.**

El veintitrés de diciembre, la casa a su derecha está vacía.

—¿Balder? —Loki golpea la puerta con fuerza, toca el timbre, mira por la pequeña ventana del garaje. No hay ningún carro adentro, y nadie viene a la puerta.

Angustiado, Loki regresa a casa, caminando por la nieve que le llega a los tobillos, y le pregunta a su madre—: ¿Balder se mudó?

Su madre parece perpleja. —Sí, se fueron esta tarde. Creí que lo sabías.

—¡Estaba en la escuela! —grita Loki—. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber? _¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle adiós?_

Sube airado a su habitación, Thor está cepillándose los dientes en el baño. —¿Por qué _estás_ tan enfadado? —pregunta, dejando el cepillo de dientes.

Loki le ignora y entra pisando fuerte a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él. Se entierra bajo las almohadas y sábanas y escucha el sonido de agua corriendo, su propia respiración pesada, sintiendo sus ojos escocer...

Thor entra un par de minutos después y se tumba junto a él. —Pensé que lo sabías. —Le oye decir Loki.

Aparta la sábana para mirar a Thor. —¡Vete!

—Sabía que él era un imbécil —dice Thor, ignorándole.

—_Vete_. —Loki hierve de ira—. No hables así de él.

—Era tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así? El bastardo ni siquiera se despidió.

—¡Cállate!

—También le compraste un regalo de navidad, ¿no? Apuesto a que si él lo supiera, simplemente habría...

—Basta —dice Loki una última vez, débilmente—. Déjalo, sólo _déjalo_. —No ha llorado desde hace mucho (llorar es para bebés), y no romperá ese récord esta noche. Vuelve a poner la sábana sobre su cabeza, negándose a seguir escuchando a Thor.

—Yo no te haría eso. —Los brazos de Thor están a su alrededor, de repente, abrazándole un poco demasiado fuerte. Por un par de segundos, se quedan así, Loki con temor a moverse, hasta que Thor continúa suavemente—: Te he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. —Titubea—. Yo... pienso mucho en esa noche, ¿sabes? Me odio cada segundo por eso. —Respira profundo—. Pero yo nunca, jamás, te dejaría Loki. —Susurra—: Nunca.

* * *

**LXXVI.**

En la víspera de Navidad, sus padres invitan a un par de amigos de la familia. Loki no conoce a la mayoría, así que se queda allí la primera hora, más o menos, antes de escabullirse escaleras arriba. Mira fuera de la ventana, hacia la casa vacía que solía ser la de Balder. Empujando el resentimiento creciente, decide que no quiere ir a su habitación después de todo, y se dirige a la de Thor.

—¿Tampoco te gustó la fiesta? —pregunta su hermano, sentado en el suelo con una lata de cerveza junto a su rodilla.

Loki se sienta a su lado. —Se supone que no debes beber eso.

—Tengo dieciocho —responde Thor frívolamente—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—No —dice Thor con contundencia—. La lata ni siquiera está abierta, ¿o no lo notaste?

—Eso no significa que no hayas tomado ya otras diez.

—Entonces ven aquí —exige Thor, y no espera por buena voluntad, antes de agarrar a Loki por los hombros, volteándole, y besándole de lleno en los labios—. Maldito muérdago —refunfuña en el beso, y entonces este se hace más intenso, y Loki quiere decirle que _no hay ningún muérdago, estás siendo ilusorio, hermano, realmente estás ebrio, ¿no es así?_

Pero no lo hace, porque estaría mintiendo si dijera que es capaz de pensar coherentemente.

Porque una noche, hace un año, cuando la misma boca le besó por primera vez, él podría —podría, podría, _podría_— haber correspondido.

Thor retrocede, repentinamente.

—Qué...—dice Loki, un poco sin aliento—. ¿Hice algo...?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué te detuviste?

La frustración se abre camino en su tono; Thor resopla.

—Para ser un genio, realmente puedes ser un idiota a veces, Loki.

* * *

**LXXVII.**

De hermanos, todos en general: Suceden cosas, de insignificantes, a malas, a peores, pero todo ello se convierte en _sucedió_, pasado. Una pelea podría durar una semana, pero podría tomar un día para reconciliarse —y a veces ni siquiera es necesario pedir disculpas en voz alta antes de que estén jugando juntos de nuevo.

Aquí, no hay que decir ninguna disculpa en voz alta.

* * *

**LXXVIII.**

Al segundo día, después del descanso de invierno, Loki va a la biblioteca sin almuerzo y llorando.

—¿Qué pasó? —exige Thor, levantándose para verle, pero su hermano sólo colapsa en la silla. Su cabello está mojado, las hebras empapando los hombros de su camisa, y está temblando, temblando tanto...

Tartamudea una historia, pero Thor apenas entiende algo de esta. Frunciendo el ceño por la atención indeseada que reciben de los otros estudiantes, se inclina hacia adelante, agarra los hombros de Loki y expresa—: Deja de llorar y dime qué sucedió.

En medio, capta _nadando_ y _agua_ y _asustado_ y _ahogando_. Thor rememora su propio primer año y recuerda el equipo de natación en el gimnasio.

—Pero no te ahogaste, cierto —le dice a Loki, tratando de calmarle—. Estás bien, estás aquí, Loki. No hay nada a lo que temer.

—M-m-e h-h-harán v-volver m-mañana —hipa Loki. Nunca se ha visto tan aterrorizado, tan nervioso—. M-me hicieron m-m-meterme en e-el agua hoy, yo n-no quería h-hacerlo, p-pero ellos _me obligaron_, y yo no quiero v-volver, Thor. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero...

Thor aprieta su mano. —¿Natación? ¿No sabes cómo nadar, Loki?

—Los brazos me dolían. —Loki sigue divagando entre lágrimas—. Les d-dije que n-no podía más, pero n-no m-e escucharon.

—¿Los profesores? —pregunta Thor, sin dar crédito, pero Loki ya no le responde. Con un suspiro, Thor simplemente deja que Loki se agarre a él, permitiendo que el resto de sus lágrimas salgan.

* * *

**LXXIX.**

—No le digas a Madre o a Padre —le suplica Loki en el bus—. Pensarán que estoy empeorando de nuevo, y no es así. —Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, llenos de ansiedad—. De verdad que no.

Al día siguiente, Thor falsifica una nota, excusando a Loki para no nadar.

—Esta es la única vez que haré esto —advierte—. Debes pedirle ayuda a tus profesores, Loki.

Loki se está moviendo, inquieto, con la nota en su mano. Asiente, breve y entrecortadamente. —No me agradan —dice con desánimo—..., ¿me _enseñarás_, Thor?

—Ya estoy lo bastante ocupado...

—_Por favor_, haré algo a cambio, tu tarea si quieres, o tus quehaceres.

Thor le observa con cautela. —¿Es así de malo?

Los ojos de Loki revolotean, con vergüenza. —No me gusta tener miedo de ahogarme. —(Balder me habría enseñado, piensa. Pero Thor no es Balder; Balder se ha ido).

El bus emite un chirrido al detenerse. Thor se echa la mochila al hombro, levantándose. —De acuerdo, bien. Hay nado libre después de la escuela, así que podemos hacerlo. —Durante su caminata a casa, codea el brazo de su hermano y dice, casi en broma, pero no del todo—. Estás en deuda conmigo.

* * *

**LXXX.**

—¿Está Loki en casa? —preguntó Balder.

La fecha era veintidós de diciembre.

Thor mantuvo la puerta abierta, casi tentado a cerrarla en la cara del chico. Estaba helando. —No, se quedó en la escuela por un club —dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh. —Balder pareció avergonzado. Por un momento pareció considerar irse, entonces de repente le extendió un paquete a Thor—. ¿Puedes darle esto?

— ¿Qué es? —Thor asintió cautelosamente. Ya tenía una vaga idea; el brillante envoltorio navideño lo revelaba.

—Un regalo de despedida. Hay... Hay un sobre adentro, una carta para él. —Balder jugueteó con los dedos de sus guantes, parado allí incómodamente—. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que lo reciba?

Thor finalmente lo tomó. —Sí, seguro.

Las facciones de Balder se relajaron, y miró a Thor con gratitud. —Gracias —dijo. Entonces agregó—: Y-y, ¿podrías decirle también que lo siento? ¿No dárselo yo mismo? Mis padres no quieren esperar más...

—Sí, no, entiendo —aseguró Thor con un asentimiento—. Se lo explicaré.

Tocaron una bocina.

—Ese es mi papá —dijo Balder con bochorno—. Entonces s-supongo que me voy. Nunca hablé contigo, Thor, pero realmente eras genial. —Sonrió—...Cuida de Loki, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —dijo Thor, e incluso se despidió con un gesto mientras el chico más joven corría de nuevo hacia el auto.

* * *

**LXXXI.**

El regalo permanece en alguna parte, en el fondo de un armario oscuro.

* * *

**Continuará...**  


* * *

  



	9. LXXXII - LXXXVII

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**LXXXII.**

Sus padres están fuera, y Loki ya ha intentado entretenerse con la televisión, pero no funcionó (en realidad nunca lo hace). Finalmente, se digna a subir a la habitación de su hermano; literalmente no ha visto a Thor en todo el día, y es bien entrada la tarde.

—Thor, ¿puedo pasar?

—¿Para qué son tus piernas?

Loki hace un mohín y entra a la habitación.

Thor está sentado en su mesa. No se ha volteado para ver a Loki, sus dedos siguen tecleando en el teclado. —¿En qué trabajas? —pregunta Loki, derrumbándose en la cama de su hermano—. No has salido de tu habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer, y eso _no es normal_ para ti, Thor Odinson. —Sonríe perezosamente, mirando al techo.

—Solicitudes —responde Thor, y ello hace que la expresión de Loki vacile un poco.

Se rueda sobre su estómago, observando la espalda de su hermano. —¿Para qué?

—Universidad. ¿Qué más?

—Oh. Claro. —La sonrisa ya se ha ido por completo, Loki apoya su mentón en sus antebrazos. Es un concepto extraño, que Thor se irá un día, que esta habitación estará vacía. Ello deja una sensación rara en su pecho.

Algo cruje, Thor ha girado la silla para mirarle de frente, y está llamándole con una mano. —Ven aquí.

Loki presiona el rostro en la suave manta. —Me gusta aquí.

—Loki —dice Thor, más bajo, y hay algo en su voz que convence a Loki de levantarse.

—¿También necesitas ayuda para escribir tus solicitudes para las universidades? —Loki quiere sonar sarcástico, pero su voz se quiebra un poco cerca del final. Se detiene frente a Thor, de pie, pero su hermano le pone las dos manos alrededor de la cintura y le acerca, hasta que no tiene más opción que sentarse en el regazo del mayor.

—Loki, oye. Mírame. —Thor pasa los dedos por el cabello de Loki, reconfortante—. No me iré por siempre.

_Bien podría ser así_, piensa Loki, imaginando los cientos de períodos para el almuerzo que tendrá que soportar él solo. Asiente ante las palabras de Thor, y se apretuja más cerca, poniendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hermano para equilibrarse. Apenas cuadran en la silla, los pies de Loki cuelgan y aun así no tocan el suelo por completo. Se siente muy pequeño así, a pesar de ser sólo cuatro años menor, pero no puede decir que le disguste el sentimiento.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —pregunta, y se hincha de júbilo cuando Thor le pone una mano en la espalda —no para apartarle, sino para mantenerle allí en su lugar.

Termina quedándose dormido, y Thor se queda sin finalizar sus solicitudes ese día. El mayor suspira cuando escucha el leve ronquido de Loki, sabiendo que debería acostar a su hermano en la cama, darse la vuelta y seguir en lo suyo, pero no lo hace.

Más tarde esa noche, su espalda duele en protesta cuando finalmente se levanta para moverlos a la cama. Loki tiene un fuerte agarre en su camisa, así que Thor supone que no puede venir mal y se desliza bajo las mantas con él.

El sueño no viene fácilmente. Thor baja la mirada para ver a su hermanito, y la culpa vuelve —no, nunca se fue— a corroer sus entrañas. Mirándole, Thor se pregunta por qué siquiera ha querido lastimar a algo tan frágil.

Pone un mechón de cabello perdido tras la oreja de Loki. como si se supusiera que ello fuera a componer algo.

* * *

**LXXXIII.**

El mes siguiente encuentra a los dos hermanos caminando juntos por la calle. No hace mucho frío, la temperatura está por encima de los cuarenta, pero Loki lleva guantes y una bufanda. Está gravemente tentado a tomar la mano de Thor mientras caminan, justo como solían hacer, pero ya casi tiene quince; seguramente están muy grandes.

Se dirigen a la oficina postal local. Thor tiene sus solicitudes para las universidades, completadas, metidas bajo su brazo.

—¿A dónde aplicaste? —pregunta Loki una vez.

—Está esta buena en Inglaterra. De todos modos, Papá siempre ha querido una excusa para mudarnos allí.

—Oh. Eso está bien.

—...estoy _bromeando_, Loki. —Thor le da un codazo en el hombro, notando la expresión turbada y desamparada de Loki—. Tal vez no deberías preguntar esas cosas si sólo te vas a enfadar.

—No estoy enfadado —dice Loki con indignación—. Tú puedes hacer absolutamente todo lo que quieras, ir a donde quieras.

Thor se ríe entre dientes, le revuelve el cabello en broma. —Si tú lo dices.

Cuando llegan a la oficina postal, Fandral también está allí. Tras unas preguntas de Thor, el otro chico también está enviando sus documentos de solicitudes. Él y Thor se enfrascan en una conversación casi de inmediato, y no parece notar a Loki hasta que el menor pincha el hombro de Thor y pregunta que si ya se van.

—Loki —dice Fandral, sonando sorprendido. Le mira una vez, dos veces, entonces sonríe, y Loki no puede evitar sentirse bajo escrutinio—. Vaya, estás más alto de lo que recuerdo. —Lo dice como si no se hubieran visto desde que tenían nueve, lo cual no es cierto, porque tienen la hora del almuerzo y Alemán juntos.

—Espérame —dice Thor, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano y hablando en voz baja. Sus ojos muestran un ligero disgusto, pero no está dirigido a Loki—. Estaré listo en un par de minutos.

Así que Loki intenta andar por la oficina postal por un rato, pero finalmente se aburre. El hombre detrás del mostrador se ve tan miserable como lo está él.

—Thor, esperaré afuera —le anuncia a su hermano, pero Thor está demasiado ocupado hablando y no le escucha.

Loki sale y toma un respiro hondo de aire fresco. Hay un banco afuera, y se sienta, esperando que Thor no tarde mucho.

Quince minutos después, Loki toca el espacio vacío a su lado y casi puede imaginar una cesta de picnic...

* * *

**LXXXIV.**

Cuando Thor finalmente sale, lo hace también con una mirada ligeramente aterrorizada en los ojos. Encuentra a Loki sentado en el banco y exige, un tanto acusador—: ¿A dónde fuiste?

—¿Aquí? —dice Loki, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Lo _hice_.

Entonces Thor parece recordar —la ira deja su rostro y es reemplazada por alivio. —Bueno, ya envíe las cosas.

—Bien por ti —dice Loki sardónicamente, sacando la lengua—. ¿Tenemos que ir a casa?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Yo no quiero ir a casa todavía —Últimamente, no ha estado fuera de la casa para algo más que la escuela, mayormente debido al tiempo. Esta es la temperatura más alta en la semana.

Thor no dice nada por un momento, así que Loki suspira bajito, notando que está por ser acribillado. Para su sorpresa, Thor finalmente se encoge de hombros y dice—: Entonces, ¿adónde quieres ir?

Loki vitorea para sí. —No lo sé —dice, lo que hace que se sienta un poco tonto. Sonríe radiante.

—Tenía la sensación de que dirías algo así. —Thor rueda los ojos, pero el gesto es afectuoso.

Terminan en una tienda de conveniencia, después de un viaje de diez minutos de Loki cambiando la estación de radio frecuente e incesantemente. —Sólo elige una —protesta Thor, y para fastidiarle, Loki la deja en una estación de música country.

Así que cuando finalmente apaga el motor y sale, Thor tiene que suspirar de alivio. Loki ya está adelante.

Adentro, la tienda ya está sobre decorada con parafernalia del día de San Valentín, corazones blancos, rosas y rojos por todas partes a pesar de que el día real todavía está a dos semanas de distancia. No sabe a dónde fue Loki, pero conoce a su hermanito lo bastante bien para revisar el pasillo de caramelos primero.

—Oh, no, no lo hagas —dice Thor, quitándole una tableta de chocolate de las manos—. Eres bastante hiperactivo _sin_ el azúcar. —Pero sabe que Loki intentará colar la tableta cuando esté pagando, así que no lo dice con mucha convicción

El próximo pasillo está lleno de tarjetas de San Valentín, dedicadas con palabras cursis, y de vez en cuando indirectas. Loki se encuentra mirándolas con desinterés. —¿Le comprarás una tarjeta a alguien, Thor? —pregunta su hermano en un murmullo, con los ojos muy abiertos casi cómicamente.

—Sí, claro. —Thor coge una al azar, porque le gusta la manera en la que los celos se muestran en las facciones de Loki—. Vamos, paguemos.

En el camino al mostrador, agarra algunas patatas fritas y soda. Loki, en efecto, trata de sacar una barra de chocolate cuando no está mirando, pero últimamente Thor ha estado teniendo problemas con decirle no, así que lo deja pasar.

Loki parece saber que él sabe; cuando salen, pone los brazos alrededor de Thor y declara algo parecido a—: Eres el mejor.

* * *

**LXXXV.**

Loki está feliz de que las cosas entre él y Thor estén mucho más tranquilas de lo que han estado alguna vez. Hay, por supuesto, peleas sobre las cosas más triviales, pero son pocas y olvidadas al día siguiente.

A veces olvida que aparte de él, Thor aún tiene otros amigos.

Cuando el primer semestre del año termina, Loki obtiene un nuevo horario con una nueva clase de segundo semestre. Ahora, mientras camina a su primera clase, pasa por el casillero de su hermano.

La mayoría de las veces, no le ve, y a veces lo hace. Thor a menudo está hablando con otros chicos, los que fácilmente se elevan sobre Loki.

Loki sabe que sus amigos son importantes para Thor, así que nunca les interrumpe.

Pero algunos días, Thor no está hablando con chicos, sino con _chicas_, todas siempre cruzan los brazos e intentan hacer que sus senos se vean más grandes, e inclinándose hacia él sin mucha sutileza. Loki _interrumpe_ esas golpeando suavemente el hombro de Thor y preguntando algo de lo que ya sabe la respuesta.

Descubre que si se ve lo suficientemente perdido, Thor se olvidará por completo de la chica, y Loki tendrá la agradable oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada altiva mientras Thor le guía lejos.

Pero _otros_ días, su truco no funciona, y Thor le despide con una mano, completamente encantado por la chica.

Estas veces hacen que el pecho de Loki duela un poco, porque, ¿Thor no le había besado? ¿Eso no significaba que le gustaba?

Por otra parte, su hermano _había_ estado ebrio.

Loki se alejaría con estos pensamientos, su día apagado sólo un poco.

* * *

**LXXXVI.**

El día de San Valentín, sus padres anuncian que saldrán. —Debemos estar en casa antes de las once —les dice su madre—. No se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Thor asiente. Tiene la sensación de que llegarán más tarde que eso. —Lo sé, lo sé.

—Eviten riesgos, críos locos —suena Loki, y ríe para sí. Está encaramado en la encimera, balanceando sus largas piernas.

—La nevera está llena, así que probablemente no pasen hambre —dice su padre—. Si usan algunos platos, sólo métanlos en el lavavajillas. —Y luego, justo cuando está saliendo—: Y cuida de tu hermano.

Esta es para Thor. —¿No lo hago siempre? —Levanta una ceja, mintiendo serio y no del todo con apatía.

Cuando el auto finalmente está fuera del camino de entrada, las piernas de Loki dejan de balancearse y sus hombros caen un poco.

—Normalmente está más feliz por estar solo —comenta Thor, tomando un vaso de agua.

—Estoy feliz —dice Loki defensivamente.

—Ven aquí. —Cuando Loki no se mueve ni una pulgada, Thor deja el vaso sobre la mesa para pararse frente a él—. Tiré la tarjeta de San Valentín, sabes —dice suavemente.

Loki se burla. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? Que desperdicio de dinero.

—Fueron noventa y nueve centavos.

—¿Sabes qué podrías haber comprado con noventa y nueve centavos? _Chocolate_. Pero tú...

De repente, Thor está inclinándose hacia adelante y besándole, haciéndole callar efectivamente. Siente las manos de su hermano mayor deslizarse para apoyarse a los lados de sus muslos, en una cálida y agradable presión.

—Thor —musita Loki en el beso, con una mano en el pecho de su hermano. El beso está desprovisto de cualquier rastro de alcohol, lo que es _estupendo_—. ¿Por qué me besaste en Navidad?

—Había un muérdago.

Loki frunce el ceño, pero arrastra a Thor más cerca con sus piernas. —No, no había nada. Creo que de verdad estabas ebrio.

—De acuerdo, bien, me atrapaste. —Thor ha llevado su atención hacia el cuello de Loki, besando la suave piel allí. No suena particularmente preocupado—. Fue todo un complot elaborado para encontrar una manera de besarte.

—Podrías sólo haberlo _pedido_ —refunfuña Loki, y entonces siente los dientes de Thor clavarse en su cuello —suavemente, pero lo suficiente para provocar que Loki jadee—. Sin marcas —tiene el cuidado de decir, con sus dedos enrollándose en el cabello de Thor, de modo alentador.

Los labios de Thor están sobre los suyos de nuevo, y las manos de su hermano están ascendiendo, acunando el fenomenal trasero de Loki, y levantándole de la encimera.

Loki siente una avalancha por ser levantado tan fácilmente, y la manera en la que los músculos de Thor se tensan mientras carga su peso. Un par de segundos después, se encuentra siendo bajado en el sofá.

Thor se le une no tan pronto, volviéndose a situar en sus piernas y besándole de nuevo. Este beso es vertiginoso, sobre todo porque Thor está tan _cerca_, y entonces presionándose aún más cerca, con sus caderas balanceándose sobre las de Loki. A través de la delgada tela de los pantalones de su pijama, Loki puede sentir el calor irradiando de Thor en ondas.

Thor interrumpe el beso para tomar una de las manos de Loki y guiarla hacia abajo. Loki jadea suavemente cuando su mano entra en contacto con algo duro entre las piernas de su hermano. —Eso es tu culpa —gruñe Thor, y porque podría, Loki aprieta experimentalmente.

—Joder —sisea Thor en su oreja, lo que sólo anima a Loki.

A la próxima no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, pero si a Thor parece gustarle, entonces Loki no tiene dudas.

—Deja eso —finalmente gruñe Thor, aunque no suena muy contento. Toma las muñecas de Loki y las clava en el cojín detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Loki, sin aliento, mirando a Thor con ojos esmeralda desconcertados. Un color rojo se ha instalado sobre las mejillas normalmente pálidas de su hermano. Trata, sin mucho entusiasmo, de liberar sus muñecas, pero sabe que es inútil, y recurre a quedarse allí. (Nunca lo admitirá, pero le gusta esto, estar atrapado debajo de Thor).

Thor se acerca, y su aliento está caliente sobre la piel de Loki. —¿Qué quieres, Loki? —murmura, sus labios rozan contra el contorno de la clavícula de Loki.

El ágil cuerpo bajo él se arquea, pero Thor mantiene sus muñecas inmóviles—. T quiero a ti —gime Loki, y Thor sería un mentiroso al negar que esa es una de las cosas más excitantes que ha escuchado alguna vez.

Libera una de las delgadas muñecas de su hermano a favor de enganchar un dedo alrededor de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Se deslizan fácilmente, dejando las piernas de su hermano menor desnudas. Siente a Loki estremecerse ligeramente debajo de él.

—Tan deseoso —susurra con una risita, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la erección de Loki. Bajo él, Loki deja salir un ruido ahogado.

Se inclina hacia abajo para besarle por enésima vez, con la mano libre de Loki agarrando su hombro. —Te rompería —dice contra sus labios, casi sonriendo.

—No importa —camandulea Loki, con demasiada impaciencia—. _Por favor_, Thor, _haz algo_.

—Te _importará_ cuando tu culo esté dolorido la mañana siguiente. —Thor no le da oportunidad de responder a ello. Comienza a mover la mano en suaves y vagas caricias que tienen los ojos de Loki vidriosos de placer.

—No te tomaré, no esta noche —le dice Thor bajito, sin dejar de mover la mano—. Pero ya puedo imaginar lo apretado y caliente que te sentirás a mi alrededor. —Se remueve en el sofá, levantando las piernas de Loki, así su propia erección cubierta está presionada contra el culo de Loki.

Loki está jadeando debajo, con sus mejillas encendidas aún más rojas, ya luciendo tan maravillosamente desaliñado.

—Te tendría toda la noche. —Thor apoya su frente contra la de Loki y empuja las caderas hacia adelante. Gime por el contacto, tentado a bajar sus propios pantalones y sentir a Loki carne a carne—. Me suplicarás que me detenga, pero no lo haré... Dios, estás tan _hermoso_ así, Loki...

Su hermanito se corre con el grito más melodioso, sus uñas clavándose en los hombros de Thor, y duele, pero vale la pena, ver a Loki deshacerse justo ante sus ojos.

—Te amo —expresa Thor, con la mano cubierta de semen. Abraza a Loki en medio de los espasmos, besando la mejilla de su precioso hermanito—. Te amo.

—Thor —dice Loki entre dientes, moviéndose contra la polla aún dura del otro, empujado bajo su muslo—. Tú sigues...

Y a Thor sinceramente no le importa, puede encargarse de sí mismo —pero tampoco le importa cuando, minutos después, Loki está entre sus piernas, con los labios extendidos tan hermosa —y torpemente— a su alrededor...

Cuando acaba, tira de Loki de nuevo al nivel de su rostro y clava los dientes en la carne del cuello de su hermano, sin importarle que vaya a dejar una marca considerable. —Mío —susurra, abrazándole con fuerza—. Me perteneces, Loki.

—Tuyo —coincide Loki lánguidamente. Ladea la cabeza y sus ojos se cierran.

_Nunca he sido de otra manera_.

* * *

**LXXXVII.**

La mañana siguiente, Loki se despierta, recuerda los eventos de la noche anterior, y entonces se entierra de nuevo bajo las mantas. Se queda allí por un rato, sonrojándose furiosamente a pesar de que está solo en su habitación, hasta que finalmente tiene que levantarse para no perder el bus.

Encuentra una nota y una tarjeta sobre el cajón que está junto a su cama.

_Parece que no la tiré después de todo_, lee los garabatos desordenados de Thor. _Feliz día de San Valentín_.

La tarjeta tiene algo horriblemente cursi, pero es de Thor, y eso es suficiente para salvarla de ir directo al cubo de la basura.

Sosteniéndola contra su pecho, Loki sonríe.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	10. LXXXVIII - XCVIII

En la carta hay algunas cosas tachadas (las señalo con -), pero fanfiction no me deja el codigo... si quieren, pueden ver en el fic en inglés en AO3...

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen: **Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer: **Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**LXXXVIII.**

_Querido Loki:_

_-De verdad lo s...-_

_-Yo...-_

_Sé que estás extremadamente enojado o llorando a mares. Eres espeluznante cuando te enojas, así que, a pesar de que odio hacer a alguien, especialmente a ti, llorar, preferiría tenerte haciendo eso en lugar de planear mi muerte máxima. (Tú me enseñaste esa frase, por cierto)._

_Me -gustabas- gustas. Mucho. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un poquito extraño porque de verdad eras diminuto, y no estaba seguro de si eras un chico o una chica hasta que Thor te llamó "hermano". Un par de años después, me di cuenta de que nunca me importó en realidad si eras un chico o una chica. Tenías los ojos más -her- -pr- verdes que había visto, y eras el único de mis amigos, y amable y te sentabas conmigo en el almuerzo, y me decías que debía decirte si alguien intentaba tomar mi dinero, porque le dirías a tu hermano y entonces él les daría una paliza._

_Siempre quise hacer lo mismo por ti, sabes. Siempre quise poder decirle a los tipos que se metían contigo que se largaran. Supongo que te defendías a tu manera (esa broma con el pegamento fue graciosísima), pero ello no dejaba de hacer que me sintiera algo inútil._

_Me odio por no decirte nada de esto antes, pero tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo. Sabía que no me corresponderías. Recuerdo cuando estabas en sexto grado, estabas prendado de ese chico antes de que se mudara (¿su nombre era Tony? no puedo recordar). Siempre parecías distante y pensativo, y preguntabas cosas como "¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te gusta?" o "¿Crees que yo siquiera le gustaría a alguien?"_

_No soy tan inteligente como tú, pero puedo notar cosas. Ya has estado así por mucho tiempo. Al principio estaba dolido porque nunca me dijiste si te gustaba alguien más o no, pero -luego poco a poco-, ahora sé que sólo quiero que seas feliz, ¿sabes? Y ya que has estado más felizsonriendo mucho últimamente, asumo que quienquiera que sea, si le conozco o no, te hace feliz, y eso me hace feliz a mí._

_Lamento (x1000000) no poder haber hecho que mis padres cambiaran de opinión sobre mudarnos, y lamento aún más no poder decirte esto a la cara, y también lamento que esta carta sea tan desordenada, pero la estoy escribiendo a pesar de que se supone que debería estar haciendo las maletas._

_Un día, cuando seas famoso por ser súper inteligente, puedes invitarme a tu mansión gigantesca y andaremos haciéndoles bromas a tus vecinos ricos. De verdad te voy a extrañar, Loki, y prometo que trataré de escribirte tanto como pueda, y espero que me sigas considerando un amigo, lo suficiente como para responder._

_-Con a...- tu (mejor) amigo,_

_Balder._

* * *

**LXXXIX.**

Para el final de la semana, dos cartas más se han unido al regalo desenvuelto.

* * *

**XC.**

—¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Thor?

El último año de verdad no es tan emocionante como Thor pensó que sería, de vuelta a cuando era estudiante de primero. La universidad es un concepto desalentador (ni siquiera está cien por ciento seguro de a qué aplicará, sólo envió esas solicitudes a cualquier lugar que sonaba atractivo). Sus padres no saben esto, por supuesto, y probablemente asumen que Thor se dedicará a los negocios, pero él no lo confirmará ni negará.

Sus amigos están indudablemente más entusiasmados con su último año de secundaria que él.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si estaremos a ciudades o a estados enteros de distancia el próximo año —dice Volstagg. Él y Fandral caminan al lado de Thor hacia la cafetería.

—Este puede ser nuestro último año juntos, ¡pero es como si estuvieras más y más ausente cada día! ¿Alguien más te ha estado manteniendo ocupado, Thor? —Fandral, el más dramático del grupo, alza una ceja y sonríe, burlón—. ¿Cuál es su nombre, eh?

Thor niega con la cabeza, añadiendo una risa para hacerlo más convincente. —No es alguien, es _algo_. Mis padres persisten en que me centre en mi futuro. —Les sonríe abiertamente.

—Oh, _persisten_. Ampliando tu vocabulario, ya veo. Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con alguien inteligente?

—Cállate,

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Supondremos que estás diciendo la verdad. —Fandral le da un codazo en el costado a Volstagg—. Sif estará feliz de escuchar eso.

Thor no nota las implicaciones hasta dos días después, cuando Sif le pregunta que si va al Baile de Primavera con alguien, _¿no?, pues bien, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?_, y a Thor se le escapa un sí antes de poder detenerse.

* * *

**XCI.**

Sigue encontrándose con Loki en la librería, aunque ahora lo hace conscientemente. No sabía que el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano era así de notable.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Loki, alzando la mirada de su libro. No trajo almuerzo hoy, declarando que no tenía hambre. Están en el pasillo de ficción, con estantes llenos de libros sobre libros de romance sobrenatural adolescente. Encantador—. Has estado mirando el mismo ejercicio matemático desde que entré,

—Es uno difícil —se defiende Thor.

Loki pone una expresión medio divertida-medio confundida. —¡Han pasado veinte minutos y ni siquiera has levantado tu lápiz! —Cuando Thor no se molesta en responder, agrega—: No, de verdad. ¿Está... todo está bien, Thor?

Thor se recuesta contra el estante, suspirando de un modo que hace que Loki se preocupe aún más. —Estoy fallando en matemáticas —anuncia.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —grita Loki, pareciendo listo para tirarle un libro a su hermano—. ¿No puedes pedirle ayuda a tu profesor?

—Ese es el problema, Loki. —Thor niega con la cabeza—. Esta es mi única sala de estudio, y paso el tiempo contigo.

El rostro de Loki palidece de repente, y los hombros del menor caen visiblemente. —Oh —dice—. Bueno, mm. No tienes... No tienes que seguir pasándolo conmigo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Y si tus _atroces_profesores de natación te hacen llorar de nuevo y yo no estoy aquí para consolarte? —dice Thor juguetonamente, echando un brazo alrededor de Loki y tirando de él.

Loki casi tropieza con sus propios pies, y su rostro se colorea de rojo vivo mientras golpea el pecho de Thor con un puño, sin ganas. —Suelta, alguien verá —sisea.

—O peor —continúa Thor, con sus ojos danzando en risa—, en cambio, alguien _más_podría venir a hacerlo.

—Basta —protesta Loki, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Ven aquí. —Thor mira alrededor antes de dar un beso rápido en los labios de Loki—. Tendré que empezar a ver a mi profesor por ayuda extra, si suspendo la clase, estoy bastante seguro de que me sacarán de fútbol y natación. —Inclina la cabeza hacia Loki, frunciendo un poco las cejas—. ¿Está bien?

—Claro que lo está —dice Loki, asintiendo—. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar, Thor.

—Eres el mejor hermanito de todos —le dice Thor con una sonrisa, alzando una mano para pellizcar la mejilla de Loki en broma—. Mira, te lo compensaré, comenzaré a enseñarte como nadar mejor.

Y Loki no puede rechazar esto, porque su examen final de natación es en un mes, y si la suspende, entonces su año se perderá y tendría que retomar la clase en verano o repetirla el próximo año. Sinceramente, ¿por qué la escuela encontraba la natación tan importante?

—¿Cuándo lo haremos? —Loki sabe que el equipo de natación a veces tiene sesiones de práctica después de la escuela, y no había forma de que se pudieran escabullir durante clases.

—No hay prácticas de natación ni los miércoles ni los jueves —responde Thor. Oye voces cerca, y libera a Loki y se aleja para parecer normal—. Iremos después de la escuela.

—¿Y no les importaría?

—Los chicos y yo acostumbrábamos a encontrarnos allí todo el tiempo. La piscina está abierta para nado libre después de la escuela, pero a nadie le gusta realmente empaparse en cloro más de lo que deben.

Loki se muerde los labios. —Bien, de acuerdo. —La idea del profundo final le provoca algo de náuseas, pero saber que Thor estará allí le hace sentir un poco mejor.

—Te convertiré en el mejor nadador de tu clase. —Thor le da una palmada en el hombro, con una sonrisa regresando a su rostro—. Nunca sabrán qué les golpeó.

* * *

**XCII.**

La primera vez que Thor le lleva a la piscina, Loki no se mete. —Creo que hoy no me siento muy bien —dice entre dientes, y Thor sabe que está mintiendo, pero también puede ver las pizcas de ansiedad en los ojos verdes de Loki, y decide no presionarle. En cambio, es él quien lo hace, y le da un par de consejos a Loki:

—Debes permanecer relajado. No te ahogarás. A pesar de que estés convencido de que tus profesores te odian, ellos nunca dejarán que te ahogues.

La segunda vez, Thor finalmente logra engatusar a su hermano para que se meta en el agua, pero se mantienen alejados del lado profundo. Loki sigue teniendo que detenerse en medio de un largo para sostener la respiración, y luego descubren que es porque su ritmo es desigual.

—Practicaremos —dice Thor, arrastrando a Loki a un lado—. Vas a meter la cabeza en el agua, contarás hasta cuatro, y una vez que llegues allí, saldrás de nuevo para respirar. Luego lo harás una vez más. —Ya viendo como los ojos de su hermano se amplían, Thor le pone una mano en la nuca y dice—: Estoy aquí, Loki, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Loki sigue aferrándose a su brazo, pero, no obstante, obedece. Respira hondo y entonces se sumerge en el agua, contando: _uno, dos, tres..._

En el cuatro, se da cuenta de que la mano de Thor sigue en su nuca, y por un aterrador instante, piensa que seguirá manteniéndole allí hasta que se le acabe el aire.

Pero Thor no lo hace, y Loki es capaz de volver a salir con facilidad. Parpadea, con el corazón latiéndole irracionalmente rápido, y está demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Thor. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de su hermano después de todo lo que Thor estaba haciendo por él?

—De nuevo —dice Thor con suavidad, y frota sobre la piel de Loki con uno de sus pulgares, de forma tranquilizadora.

Loki asiente vacilante, y lo repite.

* * *

**XCIII.**

Como acordaron, Thor ya no viene más a la biblioteca. La primera semana, Loki aún va allí a almorzar, pero no es lo mismo sin Thor.

Así que empieza a comer en la cafetería de nuevo, y un simpático estudiante de último año llamado Peter le invita a comer a su mesa. Cuando Loki se sienta y le da un vistazo a los otros estudiantes sentados a su alrededor, realmente no puede llamar a ninguno de ellos sus "amigos".

Pero después de dos horas de almuerzo llenas de bromas entre ellos (todas las cuales, para la alegría de Loki, le fueron explicadas), muchas gracias, y una casi-pelea de comida, Loki comienza a pensar de otra manera.

* * *

**XCIV.**

Un día, saliendo del baño, Loki ve a su hermano caminando por el pasillo.

Thor está con sus amigos, y todos están caminando en dirección opuesta, así que ninguno nota a Loki. Como Darcy aún no ha salido del baño de las chicas, Loki empieza a llamar a Thor, hasta que ve el brazo de su hermano colgado alrededor de la cadera de una chica.

Loki vacila, con sus labios contorsionándose hasta fruncirse, y justo cuando piensa que quizás está dándole demasiada importancia, se detienen, Thor se voltea hacia la chica, y ella se estira y le besa.

—Creo que la escuela tiene jabón de manos con olor a canela —anuncia Darcy cuando sale del baño—. Oh, oye, siento si me tardé mucho. Me distraje.

Loki sacude la cabeza catatónicamente, y sólo pregunta que si pueden volver a almorzar.

* * *

**XCV.**

—¿De verdad estoy mejorando, Thor? —dice Loki en voz baja mientras se pone la camisa. (Cada vez que cierra los ojos, puede ver el pasillo vacío y a Thor y a esa chica juntos, y es horrible, horrible...)

(¿Por qué se está enfadando tanto? Un caso no quiere decir que Thor le haya mentido sobre tener que ver a su profesor de matemáticas).

(Además, Thor había dicho que le _amaba_).

—Ya puedes nadar un largo completo sin detenerte —señala Thor.

El vestuario está vacío, salvo por ellos dos.

Loki exhala, frotándose la nuca. —Supongo.

—Pasarás el examen, Loki.

—Eso espero.

—Lo harás bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Se voltea, y de repente Thor está allí, sin camisa y con una expresión inquisitiva. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Pura mierda.

Loki rueda los ojos. —¿Besas a nuestra madre con esa boca? —Le palmea el hombro a Thor antes de apartarse hábilmente—. Por cierto, ¿subiste tus notas de matemáticas?

Un rato de silencio.

—Sí, digo, aún me están ayudando, pero definitivamente mis notas están mejor.

Loki se muerde el labio. —Eso es bueno. —Mira por sobre su hombro y bromea—: Y ponte una camisa.

* * *

**XCVI.**

Thor no sabe por qué Loki sigue desviando todas sus preguntas y huyendo de él. Odia saber que algo está molestando a Loki y entonces no saber qué es.

—No pasa nada, Thor —persistiría Loki y se acercaría y le besaría, a fin de que Thor dejara de preguntarle más.

Así que Thor, sin saber que más podría hacer sin forzar a Loki, le cree a regañadientes.

* * *

**XCVII.**

Es un día inocuo cuando Thor lo descubre.

Está buscando su tarjeta de calificaciones en el armario de archivos de sus padres cuando saca un documento, varias páginas gruesas, con un certificado de nacimiento adjunto.

Palabras: impresas en papel y algo descoloridas, pero todavía lo bastante claras, cruzan los ojos de Thor mientras intenta comprenderlas.

Estas le dicen que él, en realidad, no tiene un hermano.

* * *

**XCVIII.**

Esa noche, Loki abre los ojos, nublados, al sentir a alguien cogiéndole. —Típico que te quedes dormido en un montón de deberes —gruñe quien le carga, y Loki le reconoce como su hermano.

Le duele la mejilla, probablemente debido a estar presionado contra la superficie de su escritorio por tanto tiempo. Suspira cuando Thor le baja sobre la cama, con las sábanas maravillosamente suaves. —No te vayas —farfulla cuando Thor se levanta.

—Sólo iba a quitarme los zapatos —le dice Thor, y Loki sonríe con cansancio.

Instantes después, otro cuerpo se le une en la cama, y Loki deja que los brazos de su hermano mayor se acerquen. Le rodean con facilidad, y Thor es una calidez reconfortante. No importa que haya ocurrido el mes pasado, no importa cuántas noches Loki se quedó sin dormir, mirando al techo y viendo ese pasillo una y otra vez en su mente, nunca se cansará de sentirse tan seguro.

—Te amo, hermano —dice Thor en su cabello. Su respiración se cuelga un poco en la última palabra.

Loki se tensa. _¿Le dijiste eso a ella también?_—Mhm —viene la respuesta soñolienta, un par de segundos demasiado tarde.

Thor frunce el ceño, pero Loki ya parece haberse quedado dormido.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	11. XCIX - CX

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**XCIX.**

Thor actúa igual los días siguientes—al menos no ha cambiado a peor. De hecho, Loki podría decir que ha comenzado a comportarse más... afectuoso.

También cree que Thor y sus padres podrían haber tenido otra discusión recientemente, una que él se perdió. Las conversaciones en el comedor son secas e incómodas, y Loki captó una vez a Thor y a su padre hablando en susurros, con sus tonos sugiriendo que el tema no era muy alegre.

Trata de preguntarle a Thor sobre ello, y la respuesta de este es que están discutiendo sobre lo que estudiará en la universidad. Eso tiene sentido: sus padres le han estado empujando por las vías empresariales, aunque Thor no tiene mucho gusto por tales cosas. También sería la razón de por qué ha estado tan indulgente alrededor de Loki últimamente—¿a lo mejor comprendió que se separarían dentro de poco?

Por lo general, Loki haría el intento de no sentirse demasiado atolondrado por la perspectiva. Extrañará muchísimo a Thor, y su hermano probablemente también lo hará, pero la verdad del asunto es que él necesita a Thor más de lo que Thor le necesita a él.

Pero aún cuestiona los motivos de Thor. ¿Y la otra chica?

¿Thor no tendría la decencia de contarle primero?

* * *

**C.**

Loki entra con sigilo en el agua y pone los brazos alrededor de sí mismo. La piscina siempre estaba caliente durante las clases, pero después de la escuela estaba helada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Thor por encima de él, sonriendo ante la obvia molestia de su hermano menor.

—Cállate —refunfuña Loki—. Trata tú de meterte aquí.

—Es probable que tenga que hacerlo, ¿no es así? La última vez casi te aho...

—¡No estaba listo cuando me empujaste! —Loki le salpica agua, frunciendo el ceño. La acción no es del todo juguetona. Ve con satisfacción la manera en la que Thor se tambalea hacia atrás.

—Me harás meterme ahí —advierte Thor.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —desafía Loki.

Y la camisa de Thor está a medio camino de su cabeza cuando un celular suena.

—¿Es el mío? —Loki mira por sobre el borde de la piscina.

Thor se vuelve a bajar la camisa y camina hacia su montón de ropa, buscando entre los bolsillos de los pantalones de Loki. —¡Eh! —protesta Loki, porque sigue un poco enojado por Thor, y por consiguiente le molesta el hecho de que su hermano revise sus cosas sin su permiso.

El sonido se detiene.

—¿Quién era?

—Agente —dice Thor—. Bloquearé este número, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki se empuja sobre su espalda, eligiendo flotar y mirar al techo. —Está bien.

—Oh, bien, estás en posición. Comenzaremos a nadar de espalda hoy.

Loki se siente aliviado al oír eso, porque casi no tiene problemas nadando de espalda, sobre todo porque en realidad no tiene que meter la cara en el agua.

Thor le está esperando al otro lado de la piscina. —Thor —dice Loki, antes de ir por su segundo largo—, tú me cuentas todo, ¿cierto?

—No.

—...¿Qué?

—Recuerdo que la última vez que intenté decirte lo bien que olías, me abofeteaste y dijiste que me guardara esas cosas para mí mismo.

Loki se pone nervioso, entonces en seguida se siente enojado consigo mismo por ello. —No me refiero a eso —refunfuña—. Quiero decir... si fuera algo importante, me dirías, ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo haría. —Thor alza una ceja, inquisitivo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te estoy escondiendo algo?

—¡No!

—¿Tú me estás escondiendo algo?

—No importa, ¡no tienes remedio! —Loki le aparta y vuelve para comenzar su segundo largo.

Cuando finaliza ese, Thor se ha ido al otro lado de nuevo y está al celular.

—¿Quién es?

Thor levanta un dedo en su dirección. —No, estoy con mi her...Loki. Sí, lo sé. Ujum. Bien, bien, no importa, estoy yendo justo ahora. —Cierra el celular con un suspiro.

—¿Te vas? —Loki frunce el ceño—. ¡Pero apenas hemos comenzado!

—Lo sé, y lo siento. —Thor se agacha al lado de la piscina—. Pero Sif está frenética porque intercambiamos paquetes de matemáticas, y no quiere entregar uno vacío y obtener un cero por la tarea. Continuaremos luego de la escuela, ¿sí? De cualquier modo, ya casi cierran el salón.

Loki accede a regañadientes y se sale de la piscina. Para cuando se está secando, ya Thor se ha ido.

* * *

**CI.**

Para: Thor  
De: Loki  
¿Tienes una toalla extra? La mía aún está húmeda de esta mañana.

_Para: Loki  
De: Thor  
Oh, sí, iba a preguntarte más temprano... ¿te importa si cancelamos? Hogun quiere que vaya a su casa después de la escuela._

Para: Loki  
De: Thor:  
Se marcha en un par de días, más o menos.

Loki habría entendido perfectamente, si Thor no les hubiera llevado a la escuela en su auto esa mañana, y, por lo tanto, ese fuera su único transporte a casa. Loki pierde el bus mientras aguarda en el área de la piscina. Cuando sale al estacionamiento, preguntándose por la ausencia de su hermano, es que _finalmente_ recibe los mensajes.

Darcy se ha quedado en la biblioteca después de la escuela, así que le pregunta a ella (con vergüenza) si le importaría llevarle a casa.

Loki está de un mal humor por el resto de la tarde. Alrededor de las diez, Thor regresa a casa, y cuando trata de despertar a Loki para pedirle ayuda con algo, este se voltea al otro lado y le ignora.

* * *

**CII.**

Esta es la primera vez que ha sentido tanta vehemencia hacia Thor, y esta casi podría ser descrita como estimulante. Loki hace memoria a una vez en su habitación, donde se había parado frente al espejo, mirando sus magulladuras, y Thor había entrado y asumido que se las había hecho Balder.

Loki casi decidió confrontarle por ello, como Thor había hecho con él: agarrarle el brazo y forzarle a explicar qué es lo que está pasando en realidad. Y aunque puede no tener éxito en mantener a Thor inmóvil, porque su hermano sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que él, ello seguro daría más respuestas que no hacer nada y dejar que el dolor se siga agudizando en silencio.

Así que decide que, por una vez, se rebelará.

Desafortunadamente, esto ocurre en el Baile de Primavera.

* * *

**CIII.**

Un día antes del baile, ocurre lo siguiente:

—¿Irás con alguien?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mañana. Baile de Primavera.

—Ah, no. ¿Tú sí, Thor?

Y por un solo y ridículo momento, se pregunta con ansias si Thor _le_ pedirá que vaya con él.

—No. Mis amigos y yo vamos como grupo. Entonces, ¿tú no vienes?

—Probablemente no.

—¡Necesitas salir de la casa más a menudo, Loki!

—¿Qué? ¿Y ser una de las personas paradas incómodamente a un lado, mientras todos los demás están en la pista de baile? No, gracias.

* * *

**CIV.**

_Querido Loki,_

_Después de hoy, oficialmente he sido miembro de mi nueva escuela por una semana (¡Hurra!). En realidad es un buen lugar—todos los profesores y estudiantes parecen amables, aun si algunos de ellos sólo fingen porque sus profesores les dicen, probablemente. Al parecer, raras veces tienen nuevos estudiantes, así que soy como un milagro o algo. Nadie ha oído jamás de meter a alguien más en un casillero. No te obligan a correr 23490823401 vueltas como calentamiento para gimnasia, ni te gritan cuando te detienes para tomar un respiro. En desventaja, la comida es peor aquí de lo que era allá. Además, cobran demasiado por los panecillos. ¿Un dólar por algo que ni siquiera es más grande que la palma de mi mano? ¡Blasfemia!_

_¡Y hice amigos! (Sólo dos esta semana, pero un sólo paso a la vez). Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo, y es ridículo, porque ellos tienen un montón de amigos también, y ninguno se calla, y probablemente somos la mesa más ruidosa de toda la cafetería._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Cada día puedo imaginarte agarrando uno de esos panecillos y dedicándote a vociferar sobre lo completamente_

_absurdo que es que la escuela nos esté clavando por tales cosas tan lamentables._

_Aun tu mejor amigo,_

_Balder._

_P.D. ¿te gustaron los libros?_

* * *

**CV.**

Loki baja el papel con las manos temblorosas, moviendo el paquete con su nombre escrito encima. _De Balder_, dice detrás, lo que no tiene sentido, porque, ¿por qué estaría esto en el armario de Thor?

Tiene cuidado al abrirlo, revelando dos libros y un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo lee antes de alguna otra cosa.

El primer libro _Lidiar con Hermanos para Tontos_, y el segundo es una antología de relatos cortos. Escucha a Thor subiendo las escaleras, así que lo recoge todo y se apresura a irse a su habitación, no por miedo a ser atrapado, sino porque no sabe cómo enfrentar a su hermano después de esto. Olvida por completo el libro de texto que había estado buscando en la habitación de Thor.

Loki se encierra en su habitación por casi toda la noche, rodeado de cartas, sobres rasgados y un libro abierto.

* * *

**CVI.**

Al día siguiente, su madre les manda a una tienda de trajes de alquiler, y no importa lo mucho que Loki trató de disuadirle, ella negó con la cabeza y simplemente dijo—: Ustedes son hermanos. Deben hacer esto juntos.

El trayecto en el auto es angustioso, porque todo lo que Loki puede hacer es mirar por la ventana y permanecer en silencio mientras Thor sigue ajeno. Quiere hacer sus preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo quiere creer que nunca vio esas cartas, y que Thor nunca _las escondió de él_, que Thor nunca haría tal cosa.

Así que cuando están camino a casa, Loki pregunta en voz baja—: ¿Conoces la historia del Ibis Escarlata?

Thor le mira de soslayo—: ¿Qué es eso?

—En realidad, la historia ni siquiera es sobre él, pero es un ave, y es bas...

—Continúa, Loki —dice Thor, y es evidente que es tomado a la ligera, pero Loki aún se amilana.

—Es sobre estos dos hermanos, ves, y el menor está realmente enfermo. Creo que podría haber tenido leucemia, no estoy seguro, pero tan pronto como nace, todos creen que morirá. El padre incluso... él le hizo un ataúd. Pero cuando el bebé sobrepasó las expectativas y vivió, el padre volvió el ataúd un carrito de juguete. —Loki mantiene sus ojos fijos en la ventana. Puede sentir que el humor de Thor está resbalando, y todo lo que puede pensar es, _Bueno, bueno, sé útil..._

—¿Y quién más para llevarle por todos lados que su hermano mayor? No es que el hermano mayor estuviera feliz por eso, porque, uno, odiaba que todos supieran que tenía un hermano enfermo, y dos, su hermano menor quería seguirle a _todos lados_. En un punto, hasta quiso asfixiarle con una almohada, sólo para sacarle de su miseria.

—Entonces vio una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Le enseñaría a su hermanito a trepar mejor, correr mejor, nadar mejor. Un día, su pequeño hermano sería como los otros niños, ¡y él ya no tendría un hermano enfermo! Así que le convenció de comenzar a "entrenar" con él. Era por su bien, decía. Esto sería para su beneficio, cuando en realidad, el hermano mayor sólo quería limpiar su propia reput...

—Loki —interrumpe Thor bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero para entonces, ya se han estacionado en el camino de entrada, y Loki no hace nada hasta que Thor saca la llave de encendido. Luego se va, sin mirar ni una vez a su hermano.

* * *

**CVII.**

En el presente día del Baile de Primavera, Steve le escribe a Loki que si le gustaría ir con él. Después de la sorpresa inicial de que _¿Steve sabe cómo escribir un mensaje de texto?_, Loki no encuentra daño en aceptar. No le gusta Steve de _esa manera_, y él tampoco le gusta a Steve de _esa manera_ (Loki está seguro de que le gusta otra chica). Simplemente había un número par de personas en su pequeño grupo de amigos, y eventualmente decidieron dividirse en parejas, e ir juntos.

Loki decide evitar a Thor todo lo posible—esto es por una innumerable cantidad de razones.

Thor sale de la casa primero, bajo la suposición de que Loki no va. Loki espera hasta escuchar el sonido del auto saliendo del camino de entrada antes de ir escaleras arriba para cambiarse.

Media hora después, Steve se detiene en frente y Loki, arreglando su camisa de vestir una vez más, se apresura a entrar al auto.

—Nos mantendremos tan alejados como sea posible de mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo? —dice mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

Steve alza una ceja. —¿Es homofóbico o algo?

—No, sólo es ridículamente sobreprotector—a pesar de que no tiene derecho a decirme con quién o con quién no puedo estar—y además, no quiero que te golpee.

—Yo también estoy en el equipo de fútbol, Loki. Creo que puedo ocuparme yo mismo —dice Steve con una risita, y Loki no duda de su fuerza.

—Pero no lo has visto cuando está enojado —dice, con la voz un poco baja.

Steve asiente una vez. —Supongo que necesitaría un hermano para entenderlo, ¿eh?

Esto es por lo que Loki no agrupa a Steve con la lista de personas a la que le gustaría sacarles los ojos. Steve no trata de decirle que Thor simplemente está intentando protegerle, y que Loki debería estar agradecido de tener un hermano tan atento. _Le_ importa Thor, pero él no va por ahí maltratándole y gritándole cuando hace una (errada) suposición. No le esconde cosas. No le dice que le ama y hace algo que lo contradice. —Sí, probablemente.

—Lo evitaremos, no te preocupes. Además, creo que nuestros grupos no serían vistos en ningún lado unos cerca de otros.

* * *

**CVIII.**

Por el contrario, tropiezan con Thor justo al frente.

Loki, ocupado mirando hacia atrás y buscando a Steve después de ser separados por la multitud, se topa justo con Thor—: le dije... Espera, ¿Loki? —Thor le coge de los hombros con una mano, impidiéndole caer en las escaleras pétreas y en la red de personas. Los ojos azules de su hermano están desconcertados—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los amigos de Thor le están mirando. La mirada de Loki cae en una chica con cabello oscuro recogido en un moño desordenado, en conjunto con un vestido azul oscuro sin tirantes que se ciñe a su cintura apretadamente y hace transición en una bengala cerca del final. _Es Sif_, piensa Loki con una realización vertiginosa. Y se ve impresionante.

—¿Loki? —Las manos de Thor se desplazan de su espalda a su cuello, como hace siempre que está especialmente preocupado—. ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Viniste con alguien?

Está a punto de decir una mentira cuando dos cosas pasan: ve la otra mano de Thor colgada alrededor de la cintura de Sif, y Steve surge tras él. Después de lo primero, la expresión de Loki se endurece. —No te preocupes, no vine con nadie —dice, con una amargura mordaz al bordo de su tono—. Vine con _amigos_.

No se molesta en esperar una reacción y conduce a Steve adentro. Una vez que están libres del grupo de Thor, Steve se voltea hacia él y comenta—: No sueles hacer eso, ¿no es así?

Loki coge la manga de su chaqueta airadamente. —¿Qué?

—Hacerle frente.

Sonríe, con cautela. —Es algo nuevo que estoy probando.

Hay varios estudiantes en la fila para la fuente de ponche, y no hay ningún profesor sirviendo la bebida, así que Loki tiene una buena razón para creer que, como el estereotipo de secundaria, está adulterado.

—¿Ponche? —ofrece Steve, probablemente no con la misma mentalidad de Loki.

—Sólo quieres pararte junto a Peggy, ¿verdad? —dice Loki con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Steve enrojece, como si no supiera que todos los demás saben. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ve. —Loki empuja al estudiante de último año con suavidad hacia dicha chica—. En realidad, no tomes ningún ponche—es probable que le hayan echado alcohol. Sólo háblale.

—¡Pero, no voy a dejarte!

—Darcy está justo allí, estaré bien. —Agrega, como último empujón—: Y he oído que tú también le gustas a Peggy.

Sonríe cuando Steve finalmente cede, observándole alejarse, con un aire de melancolía.

* * *

**CIX.**

Luego de eso, las luces y la música a todo volumen comienzan a volverse demasiado detestables. Loki pasa una gran cantidad de tiempo escondiéndose tras la multitud de cuerpos en movimiento en la pista de baile, como para desaparecer en la muchedumbre y de Thor. Tuvo que hacer esto varias veces, porque Thor andaba muy, muy obstinado. Loki piensa que podría haber dejado que su hermano se le acercara, si no viniera cada bendita vez seguido de sus amigos.

Como último recurso, Loki atraviesa la serie de puertas dobles en el fondo del gimnasio que llevan al área de la piscina. Las puertas se cierran tras él, y entonces la música no es nada más que una vibración atravesando las paredes.

Se sienta en una de las bancas para despejar su mente, pero, por supuesto, la paz no dura mucho. Alguien le ha seguido, y no necesita voltearse para saber que es Thor. Y, a juzgar por el silencio, ahora son sólo ellos dos.

La ira que ha estado suprimiendo se incrementa en su interior, y Loki quiere insolentarse. Quiere decirle a Thor que sabe lo que ha hecho, y quiere herir, herir, _dañar_, como lo ha hecho Thor, decirle que le _ama_ y después decirle que es una pena que Balder se haya mudado, porque a Loki también le gustaba...

...y quizás Thor tendría una idea, una noción, de la gravedad de las cosas que le ha hecho a Loki, no sólo recientemente, sino toda su vida: lastimándole físicamente, manipulándole, y ese _maldito picnic_...

* * *

**CX.**

—Necesitamos hablar sobre cosas —dice Thor, y tiene el descaro de sonar _culpable_.

La piscina resplandece: un bonito y tentador azul.

—Sí —dice Loki—. Necesitamos hablar.

Se levanta y se prepara.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	12. CXI - CVX

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**CXI.**

Estampó los papeles contra la mesa del comedor. Frigga alzó la mirada de lo que estaba preparando, y los dedos de Odín se inmovilizaron sobre las teclas del ordenador pórtatil.

—¿Cuándo necesitaba Loki que lo buscaran, querido? —preguntó Frigga —su madre, de ambos— con una sonrisa afable. Entonces, su mirada cayó sobre los papeles, el documento amarillo oscuro que contenía adopción y Loki Laufeyson, y tu hermano nunca ha sido realmente tu hermano y...

Dos cosas pasaron a la vez: sus padres se levantaron ruidosamente y él reclamó—: ¿Qué es esto?

Frigga se quedó inmóvil en la cabeza de la mesa, llevándose una mano a la boca. —Thor —dijo, y sonó dudosa y temerosa. Al borde de las lágrimas.

A Thor no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar, especialmente cuando sabía que él era la causa. Pero amaba a Loki, amaba y le ama, no importa nada, ni todo lo que ha echado a perder la cuenta de su historia, y si descubrir la verdad significa que debe disgustar a su madre, entonces así sería. —Hay otra serie de documentos de los que debería saber —dijo —un desafío, no una pregunta—, y Frigga se movió para tocarle.

—No —dijo ella, con la voz suave—. No, Thor, tú eres nuestro hijo...

—Pero Loki no lo es —dijo—. No lo es. —Con tanta seguridad se habían llamado hermanos, habían sido llamados _nuestro hijo_, _nuestros hijos_, por sus padres. Siempre razonaba que la apariencia física de Loki se debía a algunos rasgos recesivos en los genes de la familia.

—¿Dónde los encontraste? —preguntó Odín, tranquilamente, y Thor sólo le escuchó en parte.

Se dejó caer en una silla y acunó su cabeza en sus manos y se preguntó por qué no se sentía al menos un poquito feliz. Ahora su relación con Loki no estaría tan mal porque no estaban emparentados por sangre —pero esto casi no hacia nada por paliar su descubrimiento.

Amaba a Loki como un hermano y también de una manera en la que quería estar con él por el resto de sus vidas, pero esas dos cosas estaban separadas; no dependían una de la otra. Thor valoraba a Loki como un hermano y un amante, pero eran hermanos por mucho, mucho más tiempo, y romper ese vínculo era impalpable.

(Pero, ¿había siquiera habido un vínculo en primer lugar?)

—Por favor, no le digas a tu hermano —suplicó su madre, y Thor se estremeció antes sus palabras.

—¿Qué?, ¿para que puedan decirle ustedes mismos? —replicó venenosamente.

—Cuando le adoptamos, él... ellos nos hablaron de su historia. Había sido un embarazo no planeado. Cuando nació, nadie creía que pasaría la primera semana. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus padres, sus padres reales...

—Cuando sobrepasó las expectativas al _vivir_, sus padres le pusieron en adopción —dijo Thor con oquedad.

—No tenían nada planeado para él, Thor, le consideraban un error. Sus padres reales no estaban listos para un niño, así que, en cambio, le llevaron al orfanato. —Frigga se detuvo para respirar profunda y temblorosamente—. No queríamos que Loki creciera sabiendo esas cosas. Queríamos que creciera siendo amado, con un hermano...

—Sí, ¡porque si quieres que alguien se sienta amado debes mentirle!

—¡Ya era un niño enfermizo! No estábamos ciegos, veíamos como los otros niños lo evitaban. No podíamos decirle sobre sus verdaderos padres, ¡no cuando había pasado por tanto!

—¿Entonces cuándo planeaban decirnos? —Se levantó, casi tirando la silla.

El silencio fue una respuesta: _nunca_. Nunca habían planeado decirles.

—Ustedes vieron lo difícil que tenía las cosas —dijo con voz áspera—. Dijiste que vieron. ¿Creen que le haría sentir mejor saber también que la vida que ha estado viviendo es una mentira?

—Nunca lo sabrá —continuó hablando Odín, frustrantemente tranquilo, calmado, y Thor nunca había querido rebelarse contra él con tantas ganas—. Nunca planeamos que lo supiera. Tú fuiste quien...

—¿Quien descubrió la verdad? ¿Quien descubrió algo que yo —_Loki_ y yo—, debimos haber sabido desde el principio? —Thor apretó los dientes: la rabia estaba caliente en su pecho y estaba la urgencia de arremeter...

_Ustedes vieron todas las dificultades que tenía..._

...pero también lo hice yo...

...lo vi y debí haberle...

...ayudado...

...no empeorarlo...

...también fue mi culpa...

...afirmo haber sido tu hermano desde el principio...

...pero pocas veces actué como tal, Loki...

...lo siento tanto, lo siento...

...tanto, lo...

Algo golpeó su mejilla, fuerte, y Thor tropezó, llevándose una de las manos al lado de su rostro. Al principio pensó que había sido el mismo, sólo para sofocar esa ferviente voz de culpa suprimida por tanto, finalmente sonorizándose por sí misma, pero no... había sido Odín. (Padre de ambos... _su_ padre).

Thor salió del lugar. No miró hacia atrás, no se atrevió a mirar si sus padres se veían tan culpables como se sentía él.

* * *

**CXII.**

Esa noche la cena había sido tensa. Thor sentía los ojos de sus padres sobre él todo el tiempo, como si estuvieran esperando que sacara los papeles de adopción de repente.

No lo hizo.

Esa noche había besado a Loki y dicho—: Te amo hermano —y lo último había salido tan naturalmente que Thor casi ni lo notó.

* * *

**CXIII.**

Sabía que se habían estado distanciando últimamente. Su parte egoísta siseaba: _¿Y cómo decirle la verdad arreglaría eso?_

* * *

**CXIV.**

Se acerca a Loki como uno lo haría a un animal salvaje. Amargura, un poco de ella, había persistido en su pecho desde que descubrió que su hermano había venido al baile con alguien más, aunque esta desapareció cuando entró y vio a Loki.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre cosas —dice Thor. Quiere hablarle sobre algo, cualquier cosa, todo...

—Sí —dice Loki—. Necesitamos hablar.

...pero primero esto—: No hay nada entre Sif y yo.

Loki se echa a reír, agudo y cruel, y un sonido antinatural parece venir de su hermanito. —Eso no era lo que parecía cuando estabas besándola.

Thor niega con la cabeza. Sif le agarró desprevenido cuando le besó por primera vez. Ella fue quien le invitó al baile, y él dijo que sí, porque hubo un tiempo en el que ella le había gustado más que como amiga, y aún más porque Sif usualmente nunca iba a bailes. Si ella quería ir con él, entonces debía haber sido en serio en algún nivel.

Antes, había pasado más tiempo pensando en Loki (y el chico con el que vino) que en Sif. No mucho después de eso, Thor decidió decirle a Sif que la quería sólo como una amiga cercana. Había estado por decírselo cuando distinguió a Loki y le siguió en cambio.

Pero antes de que pueda siquiera decir una palabra de costado, Loki continua—: Sé lo que has estado ocultando.

Donde iba a dar un paso hacia su hermano, Thor se queda inmóvil.

—Por qué hiciste...—La voz de Loki se suaviza, sólo para regresar con más mordacidad—: Sabías lo mucho que significaba para mí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Y lo fatal es que Thor no está seguro de a qué se está refiriendo Loki.

Lo primero a lo que vuelve su mente es a los documentos y la conversación de hace varias noches atrás. Sus padres habían estado actuando con cautela a su alrededor —¿habían pensado que le diría a Loki? ¿Querían aminorar la culpa de sus hombros diciéndole primero?

Busca en el rostro de Loki, como si esta pudiera transmitir una pista. —Hermano...

—No me llames así —interrumpe Loki bruscamente, casi haciendo que Thor se tambalee hacia atrás.

_Lo sabe_. —No —dice Thor, sintiéndose menudo por primera vez en su vida—. No, no digas eso, Loki —_Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe..._

Loki siempre ha sido rápido para enojarse, y esto es cierto ahora: pero no está enojado con Loki, está enojado consigo mismo por las cosas que ha hecho para hacer que Loki renuncie a él tan fácilmente.

—Los hermanos no se mienten —dice Loki, con voz tensa—. No se guardan secretos, especialmente cuando saben la importancia de estos.

—Iba a decirte. —Thor derrocha aprensión; hay tres pasos de distancia entre él y Loki, y los reduce—. Iba a decírtelo, lo juro —repite, mirando a su hermanito, en parte porque es en serio, en otra porque no puede encontrar más que decir.

—Ibas.—No es una pregunta, pero no es como si Thor habría tenido una respuesta.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás actuando así, Loki? —Con la ira hay dolor. Los años que habían pasado compartiendo la misma cama, jugando juntos, quedándose despiertos toda la noche bajo las sábanas, paseando con el carrito, dándose a conocer como _hermanos_ una y otra vez.

¿Seguramente Loki recordaba esos tiempos?

Loki luce como si Thor le hubiera golpeado. —¿Actuando así? —repite él—. ¡Lo haces parecer como si yo tuviera la culpa aquí!

—¡Eso no es lo que estaba tratando de decir!

—¿Entonces qué? ¿No puedo sentirme herido por el hecho de que mi propio hermano me miente?

—No. Fue. Mi. Culpa. —En un impulso, las manos de Thor salen disparadas para agarrar a Loki por los hombros, sacudiéndole una vez. Sabe que no debe enojarse, pero no puede evitarlo —¿Cómo podía Loki decir esas cosas?—. ¡No lo he sabido por mucho más que tú! ¡Lo descubrí sólo hace tres días!

—¡Mentiroso! —sisea Loki, y la ira aumenta.

—¡Y también te defendí, sabes! Los papeles, cada maldito papel, todos dicen que no eras mi hermano, que nunca lo fuiste, pero todavía puedo llamarte mi hermano ahora, ¿no es así?

Los ojos verdes de Loki ahora le miran desconcertados.

—Hemos peleado en el pasado —continua Thor, con su voz tensandose—. Pero nunca dejé de querer protegerte ni una sola vez.

—Basta, Thor —dice Loki, y Thor apenas está consciente de que su mano ahora está agarrando la parte posterior del cabello de Loki.

Thor no le deja escapar, mantiene su agarre fuerte.

_Detente, sólo escúchame, deja de hacer acusaciones antes de que pueda siquiera explicar..._

—¡Nunca dejé de amarte! Y a cambio, tú... ¿me llamas mentiroso?

_...sólo cállate, cállate. cállate, calla..._

—La única razón por la que no te dije tan pronto como lo averigué fue porque no sabía como hacerlo sin lastimarte, porque te amaba, te amo, ¿recuerdas? ¿O tampoco recuerdas eso?

Hay dedos arañando sus muñecas, exigencias apenas captadas por su mente.

Thor no ve nada, no siente nada, no escucha nada excepto sus propias palabras:

—Quizás tienes razón. Quizás no somos hermanos después de todo.

Hace retroceder a Loki. Hay un grito de su nombre, un chapoteo, pero está sordo, está ciego, está paralizado. Está enojado y herido, y por qué Loki tuvo que decir esas cosas y hacerle enojar, por qué, por qué, _por qué_...

La puerta a la piscina se abre de golpe tras él, y entonces está dándole la espalda al baile y hay gente gritando a su alrededor, pero justo ahora todo lo que ve es rojo, rojo como el...

* * *

**CVX.**

...color del paño que había colocado alrededor de los hombros de su hermanito. —Ya está —dijo Thor, sonriendo con el orgullo de un niño de nueve años—. ¿No tenías frío, Loki?

—No —respondió Loki, sin querer admitir su propia vulnerabilidad nunca. Ante el rostro exageradamente costernado de Thor, se ablanda—. Pero estoy más cálido ahora.

—Bien. —Thor sonrió, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Loki y sentándose a su lado.

Era la tarde y le enviaron a buscar a su hermano, y después de buscar en cada rincón de la casa, finalmente encontró a Loki en el porche de enfrente, cantando para sí mismo.

—Eres como un pájaro —a veces le decía a Loki, para el disgusto de su hermano menor.

Thor le dijo esto ahora, y después de mirar a Loki y la manera en la que el paño casi se tragaba la pequeña figura del menor, agregó—: Eres como un pájarito rojo.

—Calla —dijo Loki, sin mirarle. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el cielo—. Quiero ver la luna.

Se suponía que ya debían entrar, pero Thor no vio perjuicio en satisfacerle. —Bien —dijo y se acomodó en las escaleras hasta que estuvo cómodo, con un brazo alrededor de su pequeña ave.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	13. CXVI - CXXXX

Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Recuerda cuando Loki fue traído a casa por primera vez: un bulto llorón y gritón metido en los brazos de su madre. Sus padres habían visto al bebé con tal sobrecogimiento, claramente embelesados, no importaba cuan alto lloraba Loki, o lo mucho que rasguñaba las manos que trataban de agarrarle. A Thor le cayó mal su hermanito al instante.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**His Scarlet Ibis**

**CXVI.**

Extrañamente, recuerda algo, justo antes de alcanzar el agua: un recuerdo que viene en un rápido destello, y más tarde volverá a pensar en ello y se preguntará si allí fue cuando la vida empezó a pasar ante sus ojos.

Una vez se probaron los trajes de su padre sólo por diversión y Loki recuerda la forma en la que la tela había languidecido sobre él. —Te ves ridículo —le dijo Thor, aunque el saco le quedaba exactamente bien.

—No más que tú —protestó Loki y se lo dejó un poco más de tiempo, sintiendo la pesada caída de la tela.

Le gusta pensar que su hermano no fue la causa de la caída, que el saco de su traje se había vuelto tan pesado a lo largo de la noche que le hizo perder el balance. Loki pone un pie frente a sí para detener la caída, pero no hay nada a qué aferrarse, y algo se retuerce horriblemente en su pie antes de que esté cayendo.

Los calentadores se apagan después de las horas escolares, y la temperatura del agua es evidencia de ello. El primer impulso es empezar a subir a la superficie entre patadas y se mueve para hacerlo, sólo para que un fuerte dolor venga atravesándole el cuerpo.

Loki grita y por supuesto que no hay sonido bajo el agua y esta comienza a llenar su boca rápidamente hasta que la cierra de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tan pronto como comenzó a caer, pero cree que el cloro podría haberse metido en ellos de todos modos, porque pican. O quizás son lágrimas.

Algo roza su mejilla y vuelve a gritar, manoteando el objeto. Luego llegará a enterarse de que simplemente es su corbata, que se había soltado, pero ahora no lo sabe. Hay una terrible pesadilla que tuvo una vez y esta se asemeja al presente con una exactitud aterradora: todo lo que puede ver es oscuridad y no puede sentir superficie alguna bajo sus pies y su pecho se siente como a punto de explotar…

_Thor_, suplica en su mente, o quizás también salió de su boca. Quizás su hermano sigue parado en la orilla, esperando a que salga del agua. _Pero no puedo_, piensa, moviendo su pierna derecha de nuevo y ganándose una sacudida de dolor por su esfuerzo, _no puedo, hermano, por favor…_

* * *

**CXVII.**

_¿Sabes cómo termina la historia, Thor?_

¿Te gustaría sabe qué le pasa al hermanito?

* * *

**CXVIII.**

Se despierta en una habitación blanca y para ser honesto, cuando abre los ojos cree que realmente murió esta vez, catorce años demasiado tarde. Hay un extraño sentado al lado de su cama y dos más en sillas. Siente que las sábanas pican contra su piel.

—Loki —dice alguien, y es el que está sentado junto a su cama el que habló.

Regresa despacio, al principio: encontrar las cartas, llegar al baile, sentirse mareado, caer a la piscina.

Entonces, todo de una vez: una pelea, ser empujado, el dolor, golpear el agua, sentirse tan asustado que pensó que moriría de un ataque cardíaco antes de ahogarse…

—Dónde estoy —dice Loki. Su vista está dando vueltas. Cuando mueve su pierna, se siente pesada y extiende la mano bajo las sábanas para encontrar una escayola en su tobillo.

Sus padres también han despertado. —Loki —dice su madre, acercándole. Es demasiado rápido y la cabeza le da punzadas, pero se deja abrazar—. Thor, avísales que está despierto —dice.

Loki deja de prestar atención después de eso. Se sintoniza con sólo la mitad de lo que está sucediendo, permite que examinen su cuerpo, responde sus preguntas, trata de no pensar en cómo se siente, sabe y huele el cloro. Thor está mirándole; puede sentir el peso cargado de la mirada fija de su hermano.

Mientras los papeles para darle de alta están siendo firmados, Thor dice, tranquilamente. —Puede venir a casa en mi auto.

Su madre es rápida al reaccionar. —No —dice ella—. Loki viene en el auto con nosotros. —Por primera vez, Loki nota la distancia entre sus padres y su hermano. Era demasiado ligera para captar su atención antes, pero ahora lo ve y mira entre ellos con indecisión.

—Frigga —murmura su padre, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Déjalo.

Su madre claramente quiere rechazarlo, pero todos lo saben: todo lo que su padre hacía, lo hacía por una razón.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dice Thor mientras Loki baja de la cama.

—No. —Las muletas le respaldan bien. Se mueve hacia adelante experimentalmente, entonces se detiene cerca de la puerta—. Vas a venir —dice, no pregunta. Thor abre la puerta para él en un movimiento rígido.

Quiere decirles a sus padres que preferiría irse con ellos en su auto. No quiere lidiar con la inevitable incomodidad de estar en un espacio tan pequeño con Thor. No todavía, por lo menos, cuando las cicatrices de sus palabras aún no se han desvanecido, mucho menos comenzado a sanar: _Quizás tienes razón. Quizás…_

No había tenido idea de respecto a qué se había convertido la discusión, sólo de que Thor estaba denunciándole de repente.

_…no somos hermanos después de todo._

* * *

**CXIX.**

Se mete en el asiento trasero. Thor evidentemente estaba esperando que se sentara en el asiento de adelante, pero se recobra rápidamente de su sorpresa. Salen del estacionamiento del hospital y las muletas de Loki están golpeteando alrededor. El auto de sus padres está justo detrás de ellos.

—Me preguntaron qué sucedió —dice Thor, lo que Loki estaba esperando, pero para lo que no estaba preparado.

No quiere responder. No tiene obligación de hacerlo. Pero tampoco tenía obligación para hacer lo demás que ha hecho por Thor.

Sus padres le hablarán después, esto también lo espera. Esto es lo que le dice a Thor. Esto es lo que agrega—: Y les diré la verdad, todo sobre ello.

Se detienen ante la luz roja. Está sentado directamente detrás de su hermano, así que no puede ver su rostro. Se apoya tanto como puede contra la ventana, para que así Thor tampoco pueda verle por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sólo confirmarás lo que han oído de mí —viene la respuesta.

Loki vocifera una risa. —¿Qué modificaciones le has hecho a la historia?

—Ninguna.

—Mentiroso.

—Estoy harto de pelear, Loki. —El auto comienza a moverse de nuevo—. Cuando peleamos, te lastimo. No quiero lastimarte, nunca quise lastimarte. No quiero pelear. Les dije la verdad. Dejé salir… detalles innecesarios, pero te lo aseguro, saben que yo fui de quien cuya ira se salió de control. Te empujé al agua, y luego te di por muerto.

Loki ya sabe esto, pero las cosas siempre duelen más cuando las dicen en alto. —¿Quién me sacó?

—No lo sé. ¿Steve? No lo sé. —Pausa—. Lo próximo que supe fue que alguien había llamado al 911 y… tú estabas simplemente tumbado ahí y te veías tan pálido y estabas inmóvil. —Pausa—. Me dejaron ir atrás en la ambulancia contigo. Tomé tu mano y estaba fría y pensé que habías muerto. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que si no hubieran logrado sacar toda esa agua, mis últimas palabras hacia ti habrían sido…

La voz de Thor se apaga; ya ambos lo saben.

Llegan a la casa unos pocos minutos antes que sus padres. Thor saca las llaves de la ignición, pero ninguno de ellos hace un intento por salir.

—¿Quieres saber —dice Loki, su voz gruesa—, lo que le sucedió al hermanito?

Thor no responde, pero respuesta o no, Loki habría seguido de todos modos.

—Un día comenzó una tormenta, mientras estaban afuera en el bosque. Trataron de correr a casa, pero el narrador estaba corriendo demasiado rápido. Escuchó a su hermano llamarle, pero estaba lleno de rabia y de ira y le dejó atrás. Eventualmente, se detuvo. Eventualmente, pudo _pensar_ de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Luces destellan cuando sus padres giran en el camino de entrada. De repente, es difícil encontrar las palabras para terminar.

—Loki…

—Te odio —es lo que sale en cambio.

Coge sus muletas y sale del auto.

* * *

**CXX.**

Sus padres hablan con él esa noche, cuando Thor está refugiado en su propia habitación. Están sentados al pie de su cama, la primera vez que han hecho tal cosa en un largo tiempo.

—Loki —dice uno de ellos suavemente—, necesitamos que nos digas qué sucedió realmente.

Lo hace. Y entonces un montón de cosas más salen también: el picnic, las magulladuras, las cartas. Casi quiere llorar de alivio; ¿por cuánto tiempo ha practicado esta confesión? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha esperado para contarle a alguien finalmente?

Entonces también hay detalles que se guarda, de la librería, las lecciones de natación y el día de San Valentín —no porque sean muy íntimos, sino, lo que es más importante, porque sólo él y otra persona pueden saber de ellos. Le recuerdan que hubo momentos antes de esto, antes de que algo saliera mal en alguna parte, y no dejará que sean empañados por la fealdad del modo en el que las cosas son ahora.

Su madre le abraza todo el tiempo, pero está bien, de verdad. No, está genial, está en las nubes, se siente estimulante mientras habla.

Y si una sensación de traición comienza a manifestarse en su pecho, como siempre no lo hará, él la ignora.

* * *

**CXXI.**

Alguien entra a su habitación esa misma noche.

Loki se niega a dar alguna señal de que está despierto. En todo caso, le gustaría volver a quedarse dormido.

Finalmente, escucha el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose más. Entonces: el frufrú de ropa mientras alguien se arrodilla al lado de la cama.

Una mano baja a su hombro y allí es cuando sabe que es Thor, cuando la desliza para ahuecar su nuca.

Los próximos minutos son frustrantes: Todo lo que hace Thor es simplemente quedarse allí.

—Sé que puede que nunca me perdones por lo que hice, Loki —dice Thor de repente y Loki se estremece. Thor debe haber temido que se estuviera despertando, porque la mano en su cuello es levantada.

Unos pocos segundos de silencio pasan.

—Pero te amo. Y… Dios, sé que es demasiado tarde y difícilmente hará una diferencia, pero si te sirve de algo… _Lo siento tanto, Loki._

El colchón se hunde y entonces Thor roza los labios ligeramente en su mejilla.

Contando con que haga más, Loki espera…

…y espera y espera y espera hasta que ya no puede soportar el silencio que sigue y abre los ojos y se incorpora en la cama.

Pero la habitación está vacía.

Trata de volver a acostarse y dormir. La puerta cerrada es una imagen que se quema en el interior de sus párpados y se interna en su memoria.

* * *

**CXXII.**

No va tras él.

Esto es lo que piensa: _Le hablaré en la mañana. Resolveremos todo. _

* * *

**CXXIII.**

Salvo que Loki no ve a Thor en absoluto al día siguiente. O el siguiente, o el día después de ese y luego tampoco el día después de ese.

—¿Dónde está Thor? —pregunta a la tercera noche.

Sus padres hacen poco para detenerle de ir escaleras arriba y abrir de golpe la puerta de su hermano. —Deja de evitarme…—comienza y nunca termina; la habitación de Thor se ve prácticamente intocada.

—¿Thor? —dice Loki a la habitación vacía. El armario está medio abierto y puede ver que está vacío—. Thor —intenta de nuevo, un poco más alto esta vez, porque su hermano podría estar escondiéndose en algún lado y podría haber tenido dificultad para escuchar.

—Thor, está bien, ya puedes salir —dice, abriendo la puerta del armario por completo. No, Thor no está adentro.

Así que pone sus muletas a un lado y trata debajo de la cama, porque ese solía ser el lugar favorito de Thor para ocultarse cuando jugaban al escondite.

No, tampoco está allí abajo.

—Thor —dice, su voz quebrándose, y no, no recibe una respuesta.

Sus últimas palabras habían sido "Te odio".

* * *

**CXXIV.**

_Nosotros… todos coincidimos en que era lo mejor, Loki._

—¿Nosotros? ¿Él aceptó dejarme?

Estaba haciéndote daño, Loki. Todos lo vimos. Enviarlo lejos fue lo mejor.

¡Él nunca quiso hacerme daño! Soy su hermano, me amaba y yo lo amo…

* * *

**CXXV.**

Le ve en la escuela. Le alcanza una vez, durante la hora del almuerzo y agarra el brazo de Thor con fuerza, temeroso de que simplemente vaya a alejarse. —Puedes venir a casa, Thor. —No es una súplica. Lo jura, no lo es.

—Me fui por una razón. —Thor inclina la cabeza hacia él y habla en voz baja, como si estuviera admitiendo algún secreto—. No puedo regresar, Loki.

El timbre suena, dándole a Thor una excusa para apartar sus dedos suavemente e irse con un último—: Es por lo mejor.

—Cómo es "por lo mejor" cuando yo…—Pero está hablándole a un pasillo vacío a este punto.

Esta es la última vez que Thor y él hablan por un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

**CXXVI.**

El resto del año escolar pasa en un borrón.

Asiste a la ceremonia de graduación y se encuentra sonriendo entre lágrimas cuando escucha el nombre de Thor ser dicho y su hermano sube al escenario. Después de que Thor acepte su diploma, se voltea para hacer un ademán con la mano hacia la multitud y Loki cree que sus ojos se encuentran por un segundo. Luego Thor está siendo guiado afuera.

Loki trata de encontrarle después de la ceremonia. No, no lo logra.

* * *

**CXXVII.**

Dos días después de la ceremonia de graduación: sus padres le muestran los papeles de adopción.

* * *

**CXXVIII.**

No es el mismo después de eso. Todos se lo dicen, pero él piensa que están equivocados —no ha sido el mismo desde que casi se ahogó.

Su talón sana y le quitan la escayola después de un mes en su segundo año. Todos sabe qué le sucedió, por supuesto, y no todos ellos son precisamente compasivos (no que Loki necesite su lástima). Uno de ellos hace un comentario displicente y Loki termina haciéndole algo a su casillero.

Ni siquiera recordará lo que hizo, sólo que es tan malo que, por el resto de la semana, las personas le dan miradas intimidadas o de aversión. Sif y el resto de los amigos de Thor le dan las últimas.

Lo que está bien. Se da cuenta de que le gusta la atención, porque ahora es el blanco de las miradas por otra razón más que por ser el chico que casi se ahogó. Si el cambio en su conducta molesta a sus profesores, todo lo que hacen estos es darle miradas lastimeras durante clases.

Tampoco recuerda mucho del resto de la secundaria.

* * *

**CXXIX.**

Recuerda que es difícil.

Se gradúa un semestre más temprano, y cuando finalmente deja la secundaria atrás, se muda a un apartamento más cercano a la universidad en la que ha sido aceptado. Ha decido que quiere hacer algo en la misma tónica de un diseñador gráfico, pero ni siquiera está cien por ciento seguro de ello. Y ha pasado tanto tiempo que desea que ojalá pudiera hablar con Thor al respecto, pero ha aprendido su lección después de entrar a la habitación de al lado y percatarse por enésima vez de que Thor ya no está allí.

Lo primero que hace por su cuenta es conducir a dos estados de distancia, la dirección de la calle escrita en la esquina superior izquierda de un sobre de hace cuatro años. Hay una pareja mayor que vive allí y Loki pregunta con vacilación sí podrían conocer a alguien llamado Balder.

_Y sí_, responde el padre, _de hecho, ese es nuestro hijo, ¿para qué le buscas?_ Y Loki está por comenzar a explicar cuando el mismísimo Balder aparece tras la pareja.

—Soy yo —dice Loki cuando están solos en el porche, una sonrisa tirando de su boca—. Loki.

—Has crecido —comenta Balder con la más inestimable de las expresiones en su rostro—. Tú… No pude reconocerte al principio.

Su cabello ha crecido más largo y más despeinado sin alguien en quien pueda confiar para contarlo. Ha optado por alisarlo hacia atrás para que no estorbe. —¿Lo siento? —ofrece. Balder se echa a reír y le invita a entrar.

Hay más que quiere decir. Quiere disculparse por no responder. Quiere contarle a Balder de todo lo que ha sucedido desde que se fue. Quiere saber cómo es su nueva escuela. Quiere preguntar si todavía está interesado en la música.

Cuando se dan la molestia de mirar al exterior de nuevo, ya ha oscurecido y Balder le dice que tienen una habitación de huéspedes. —¿Cuánto dijiste que te tomó conducir hasta aquí? ¿Cinco horas? Sí, no dejaré que te vayas a casa ahora.

Así que Loki se queda por la noche. Mientras se está cambiando a la ropa que Balder le dio, el otro chico habla. —¿Recibiste mi obsequio?

_Meses demasiado tarde_. —¿La esfera de nieve? Sí, y está envuelto en capas y capas de papel de seda para que no se rompa mientras me mudo a mi nuevo apartamento. Voy a ponerla en mi mesa de centro.

—No puedo saber si estás hablando en serio o no.

—Estoy siendo completamente serio.

Balder ríe, y Loki no puede evitar sonreír. Ha extrañado esto. Ha extrañado a Balder. Ha extrañado tener un amigo.

—Y… entonces leíste mi carta, ¿cierto? —Balder suena un poco más vacilante esta vez.

Sí, lo hizo, y todavía la tiene guardada cuidadosamente en su maleta. Loki asiente.

—Sabes —reflexiona Balder—, nunca me dijiste quién te gustaba.

—Ya no importa. —Loki se encoge de hombros—. No resultó bien.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Loki rueda los ojos—. Pero, ¿qué de ti? Nunca te escuché hablar de quién te gustaba tampoco. —Se da cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras una milésima de segundo demasiado tarde.

Afortunadamente, Balder no lo toma a mal. —En realidad, conocí a una chica hace un año —responde con bochorno. Sus mejillas están de tenue rojo—. Su nombre es Karnilla y ella es… Simplemente es genial, Loki.

Continúa hablando de ella, y Loki escucha atentamente, alegrándose más mientras Balder se va animando. Se siente realmente contento por él; si alguien merecía ser feliz, ese era Balder. —Tendré que conocerla alguna vez —bromea—. ¿Ya has tocado tu laúd para ella?

—Ella no sabe de eso…

El resto de la noche marcha tan agradablemente como eso y Loki duerme tranquilamente por una vez. En la mañana desea no tener que irse, pero tiene una parada más que hacer antes de ir a casa.

—Puse mi número en tu teléfono —le dice Balder en la salida—. Te escribiré, y más vale que no te tome cuatro años para volver a ponerte en contacto.

Loki sonríe, sardónico. —Esa fue una vez. Quiero que sepas que por lo general soy puntual.

Treinta minutos después, mientras está esperando por una luz roja, la manda un mensaje a Balder intencionadamente, sólo para demostrar su punto.

* * *

**CXXX.**

Su próxima parada está a dos horas de distancia: un cementerio. Camina por las filas de lápidas lentamente, hasta que finalmente llega a una con cierto nombre en ella. Este es el hombre del que le contaron.

Pone un ramo de flores: peonías para un padre que nunca conoció.

* * *

**CXXXI.**

Y la vida sigue.

Loki no sabe que más podría respecto a ello. No es justo que el mundo siga su curso mientras él no tiene a Thor a su lado, mientras está sufriendo así, pero lo hace, y no tiene más opción que moverse con él.

Se tropieza con Steve una vez, mientras está caminando por el centro de la ciudad. En algún momento de su conversación —que es un poco tensa—, Loki dice—: Nunca te agradecí por salvarme.

Steve le lanza una mirada desconcertada.

—Me sacaste de la piscina, ¿no? Yo est… Eso fue lo que Thor…

—Loki —dice Steve, pareciendo perplejo—. Yo no te saqué. Fue Thor.

* * *

**CXXXII.**

Sabe dónde está Thor. No, ha _sabido_ dónde está Thor. Su madre adoptiva le dijo antes de que se fuera a la universidad: un regalo de despedida. Pero nunca ha tenido el coraje de hacer algo con las dos direcciones: su universidad y su apartamento.

Está a cuatro estados de distancia, pero hace el viaje. Su primera visita es durante las vacaciones del Día de Acción de Gracias, donde espera enfrente ansiosamente por una señal de Thor. No, no le ve ese día, y termina yendo a casa decepcionado.

Vuelve cuando comienzan las vacaciones de invierno y termina esperando por tanto tiempo que su auto se cala. Todo es debido a la desmesurada cantidad de nieve, está seguro, y está sacando el hielo de sus neumáticos entre puntapiés cuando alguien se acerca y pregunta. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

Loki ya sabe quién es.

* * *

**CXXXIII.**

Pero no parece como que Thor pueda decir lo mismo.

—Creo que ya estás bien —dice cuando termina de chequear el resto del auto de Loki—. Pero por lo general es una mala idea estacionarse aquí. Tratamos de advertirles a todos los estudiantes de primero en sus primero días, ¿pero alguno de ellos escucha?

—Yo…—Loki quiere meterse en su auto y conducir lejos y nunca volver. Nunca debería haber venido aquí. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que estaba listo para esto?—. No vengo aquí.

—¿A punto de graduarte de secundaría pronto y vigilando el lugar, entonces?

—No, en realidad ya estoy en mi segundo año de universidad.

—Eso no es lo que parece. —Thor sonríe abiertamente, a pesar de que su diferencia de altura obviamente no es mucha—. Entonces, ¿qué _estabas_ haciendo aquí?

—Nada. Mi auto simplemente se descompuso.

—¿Perfectamente estacionado en paralelo?

Loki siente sus mejillas calentándose de vergüenza. —Mira, gracias por arreglar mi auto, pero tengo…

—Hay un café justo al final de la calle. Parece como si te fueras a congelar, así que voy a comprarte una taza de chocolate caliente y _luego_ puedes levantarte y dejarme.

Cuando lo dice así, ello hace que Loki se sienta culpable. Además, no ha visto o hablado con Thor en años, y aunque es desconcertante que estén hablando tan casualmente, es _contacto_. Extraña a Thor.

Quince minutos después se encuentran sentados en una mesa juntos, Thor limpiando un derrame porque no importa lo mucho que crezca, al parecer todavía es propenso a volcar las cosas. —Lo siento. —Thor tira las servilletas en un cubo de basura antes de sentarse en el asiento frente a él.

—¿Todavía juegas fútbol? —suelta Loki sin pensar, y Thor le lanza una mirada curiosa—. Digo —Loki se apresura a corregirse—, pareces del tipo.

—Bueno. —Para su alivio, el recelo parece desvanecerse del rostro de Thor—. Lo hago, siempre que me reúno con mis amigos de secundaria. Pero cuando estás estudiando para convertirte en abogado, no tienes precisamente un montón de tiempo para esas cosas, ¿cierto?

Loki parpadea. —¿Serás abogado? —Estaría mintiendo si dijera que esto no se siente como los viejos días, cuando se impresionaba con su hermano mayor.

—Yo tampoco lo vi venir, para ser honesto —responde Thor con una sonrisa y el pecho de Loki duele un poco.

Eventualmente se quedan sin chocolate caliente y Thor tiene que atender otras cosas. —Pero si vas a estar en la ciudad esta noche, deberías venir a mi apartamento. —Lo escribe en una de las servilletas, a pesar de que Loki ya se sabe la dirección de memoria—. Todo lo que hablamos fue de mí. Todavía faltas tú.

Thor no siendo capaz de reconocerle, eso no es lo que duele más. Es saber que Thor podía ser tan abierto con un extraño que acaba de "conocer" y Loki empieza a preguntarse si Thor siquiera piensa en él.

—Nunca te dije mi nombre —dice, cuando Thor está por marcharse.

—Está bien —dice Thor, aun sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa está teñida con algo como tristeza—. Nunca podría olvidar tu rostro.

* * *

**CXXXIV.**

Ello le había aterrorizado y casi no fue al apartamento de Thor esa noche.

Un año después, Loki recordará este momento y se sentirá feliz de haber hecho la decisión opuesta.

Llama a la puerta del departamento y al tercer golpe, Thor abre.

—Hola —dice Loki, sólo para arrastrado a los brazos de alguien.

—Bienvenido a casa —dice Thor en su hombro—, bienvenido a casa, Loki.

* * *

**CXXXV.**

—¿De verdad pensaste que no te reconocería?

Están sentados en el sofá juntos, viendo un especial de Navidad en la televisión.

Loki no responde. Pensó que lograría mantener sus recuerdos bajo control, pero evidentemente ese no es el caso; fragmentos comienzan a volver y tamborilea sus dedos en sus rodillas, inquieto. La rodilla de Thor apenas está tocando la suya y es un gran esfuerzo no moverse al otro lado del sofá.

Pasos pequeños.

—Estaba pensando —dice uno de ellos con gran ansiedad—, que podríamos volver a empezar.

* * *

**CXXXVI.**

Fue Loki quien lo dijo, porque es Thor quien responde con un rápido:

—No. —Agrega con gran dificultad—: Yo una vez… una vez intenté… _ahogarte_, Loki.

—¿Crees que eres el único para el que esto es difícil? He tenido todo el derecho de olvidarte después de lo que hiciste, sólo seguir con mi vida, pero vine aquí porque podemos no ser hermanos y podemos no haber actuado como hermanos, pero aun así pasamos años pensando que lo éramos—. Puedes haberme lastimado, pero a menudo me ayudabas más y no puedo pasar media vida con alguien sólo para tener que olvidarle al final. _Eso no es justo._

—No es sobre ser justo, Loki.

—Dijiste que me amabas, y y-yo todavía te amo. Por eso estoy aquí. Y sí lo que dijiste es en serio, entonces tú… al menos también lo intentarías.

Thor no le está mirando. El único movimiento que hace es para apagar la televisión, llenando la habitación con un súbito silencio.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con escozor en los ojos y voz pesada—: No será fácil.

* * *

**CXXXVII.**

No, no es fácil.

Pero el tiempo pasa y no han fracasado y Loki tomará eso más que nada como señal de que están haciendo algo bien.

Meses después, Thor dice:

—Nunca me dijiste cómo termina la historia.

Loki está haciendo el desayuno para ellos. Sólo logran verse físicamente los fines de semanas y días festivos —aparte de eso, o se llaman o mandan mensajes. Cree que la distancia entre ellos a veces frustra a Thor, pero no le oye quejarse ni una vez.

A Loki, personalmente, le gusta. Los días entre sus encuentros le dan tiempo para adaptarse a todo lo que está sucediendo. Todavía tiene pesadillas sobre ahogarse, a pesar de que han sido menos aterradoras desde que descubrió quien le salvó.

No, no ha superado lo que sucedió entre ellos y le ha admitido esto a Thor, quien en respuesta le recuerda que está bien, que entiende, que esperará tanto tiempo como le tome.

Pelean. Cosas del pasado salen a la luz. Terminan lastimándose uno al otro y aunque ninguna de las heridas sea nunca física, cada una de esas peleas le recuerda a Loki cuando eran menores. En numerosas ocasiones se arrepiente de regresar. Considera nunca volver a ver a Thor.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, ambos estarían todavía allí y para Loki, eso es lo que cuenta. Thor se ha disculpado una y otra vez por lo que ha hecho, y Loki le perdona cada vez, pero aún no lo han abordado seriamente. No sabe cuándo vendrá la hora, pero por el momento, Thor y él confían suficientemente uno en el otro y tienen el resto de sus vidas para tener esa conversación, junto con muchas otras cosas. Tomarán un paso a la vez.

—¿La historia del Ibis Escarlata? —pregunta Loki por sobre su hombro mientras enciende la hornilla.

—¿Qué otra historia había?

Loki trata de recordar dónde se había quedado. Es un poco incómodo pensar en la historia de nuevo y ahora, de todos los tiempos. Pero supone que estaba destinado a volver a surgir pronto. —Eventualmente, la ira del narrador se desvanece lo suficiente para se detuviera y diera la vuelta para buscar a su hermano. —Se centra en la comida frente a él—. Lo encuentra bajo un árbol, muerto.

Los vegetales se están cocinando y no hay nada más con lo que se pueda distraer, así que se voltea hacia el fregadero.

Quizás nunca entenderá por qué Thor no le dijo que fue él quien le sacó del agua.

* * *

**CXXXVIII.**

Más tarde, Thor se aparece detrás de él, pone los brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura y le murmura en el hombro. —Es bueno que esa no sea nuestra historia.

* * *

**CXXXIV.**

Toma semanas solo para que Thor pueda tocarle sin que Loki retroceda. Espera que eso signifique que Thor estará alrededor aún por mucho más

Loki no está seguro de qué será de ellos, si volverán a ser tan íntimos como lo fueron. A veces desea que lo pudieran ser, aunque a veces se alegra por la ambigüedad. Toma un tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que no importa como esté etiquetada su relación con Thor —mientras Thor esté en su vida en primer lugar.

* * *

**CXXXX.**

No, no es fácil; es cualquier cosa _menos_ fácil.

Pero, ¿no es eso lo que hace que la mayoría de las cosas valgan la pena?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, esto es. Disculpen la tardanza, pero se me había olvidado.

Gracias por haber leído, puesto en favoritos, alertas y comentado :) *abrazos para todos*.

No olviden dejar comentarios en la historia original si está a su alcance: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)n e t /s/8799802/1/.

Nos vemos en alguna otra historia, espero.

Hasta entonces :)


End file.
